A Twist of Fate
by Team-Jacob-Jasper
Summary: What if you meet the girl of yours dreams but what if she already met the guy of hers or so she thinks. Better summary inside ***All Human*** **Warning: Mild Lemon in chapter 15**
1. A New Day

**Summary:** Edward Cullen and his family move to Forks when his father starts a new job. Edward expected everything to be easy and boring but what he didnt expect was he would fall in love with his best friends girl. Now it's Bella's turn to choose will she stay with the guy she's loved for as long as see can remember or will she throw it all away for a charming stranger that promises her the world and more. And how will Jacob react when the guy he came to trust, tries to steal his life and everything he built out from under him. What's high school without some drama? ((All Human))

**Note: **Rating might progress depending on future chapters

**Chapter 1: A New Day**

**EdwardPOV**

_Ugh!_, I hate the first day of school. I hated leaving my friends back in New York. Man, I loved the city, so busy and active. I don't see why my parents wanted to move to _Forks_, what's in Forks? Besides my dad's new job. They know how much my siblings and I didn't want to move here, they knew it tortured us, but still they uprooted our family and moved us to the middle of nowhere. Great!

"Edward, lighten up! It'll be like a new adventure" my sister Alice always tried to cheer me up. I just smiled my famous crooked smile at my little pixie of a sister.

"Great, the school is huge! How are we supposed to find our way around that?!" Rosalie pointed at the campus made up of several different buildings. "It was easier in the city" she pouted.

Emmett laughed his booming laugh and helped Rose out the car. She had a point though, this school was huge.

"Come on, we have to find the office and get our classes before we're late." Jasper sighed as he grabbed Alice's small hand in his. She smiled up at him as I saw Emmett put his arm around Rose. It sucks being the 5th wheel in an adopted family.

My parents died when I was 4, leaving me and my actual blood sister Alice alone in a children's home. That is, until Carlisle and Esme came looking to adopt a little girl and they fell head over heels in love with my little sister. When they went to tell her they were going to adopt her, she asked if they could take me along too. Not being able to deny her, they brought me in to meet them, Carlisle immediately said yes, no questions asked. Since then my father and I have been very close.

After that Esme couldn't stop trying to help children in need. She found Emmett a couple of years later. His father was an abusive drunk and liked to pick on him, it got so bad that when the cops found Emmett they had no choice but to put him in foster care. Emmett's never been angry though, he never let it affect him, he smiles and makes jokes like all is well in the world. He's our teddy bear of a big brother, he may be as big as a quarterback but he's such a softy.

The twins had it rough though, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, they had no idea who their parents were, they were in and out of foster homes as long as they could remember. Jasper tired to protect his sister the best he could, but it got to much for a 10 year old to handle. Carlisle found Jasper in the hospital he worked at, when Rose was sick and running a fever that could have put her in a coma. Carlisle asked where their parents were and Jasper explained they had none and that their foster parents didn't care. Carlisle helped Rose to a full recovery and told Jasper if they wanted a home, they had one with us.

"Excuse me, we're the Cullen's and Hale's" Jasper explained as we packed into the tiny office.

"Ah, yes. Welcome to Fork's High School. We hope that you all will enjoy your stay here" a small lady behind the front desk gathered papers together and called us up by name. When she was done she explained the best ways to get around the school. Alice was a sophomore, I was a junior, and Rose, Jasper, and Emmett were seniors. As we heard the bell ring we said our good-byes, promised to meet for lunch and we all went our separate ways.

U.S Government, first period with Mr. Hagan. As I walked into the room the late bell rang, I walked up to him and handed him my slip. "Hello, Mr. Cullen, welcome to Forks, there's no assigned seating so you may choose an empty seat." I nodded and smiled as I turned to walk to the first empty seat I saw.

"Hi, I'm Jacob" a very friendly russet colored boy smiled at me and extended his hand.

"Edward, nice to meet you" I took his hand and shook it.

"You're new here right?" I nodded "It's hard the first couple of days but you'll get used to it."

"Thanks" Jacob seemed like a pretty cool guy, we had a few classes together and he was explaining to me how the school operated.

"Well, it's pretty simple really, play on one of the schools teams and your instantly in." Jacob laughed "Do you play a sport?"

"My brothers and I play baseball but Emmett's more of a football player"

"Well I'm captain of the baseball team, and we're having try-outs tomorrow, if you're interested you should come" he smiled "It'll be a easier way to meet new people plus a couple of very pretty girls."

"Thanks" I grinned widely "I will."

The rest of the day passed as a very fast blur, when I got to physics I was relieved to have at least one class with Alice. Thank God she was smart, I needed to see a familiar face. When I walked in I saw her small pixie frame sitting at an empty lab station, her short dark hair stuck out in every direction. She must have sensed that I walked in because her head flew up and she smiled her wide grin at me and waved. I walked over to her and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Hi, big brother" she smiled as she leaned her head on my shoulder "How's everything so far?"

I shrugged "Thinking about trying out for the baseball team, I might ask Jasper to come along."

She frowned "I miss him, I can't wait to see him at lunch" I put my arm over her shoulder. Alice can't stand to be away from Jasper to long, just like he can't be without her and Emmett can't be without Rose or Rose without Emmett. We spent the class telling each other about the people we met so far and when the bell rang for lunch we couldn't have left the room fast enough.

When we walked into the lunch room, almost everyone's eyes were on us. "Okay, I know I out of all people didn't miss match my clothes" Alice whispered "Why is everyone staring at us?"

I shrugged my shoulders and pushed Alice towards the table our family was sitting at. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked everyone as I sat down.

"Haven't you heard?" Rosalie smirked, Alice and I shook our heads "Apparently everyone has been waiting for the arrival of the Cullen/Hale Clan, this town considered it huge gossip when they heard about a brilliant surgeon that was moving here from New York with his wife and 5 adopted kids."

"They probably think we're a cult or something crazy like that" Emmett grumbled "And if I see one more guy look at Rose like she's a piece of meat, I'm going to knock someone's head off." The only time Emmett got angry is when it came to Rose. Rose is my sister and I love her like one, but he is seriously going to have to get used to it. She's beautiful and guys tend to stare. And when I say stare, I mean eyes out of their sockets and jaw hitting the ground type of stare.

"Same goes for Alice, I was walking her to class and when she walked in, I heard two guys bet on who could get her number first. If I wasn't scared of disappointing Carlisle, I would have killed both of them on the spot" Jasper snarled crossing his arms across his chest.

"Us! Are you kidding? Have you guys been listening to any of the comments the girls have been making about you three?" Alice said shocked as Rose nodded her head in agreement. "_Oh My God! _The new guys are so dreamy..." Alice said trying to mimic a high pitched voice. Alice and Rose were both clearly annoyed with the hundreds of girl eyes that were staring at their soul mates. I dazed out somewhere in between an argument that the girls should wear more clothes to cover up and the guys shouldn't be so drop dead gorgeous. I would have agreed with Jasper, being I'm Alice's older brother but I knew Jasper could take care of her.

I was mindlessly playing with my food when I felt a strange pull on my back, knocking me out my daydream. I picked up my head and looked behind me to find no one there. That was strange, I never felt anything like that before. I dismissed the feeling as quick as it came and went back to playing with my food. Then the feeling came back, this time stronger then before and it hit me like a wrecking ball, it was like whatever was pulling me, was very close.

**My first attempt at a FanFic**

**Let me know what you guys think**

**Rate && Review :)**

***** Will Update depending on reviews *****


	2. The Pull

**Note: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 2: The Pull**

**EdwardPOV**

The rest of the first day of school continued and I couldn't be happier that it was over. We were headed to the parking lot, when I felt that strange pull again. _This is starting to really piss me off..._ Where the hell is that coming from? I started walking in the direction that it was pulling when I saw Jacob. _Okay, I know this is not pulling me towards him._ But next to him stood a girl with long brown curly hair, I couldn't see her face because she wasn't facing me but could it be that she was the one pulling me to her. But why?

"Hey Eddie, you okay?" I turned to see Emmett's worried face.

"Yeah, I'm um fine.." I replied trailing off to look back at the girl, but she was gone, and with her the pull was gone too "Let's go Em, I want to go home."

Emmett put this arm around my shoulders while we walked back to the car. We were home in less than 20 minutes with the way I drive. It scares my parents, they say I drive like a manic, but driving is just second nature to me. I love being in the car, I love the speed, and how the world just seems to pass by in the blink of an eye.

As we pulled up into the drive way, our mom for all intents and purposes, Esme was waiting for us in the front door.

"How was the first day everyone?" Esme smiled as we filed out the car and walked one by one to give her a kiss on cheek.

"It was great mom, everyone stared at us like we each had two heads." Alice groaned running into Esme's arms for a hug.

"Aw sweetheart, I bet its because they couldn't believe I had such beautiful children" Esme laughed rubbing Alice's back. We all threw ourselves on the couch and pretended to be lifeless.

"What's for dinner?" Jasper and Emmett asked in unison.

"God! Do you guys ever think of anything else besides food?" Rosalie asked sarcastically.

"Um, yeah but we can't..." Emmett couldn't finish his sentence because Rosalie punched him in the shoulder and told him to keep his mouth shut. "Ow, Rosy baby that hurt" he pouted.

"Thank you, Rosalie" Esme said while glaring at Emmett. Emmett choked down a laugh and shrunk into the couch cushion.

"Hey Jasper, you want to play ball in the yard?" I asked finally finding my voice and interrupting the laughter of my family.

"Um, sure E, let me get my glove and I'll meet you out back."  
I grabbed my glove and walked out the back door.

**JasperPOV**

I watched Edward walk out the room, he looked distracted. Something was wrong and I had to find out what. I was lost in thought, when a beautiful voice caught my attention.

"Jazz, there's something wrong with Edward isn't there?" Alice looked up at me with sadness in her eyes.

"I don't know sweetheart " I answered looking down at her, Alice was my world and I didn't want her to be sad "But, if there is I promise I'll find out." I gave her a tight hug and followed him out the door.

There he was throwing a ball in mid-air, Edward wanted to talk, I could feel it.

"What's up E?" I asked clearly taking him by surprise since he jumped and missed catching the ball "There's something on your mind and whatever it is, its big. Come' on lets talk."

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked throwing a fast ball at me, luckily my reflexes expected this reaction from him.

"Defensive much?" I smirked "Who is she?"

"I don't know Jazz and that's the problem" he sounded so confused and sat on the grass. I ran and sat next to him. "I don't even know if it is a girl."

"Um, bro are you confused like sexually cause if you are that's okay" I tried to make a joke but it clearly didn't help. He just looked at me annoyed.

"No, moron. I like girls" he grinned crookedly causing both of us to laugh a little.

After calming down I asked again "So what's really bugging you then cause Alice is worried and I told her I'll try to help you out."

"Is there anything you won't do for her?" he asked laughing

"Ugh, no I don't think so" I laughed in return.

"Jazz, have you ever felt this like invisible pull that's like tugging you in a certain direction?" he asked hopefully, probably hoping I didn't think he was crazy. I looked around the yard, searching for an answer and then I found it scanning the windows of the house. There she was my reason for being, laughing in the kitchen window probably laughing at Em doing something stupid like always.

"I don't really know, but if its like the pull I feel towards your sister then yeah I do" I answered truthfully

"What's that like?" he asked following my line of sight to see his sister still laughing causing him to smirk in return.

"Well, we could be away from each other but if she's around I could feel it. She might not be in the room yet but I feel like she's pulling me towards her."

"_Ugh_, that's exactly what I've been feeling all day. Its like something or someone was pulling me toward them without me even knowing who or what was doing it!" Edward exclaimed.

"Okay bro, you're babbling. You have to calm down." I said picking myself up off the floor "Just next time you feel it, just follow it and maybe you'll find out who or what it is."

"Yeah, maybe you're right" he said taking my hand so I could help him up "Thanks Jazz"

"No problem, that's why I'm here" I put my arms around his shoulders and we walked about into the house.

"Hey guys, dinner's ready, we're going to have to eat without your dad, he's going to be late" Esme said motioning to the table where everyone was already seated.

"No, thanks mom" Edward said giving her a kiss on the cheek "I had a long day, I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed" and he disappeared up the stairs.

I went to take my seat next to Alice, she looked at me hopefully. "He's fine, he really did just have a long day, he'll be back to normal tomorrow" I smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek.

**EdwardPOV**

The talk with Jasper helped, he seemed to always know when something was wrong. I dried off from my shower and walked into my room shutting the door behind me so I could lay down. It sounded like my family was watching television on full blast, so I grabbed my iPod and plugged the headphones in my ear to drown out the sound of Emmett's booming laugh.

After an hour of listening to music, I fell asleep to the sound of Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park, thinking that maybe it was the girl with long chestnut brown hair doing this to me. _I have to find out, if its the last thing I do._

**Another chapter complete  
Let me know what cha think**

**Review please....**


	3. Baseball Anyone?

**Note: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 3: Baseball Anyone?**

**EdwardPOV**

The day started like any other day, normal and boring. I was actually pretty happy to get to lunch, I wanted to see if I would feel that pull again. I made sure I smiled and laughed at all the right times when my family was laughing and cracking jokes, I didn't want to upset Alice, she's been watching me like a hawk. Suddenly I felt someone tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Cullen" a husky voice said and I turned around to see Jacob standing behind me with a couple of his friends.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I asked as soon as I was able to clear my throat.

"Remember, if you're still interested in trying out for the baseball team, practice is after school today."

"Yeah, no problem I'll be there" one of my brothers cleared their throat, probably annoyed I didn't introduce Jacob to the table yet. "Um, Jake I want you to meet my family. That's Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Guys this is Jacob, he's captain of the baseball team."

"Hi everyone" he waved "It's nice to meet you all" my family smiled and waved back. "These are my friends Quil and Embry" he pointed to the two guys standing on his flanks, they smiled and nodded at us.

"Hey, is that invite to try out for only Eddie or can I try out too?" Jazz asked

Jacob laughed "It's for whoever wants to play actually. If you play you should come too."

"Thanks, I will" Jazz nodded "You don't mind do you Edward?"

"Of course not, maybe the baseball team will need us" I joked. Jake and everyone laughed. Then the bell rang.

"Well, I guess we'll see you after – at try-outs" Jake said as we all parted ways.

**)!#$%^&*(**

Jazz and I were warming up on the field, and I couldn't help checking to see how good the rest of the team was. I played on a couple of teams back at home, besides cars, baseball was my element. I was good and I knew it. So was Jazz, we were both very arrogant and cocky when it came to something we were both good at, especially baseball.

_Screeeeeccchhhh_

_"_Cullen? Hale? Come over here!" The coach yelled blowing his whistle as we ran towards him and Jake "Black here tells me you're both really good players, so Hale go bat and Cullen go warm up in the cage."  
"Yes, sir" Jazz and I said in unison, running off in the direction he ordered. I was warming up with a couple of swings when I notice Jazz showing off a bit.

Jazz looked over in my direction and with a smirk, took his batting stance, and he flipped the bat to balance it on his left palm, twirled it in mid-air, and let it drop catching it in his right hand swinging it over his right shoulder into his ready position. _That's my brother ladies and gentleman. _I choked back a laugh at the cracking sound the bat made against the ball, it almost sounded like the bat broke. I never took my eyes of Jasper's face when the ball clearly made it across the field, he ran as fast as he feet could carry him around the bases, grinning widely at each basemen he passed, he made it to home plate before the ball fell from the sky into right field.

"How was that, little brother?" he smiled from ear to ear as I made my way up to him.

"Pretty good, but you could still use some practice" I joked. Clearly he knew I was playing when he tussled my bronze hair.

"So get out there and show little old me how its done." We might be adopted but arrogance and cockiness is something that happens to run in our family.

**JacobPOV**

_Damn!_ That Jasper guy is good. A bit of a show-off but good none the less. If Edward is anything like his brother then I think we have a pretty good team this year. I walked over to Jasper as Edward laughed and took the field.

"Hey man that was a wicked swing" I said complimenting Jasper's run.

"Thanks a lot but if you really wanna see a wicked swing, watch Eddie here" he tilted his head towards his brother, talking his stance and raising the bat over his right shoulder. He seemed to focus on Jasper's face instead of the pitcher.

I noticed the pitcher, twisting the ball in his fingers, nodding to the catcher. I expected Edward to look at the pitch but he didn't break his stare. He leaned his body back and raised his leg and launched a fast ball to Cullen at full speed.

"Ball!" the umpire cried out.

"What's going on with him?" I asked Jasper without taking my eyes off the field.

"He's waiting the the perfect swing" he responded keeping his focus on his brother and really calm like nothing was wrong, it amazed me.

The second pitch came at him as fast as the first and he still didn't swing or break his stupid stare with his brother.

"Cullen is going to have to swing if he expects to make the team" I said starting to worry.

"Shh, just watch" he chuckled "Look!"

As soon as I looked at the field, the pitcher launched a ball faster then the other balls he'd thrown before.

_CRACKKK!!!_

Keeping his eyes on us and a smug smirk on his lips. He swung the bat bat so hard, you would actually think thunder just struck the sky, causing an echo so loud you would jump right out your skin.

Cullen, put the bat down to the plate, as the ball flew so high into the sky, you wouldn't be surprised if it didn't come back down. With a quick nod at us, he literally walked to first base, then second, third, and straight home but not before tipping his hat towards the pitcher.

That ball never made it back down. It was a clear home run. After the team gave up searching the clouds for the missing ball, he strutted his way towards us.

"And that's how its done, big brother" he laughed pushing Jasper on the shoulder.

"Yea, yea, yea. I taught you how to do that so shut up" he laughed in return.

_Am I the only one shocked here! These two guys are like baseball gods._

Coach walked up to us and knocked me out of my daze.

"Congratulations boys, welcome to the team" he said slapping them both on the back. "With you two and Black here, I'm sure we can lead the Spartans to victory in the championship this year."

I had this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that now with Edward here, nothing was ever going to be the same.

**Review please**


	4. Girlfriend?

**Note: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 4: Girlfriend?**

**EdwardPOV**

The next day came and _Thank God its Friday_, the weekend was coming and I was planning to drive out to Port Angeles, to check out what's outside Forks plus Alice wanted to shop and you can't deny her, when she puts on her famous puppy dog face, you just have to give in to her and her evil ways.

"Hey Cullen! Hale! Come eat lunch with the team. I wanted to introduce you to a couple of the players" Jake called out to us as we walked into the lunch room.

"You want to go man?" I asked Jasper unsure he'll want to leave Alice for longer then he had to.

"Yeah, sure why not" he said "Let me just go say hi to Ally before she explodes" We both laughed because strangely I could actually picture it happpening.

Suddenly that strange pull came back. _Okay, it's now or never_, I have to follow it, its time for me to find out where that stupid pull is coming from.

I wandered away from my table, ignoring Jasper's questions if I'm okay.  
I was getting closer, I could feel it. My lips started to tremble and I could smell the faint scent of strawberries and iliac. It was a girl, it had be. But she was special, she didn't have all these lotions and weird perfumes, no, she was tempting in her own special way.

_God where is she? Who is she?_

Then as I turned around, there _she_ was.

I just laid eyes on _her_ and everything in the world made sense. I thanked my parents for making us move to this stupid town because now she was here.

She noticed me standing there, in awe, like a dear caught in the head lights of a car and instead of looking annoyed like I expected she just smiled at me and my world shattered, she was beautiful in every way possible.

From her smile, to her warm milk chocolate eyes, and her beautiful long curly chestnut colored hair.

My breathing hitched, and I think my heart stopped when she stood up from her seat and walked towards me.

When she finally stood in front of me, I couldn't help but smile. We stood there frozen in place for what seemed like an eternity. But it was finally broken when she spoke and I heard the voice of an angel.

"Hi" she smiled "I'm Bella Swan"

And at that moment everything slipped away, including the fact that I even forgot what the hell my name was.

**BellaPOV**

I was walking into the lunch room, when I felt that strange tingling feeling again. _That's odd._ Its the 3rd time that's happened in the past 3 days. But like everything unknown I dismissed it as quickly as it came. But I couldn't help feeling like I was missing out on something, something big.

I was scanning the lunchroom looking for Jake, when my eyes came across a table in the farthest corner of the room. There sat a beautiful family, must be the new kids. _What were their names?_ For the moment I got lost in thought trying to remember when I heard the faint bell like laughter of the two girls.

The smallest one with the dark short hair looked up at the tall handsome blonde boy with such love in her eyes, you could tell she would do anything for him. Then there was the beautiful blonde girl, she was drop dead gorgeous it almost hurt to even be in the same room as her, she had her arms around a large muscle bound guy with curly brown hair and dimples. All four so were beautiful, it sort of amazed me.

"Hey Bella over here" I heard Quil call me towards our usual table.

I walked towards my group of friends. There was Embry and Quil, Jessica and Angela, even Ben and Mike, but where was Jake? "Hey everyone, where's Jake?"

Embry was the one to answer me "He's trying to get the new guys to meet the rest of the team."

"Oh" I said taking my seat next Angela. She was my best friend besides Jacob. Jacob was always number one but when I needed _girl time_ she was the one I called. She was there giggling about how cute the new guys were and how it sucked that only one of them was single, but according to her the one that was, was the most beautiful out of all of them.

That's when I felt it again, this time stronger then before. It felt like a wave crashed over me and knocked me down. I turned to look behind me and there _he_ was.

I don't think I've ever seen someone so angelic. He had bronze colored hair that stuck out in a messy fashion, but styled so that it looked amazing on him. His eyes made my knees weak, he had beautiful deep green eyes that shined with the light from the sun. He was tall and slim and for some reason he looked very surprised.

That strange feeling, that odd pull was now pulling me towards him. And by some miracle I had enough strength to stand up and walk towards him.

When I finally stood in front of him, he smiled and unveiled a set of perfectly white teeth and a beautiful grin. I couldn't think, let alone breathe, it seemed like forever that we just stood frozen in place staring into each other's eyes but I knew I had to say something, anything, before he thought I was a complete loser.  
"Hi" I smiled unable to help myself "I'm Bella Swan"

He seemed lost, like he was also having trouble finding his voice.

"H-Hi" he spoke lightly "Ed-Edward C-Cullen"

"Nice to meet you Edward."

"Its a pleasure to meet you to, Bella."

We must have looked like idiots, just standing there staring at each other. But in that moment it felt like the rest of the world disappeared and it was only us left behind.

Then I felt a familiar grasp around my waist, that knocked us both out of our trance. It was Jacob. He snaked his arms around me to pull me towards him.

"Hey Cullen, well this is one less person I have to introduce you to" he smiled leaning down to kiss me on the cheek.

I looked up at Jake and returned his smile, then turned to see Edward's sad eyes.

"Looks like you already met Bella" he said pulling me closer "My girlfriend."

**Poor Edward i hate seeing him in any kind of pain  
All Bella/Edward lovers sorry please don't hate me.  
****its highschool i had to create drama**

**Review =)**


	5. What the hell!

**Note: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 5: What the hell?!**

**EdwardPOV**

_"Hey Cullen, well this is one less person I have to introduce you to" he smiled leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. _

_WHAT THE HELL?! _

_She returned his smile "Looks like you already met Bella" he pulled her closer and spoke the words that broke my soul._

_"My girlfriend."_

I didn't know what to say. She was taken.

_Well of course she was you idiot! How couldn't she be, I mean look at her! _

I just stared for what seemed like forever.

_God Edward! Speak!_

I looked at his stupid goofy smile and then at her and she looked... _sad._

"Ugh, yeah, we just met actually" I tried to fake a smile and he bought it.

"Yeah, um Jake babe, how do you two know each other?" she said clearly confused

_Babe? Okay shoot me now!_

"He's on the team Bella" Jake chuckled "Well now he is anyway, him and his brother Jasper."

Then the bell rang.

"We should get to class, it was nice to meet you Edward." she smiled looking down as Jake snaked his arm around her waist.

_I would break his arm if I could._

"Yeah, see you at practice Cullen."

And just like that my dream girl and the lucky bastard that got to call _her _his, walked out the lunchroom and crushed my heart with every step they took.

**AlicePOV**

**(At the same time Edward meets Bella)**

"Psst Rose! God Rose pay attention to me." Its almost impossible to drag her away from Emmett's _"love"_ gaze.

"God, Ally what do you want?!" she yelled finally turning away from Emmett.

"Who's that?" I asked tilting my head in the direction that Edward was_._

She looked around the lunchroom and gave me that _are you kidding look_

"Who Al?" she asked "There's like 100 people here"

"The girl talking to Eddie, over there" I pointed towards Edward and the strange girl with the long curly chocolate colored hair.

"Oh that's Isabella Swan or Bella as she would rather you call her. She's in my English class" Rosalie trailed off into deep thought "... come to think about it, she's pretty and really smart, totally Edward's type."

Oh, this was getting good. I hated seeing my brother alone, he hasn't had a girlfriend since Tanya and that ended as well as could be expected, and he really liked her too.

But the way he's looking at Bella... I don't know, it looks like he's in love.

"Ooh idea!" I giggled as now Emmett became interested in our conversation.

"Please don't tell me, you're going to try to set Eddie boy up with Swan?" Emmett groaned

"Does everyone know her besides me?" Now I'm getting annoyed "Its so cute how they're just staring at each other smiling."

_hmm I think she's in love too_

"Rose what do you say we try and set them up?"

I turned to look at her while she shrugged "Sure... why not, I have noth- Oh never mind Allycat looks like someone beat Eddie to the punch."

_What! _And to my surprise, _Great _she had a boyfriend. I looked at some russet colored native boy wrap his arms around Bella and give her a kiss. I looked at Edward and he looked crushed, _maybe he was falling in love._ The loud sound of the school bell cut off my thoughts, as everyone filed out, I saw Edward watch them leave, hand in hand.

I was going to get Bella with Edward if it was the last thing I do.

**BellaPOV**

I couldn't focus in the rest of my classes and when Jake dropped me off at home, he knew something was up, but he didn't press the subject. I guess he figured I'd tell him later. Sad part is I can't, I mean how do you tell your boyfriend that the reason you weren't paying attention to him while you guys spoke was because you were thinking about some other guy and worse a guy he knew and considered a friend. _God, I'm so screwed!_

_Oh my God! Bella stop thing about Edward..._

I can't even focus on making dinner for my dad let alone attempt my homework. I swear the whole day has gone by and I can't get him out my mind. Those perfect lips, beautiful green eyes, and that sexy crooked grin.

But wait, I have a boyfriend named Jacob, I have to remember that.

And I love Jacob, more than words can describe. I mean he's been there for me as long as I could remember. Our fathers basically planned out the rest of our lives.

_But what if, I didn't want to follow that plan? What if I wanted to make my own._No, Jake is it for me. He's so sweet and kind, and I can talk to him about anything and he always understands. He's my best friend, he's always been but somewhere along the line of being best friend's we sort of fell in love.

I have to pull it together. I have to try and forget about Jacob Black-- _No, I mean Edward Cullen._

Remember Jake.

Forget Edward.

What the hell am I going to do?!

_I am so screwed..._

**Any questions or concerns don't be afraid to comment  
****Bella is also struggling now in her mind, inner battles**

**Review  
****Updating soon!!**


	6. The Almost Kiss

**Note: I Do Not Own Twilight**

**Chapter 6: The Almost Kiss**

**EdwardPOV**

I was laying on my bed thinking about my Bella.

She has a boyfriend. And worse Jacob someone I thought was becoming a good friend. Well its not his fault, he was here first.

I don't know what it is about her but she's special and I need her in my life.

Since I saw her a few weeks ago, its been getting harder to breathe when I see her smile at me.

We haven't spoken since the day we met, and that's partly my fault because every time she attempts to speak to me I quickly leave.

I don't know how to speak when she's around. And let me tell you she has been around a lot, she's at every practice, watching him, cheering for him. If it wasn't for Jasper I would have thrown the ball at Jacob's head by now.

Everyone in my family knows what's going on, its not easy to keep a secret in this house. Nearly impossible.

Jasper feels bad.

Emmett says it could be worse.

Alice is trying to cheer me up.

Rosalie told me that'll it work out in the end.

And my parents said what's meant to be will be.

I know they mean to help but what do they know about being alone, they have their _soul mate_ and I'm alone, like its always been.

I was startled when my phone started to ring.

_It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life _

"Hello?" I asked not really caring who was on the other line.

"Cullen, its Jacob. What are you doing right now?" a husky voice replied

"Hey man, I'm home not really doing anything."

"Its Saturday night and you're home" he laughed "Listen me and the guys are going out to that teen club in Port Angeles. A basic guys night, since they have pool tables so get your ass up and grab Jasper and Emmett and meet us down here."

"Thanks, Jake but I'm not really up for going out tonight."

"Too bad dude. Your brothers already agreed to come and they said you're coming, by force if they have too" he told me seriously "We'll see you at 8."

I hung up the phone as Jasper and Emmett came bursting into my room.

"Get up and get dressed, we're leaving in an hour." Emmett said pointing his index finger at the clock, it said 6:30 pm.

I picked up a pillow and put it on top of my head. "I don't want to go out! What part of that doesn't anyone understand!" I admit I sounded like a baby whining.

"Listen kid.." there goes Jasper being the big brother "We know it sucks that she's taken but you have to get out this bed now! " he started off saying it sweetly but yelled the last part.

I lifted the pillow and threw it at his head. I wasn't buying the crap he was saying.

But Emmett had a different approach. "Plus we can go learn why Swan likes Black so much and maybe use it to our advantage."

I cocked an eyebrow questioningly at my brothers, they were both smiling like they we're up to no good.

_I like this plan._

"Okay, fine I'm in. Now leave so I can get dressed." I said pushing my brothers out my room. I went through my closest not really caring what I put on. I wasn't going to impress anyone tonight. I pulled on a plain black tee shirt and slim light blue jeans with my favorite gray converse sneakers. After I made sure my hair was its normal mess self. I grabbed my car keys and walked out the door.

We were in the car speeding off to Port Angeles. We haven't been here long but its pretty easy to find your way around. I was doing over 90mph on the freeway. With the window down and the cold air hitting my face as we zoomed past the cars. The cold felt good, refreshing.

We made it there in less then 30 minutes and we quickly found the guys in the corner by a pool table.

"Guys you made it" Jacob came towards us.

Most of the team was there. Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jared and Paul. Plus Mike and Ben, and a couple of guys I didn't know very well.

I walked to the bar to get some water, while my brothers went to play. While I was making my way back I saw her.

_I thought this was guys night._

Jasper turned to look at me with a sad smile on his face. I nodded to say it was okay. I stood back a couple of feet and just watched her as she made her way across the crowd, her hair flowed like waves and she wore a black off the shoulder long sleeved tunic dress with sliver heels. She stumbled a few times but she made it to the table Jake was at.

Just looking at her took my breath away. She was amazingly beautiful, she never wore clothes like this to school.

I finally decided to walk over to my friends. As she turned to smile at me, my heart skipped a beat.

"Hi Edward" she said with a huge smile on her face.

I gave her my famous crooked grin and nodded in return. "Bella."

"Babe, what are you doing here?" Jacob interrupted "It's guys night, you know that."

She had the cutest giggle "We decided to crash."

I looked around and saw Jessica, Angela, Kim, Rachel, Leah and to my amazement Alice and Rose.

I walked over to where I saw my brothers and sisters. "Okay, start talking" I growled.

"It was their idea!" they each said in unison pointing at each other.

"What's going on?" I stared them down.

"Well, Jasper told us where you were going tonight and we – meaning me & Rose – decided to call a few girls and crash your boys night." Alice answered innocently. You could almost see the halo above her head.

I shook my head at Alice and turned to look at Bella laughing with Jacob and a couple of other people.

"She looks pretty doesn't she?" the evil pixie interrupted my thoughts.

I looked down at Alice, she looked sad, she probably thought I was still mad. I put my arm over her shoulder and smiled "Gorgeous." Alice's face lite up with excitement as she walked off and grabbed Bella leading her to the dance floor with Jasper in tow. _She's planning __something. _I watched her go and took my seat next to Jacob.

"Hey" I said handing him a bottle of water.

"Thanks" he smiled back.

"Um, so how long have you and Bella been together?" I asked taking a sip of water.

"A few years. I don't really know" he laughed "We've been together for as long as I can remember. She was always my best friend and just one day in 6th grade I kissed her and we've been together since. So about 6 years officially."

"Wow that's long" I looked at him.

"I love her man" he said patting my back "There's no one out there like my Bells."

I choked back a growl that was deep in my chest while his phone started to ring. He excused himself and walked out the front door.

_Six years, damn. _How am I supposed to compete with that. Its like a lifetime's worth of history. Just as I about give up Alice's hand appeared in mine, pulling me out my seat and towards the dance floor. I reluctantly followed her to a spot next to Bella and Jasper.

I danced with Alice as I watched Bella move her hips to music with Jasper. Alice thankfully pulled me up towards the end of the song. Jasper was getting closer to Bella as the song was ending and I couldn't be happier when Alice cut in when a new song started. Leaving me awkwardly with Bella. _I figured out her plan. _Bella started to fidget as the song began.

"Want to dance?" I asked holding out my hand. She simply nodded and intertwined her hand in mine.

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

I hugged her close to me and leaned down as she put her head on my chest. I caught the scent of her hair. She smelled like strawberries. We moved to the beat.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now...__I'm falling even more in love with you  
I'm Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_

She leaned back and looked up at me. At that moment the world disappeared. She blushed the sweetest shade of pink across her cheeks. This song officially became my favorite song in the world.

_There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else_

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you..._

We got lost in the moment and forgot about the outside world. We forgot Jacob and our friends, all that was left was us and how badly I wanted to kiss those beautiful lips. Without thinking I leaned down towards her face.

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you _

To my surprise she leaned in too and I could feel her breathing get deep and shallow as she got closer to my lips. _  
_

_Just hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment here with you_

The end of the song pulled us back to reality and we both pulled away quickly. With a small smile and a quiet 'I'm sorry' she let go of my hand and walked towards the bar. I was left standing there confused. I was about to kiss her and she had a boyfriend. _God, I'm an idiot. _She's the single greatest thing that life has to offer, and if I can't be her everything, I might as well be something. Her friend maybe. At that moment I decided I would become her friend.

_I'll be waiting in the wings hoping for my chance._

**Okay, longest chapter so far  
****And my favorite so far cause this is where everything changes. **

**Songs: It's my life - Jon Bon Jovi  
****&&  
****Hanging by a moment - Lifehouse**

**Please Please Please Review  
****if there is anything you guys would like to see happen comment and i'll try a do it for you.**

**luv ya!!**


	7. Partner Up

**I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 7:** **Partner Up**

**EdwardPOV**

_I leaned in and surprisingly she leaned in too, and in that moment the world disappeared. It was just us two and no one else. I looked into those beautiful deep brown eyes and I kissed her. A bolt of electricity shot through my body, I felt like I was on fire. Her lips were soft and molded to my lips perfectly it was as if they belonged there. Like she was made for me._

_We pulled apart only slightly, our foreheads still touching, just to breathe. She smiled up at me..._

_"Edward, I lo-"_

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

I shot up out my bed and landed on the floor with a loud _thump._

"Ugh!"

"Edward is everything okay in here?" Alice said coming through the door and walking over to me.

I was on the floor, struggling with my bed sheets that had become tangled around my legs "Um, I will be once I can stand up."

Her little bell laugh filled my room.

"I'm glad you find me amusing, Ally" I was still having trouble finding my way out "Can you please help me?"

She pouted and giggled "Aw, poor Eddie stuck in the sheets?"

"Yes! Can you please help?!" I groaned, throwing up my arms in defeat.

"Oh, okay. Do you always have to ruin my fun?"

"Yes, its my purpose in life." I smiled as I was finally able to stand up with Alice's help.

"Well, get ready. We have school in an hour and a half, so hurry up or you'll be late" she mocked as she closed my door.

After I went in for a quick shower, I walked over to my closest to find clothes for the day, and for once I was really glad I had Alice for a sister. Sometimes her sense of style came in handy, especially when getting me clothes was concerned. I pulled out a blue American Eagle shirt and a pair of Levi jeans. I matched it with my black and gray DC's with a matching belt. And I topped it off with my black hooded leather jacket.

I walked over to the mirror and spiked up my copper hair, after I was done I looked at myself for a while. I had to admit I looked pretty good today. But to be honest I was the last thing on my mind. I was thinking about Bella, I haven't spoken to her since Saturday and I was wondering if she regretted dancing with me.

I walked down stairs and went to meet my family in the kitchen.

"Good Morning, everyone" I yelled grabbing a bowl and the box of Apple Jacks "Where's the milk?"

"Here you go bro" I turned to see Jasper with Alice on his lap and I burst out laughing. "What's so funny, Eddie?"

"Did... Alice... dress.. you... today?" I spoke in between breaths.

He looked down and shrugged "I think purple looks good on me" he said smiling and kissed Ally's cheek. She smiled and lite up like a Christmas tree.

"You both look like twins" I said with my mouth full.

"Eww, chew and shallow Ed" Rose yelled coming into the kitchen with Emmett in tow.

"I take it back" I laughed again "All of you look like twins. Is there a memo I missed, by any chance?"

"Kids, time to go" Esme called down from the second floor.

We grabbed our coats and bags and walked out to the car "Bye Mom!" we yelled in unison.

**BellaPOV**

I had my eyes closed and the only thing I saw in my mind was a pair of beautiful bright emerald eyes, and a really sexy crooked smile. Edward has been the only thing on my mind since Saturday. I was dreading today, I really didn't want to go to school. I didn't know if he regretted our dance or if he even remembered who I was, there's a bunch of girls after him in school, many of them much more prettier than me. He was probably thinking about one of them and not plain old Bella Swan.

I finally stepped out my shower when I realized I couldn't spend the whole day hiding in there. Plus the hot water was starting to run out. I dried off and pulled on a pair of vintage ripped skinny jeans. I peaked out the door of the bathroom and everything was quiet, Charlie must have left already – good cause I was only in my bra and I needed a shirt – I ran over into my room and opened my closest doors.

"Hmm, I like this outfit" I jumped and spun at the sound of his voice.

"Oh my god Jake, what are you doing here?" I squealed.

"I came to take you to school, duh" he laughed "But if you plan on going to school like that I think I'm going to get in a lot of fights today" he smiled, eying me up and down.

"What do you mean?" I was suddenly very confused.

He jumped off my bed and walked up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist "Bella, you know I love you with all my heart and I will do anything for you" I looked into his deep brown eyes "But sometimes you're really slow because you're kind of in your bra right now."

I looked down and jumped out his arms, pulled the first thing out my closest and ran to the bathroom.

**JacobPOV**

I swear I love that girl but she's been acting a little strange lately.

"Bella, come on! We're going to be really late!"

"I'm almost done, give me two minutes" she yelled from down the hall

Its always two minutes, ever since I met her its always been two minutes. I looked in her full length mirror, sometimes I don't think I'm good enough for her. Bella sees herself as plain but she's anything but plain, she's beautiful and sweet and kind, and sometimes its hard to believe that she's mine.

I'm a pretty good looking guy, I had dark brown eyes and short spiky black hair. Everyone always said I had nice russet color skin. And I had my own style, I had on a black t-shirt with half a skeleton on it, loose ripped jeans, my gray thermal hoodie, and my Air Jordan's.

"Hey, sexy" I turned around to see my beautiful Bella smiling at me. My breathing hitched when she walked toward me, she looked so sexy, wearing tight jeans that hugged her hips and a gray and black shirt that showed off her hour glass curves. "Baby, can you grab my bag while I find my black uggs"

"Sure" I mumbled looking around "Is your room always so messy?"

"You should talk, your's is worse" she giggled sliding on her last boot and grabbing the leather jacket she knew I loved her in.

"Found it!" I yelled digging through a pile of clothes.

She tipped toed and gave me a quick peck on the lips "Cool, let's go then" and she disappeared out the room and down the stairs.

_God, if she only knew what she does to me, than she would see that she makes me go weak in the knees._

"I'm driving Bells!" I yelled and ran after her.

**AlicePOV**

"hmmm I'm falling even more in love with you hmm hmm hmmm "

"Edward stop humming that song" the rest of us yelled at Eddie as we got out the car.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was" he was always so clueless.

As we walked up the parking lot towards the school, everyone's eyes were on us. When they stare I feel like I didn't match my clothes correctly. I let go of Jasper's hand and looked down at my clothes, my purple shirt looked fine and my white jacket wasn't dirty, my faded jeans and matching purple heels were fine too, and to top it all off I had my white Lacoste hand bag.

"You look perfect" Rosalie sighed and pulled me aside.

"You look beautiful, Rose" I smiled up at my big sister

"You can say that again" Emmett laughed spinning Rose in a circle and picking her up into a big bear hug "I can't wait to see that black corset thingy under this red jacket later tonight." She giggled and Emmett continued to whisper in her ear.

I felt someone wrap their arms around my little waist.

"She's right, you know. You look so perfect, I can't wait to get you out of these jeans" Jasper breathed in my ear.

"Jazz, she's my little sister please stop" Edward groaned covering his ears.

"And, you're my little brother, so what's your point?" Jasper smiled and nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck.

"Well, my point is I do..." Edward's sentence trailed off as he stared out into the parking lot. We all turned to see what he was looking at, and there Bella was getting out of Jacob's 1986 Camaro. She looked beautiful too, no wonder Edward looked like he was struck by lightening.

"Allycat, let's go say hi to Bells" Rosalie giggled as she snapped her fingers in Edward's face to snap him out of it "Oh well, I tried. Em drag him to class please" she tipped toed and kissed Emmett's cheek.

I gave Jasper one last kiss "See you later. Love you."

We left the boys behind and walked hand in hand, towards Bella and Jacob.

**BellaPOV**

I swear watching Rose and Alice walking towards me is like having your own personal supermodel as a friend.

"Hey Bella" they both said in unison.

"Hey Rose... Alice..." I smiled weakly suddenly very self-conscience.

"Oh my God Bella I love your jacket!!" Rosalie smiled eying my jacket up and down.

"_My Jacket! _Are you kidding me, isn't that Gucci" I pointed at her red jacket.

"Yeah, I got it last weekend. You can borrow it if you want, I'll even lend you my heels."

I looked down at her red and black killer heels. "You're crazy, I'll kill myself in those" I replied in mock horror.

"Ooh idea! Bella why don't you coming shopping with us on Friday. A little girls time, then maybe stay over at our house." Alice screamed bouncing up and down

Rosalie had to put her hands on Alice's shoulders to hold her down, she looked like an energizer bunny. "Yeah come'on Bella it'll be fun. Promise."

How could I say no to them "Sure, why not?"

And with that the bell rang and it was off to my first class of the day. _YaY!_

_)_**!#$%^&*(**

My morning passed rather quickly, it was my last class before lunch and I actually liked English. I hope to be a journalist someday. And luckily I haven't seen Edward all day, but I knew that would change once I got to the lunch room, he was bound to seat with the team and of course that meant near me.

"Good Morning Class" I turned my attention away from the mindless doodle I was drawing on the corner of my book, to pay attention to the teacher. "I have a new assignment for all of you. Over the next month I will pair you up with another person in the class, your assignment is to find out as much as you can about that person, and at the end of the month you will present an oral presentation describing the person you were assigned. I want each of you to spend time with the other and learn as much as you can. Also as I said I will assign you your partner so it'll be someone you probably hardly know, it's a good way to meet new people."

Almost the whole class groaned at the fact it'll be teacher's choice. I rested my head on my arm and waited for my name to be called.

"Isabella Swan..."

"It's Bella, Ms, Wolf" I corrected her.

"That's right, I'm sorry dear, you'll be paired up with..."

_Please not Mike. Anybody but MIKE!_

"Jasper Hale."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I turned around to look at the back corner of the room. There Jasper was in all his god-like glory, blonde curly hair, god-like face, with his purple t-shirt, American Eagle jeans, DC sneakers and a black track jacket. You could have guessed he walked right out of a magazine, he wasn't as gorgeous as Edward, but he had this classic southern charm to his appearance that made him just as beautiful. He smiled at me and bowed his head, I couldn't help but smile back. This is going to be an interesting month.

Wait, if I have to partner up with Jasper that means I'm going to have to go to his house.

If I go to his house that means I have to meet his family.

And if I meet the family, I'm going to end up seeing Edward almost all the time. This throws my whole avoiding him plan out the window.

I banged my head against the table top, _God I'm so screwed!_

**JasperPOV**

As the teacher called out my name saying I was paired up with Bella during this assignment, I couldn't help but laugh on the inside at what problems this simple little project is going to create. I picked my head up to meet Bella's gaze. I smiled at her and bowed my head like the gentlemen Carlisle raised me to be. Watching her smile back at me then turn her gaze back to the teacher, I could tell why my brother was so in love with the girl. She was very beautiful, not like my Alice, but in her own way that made her shine.

I think I'm going to enjoy getting to know Bella, she seems like a good person, and maybe someday she'll be a good friend to me.

The bell rang and I gathered my books together and walked up to Bella.

"Hey Bella" I smiled making my way towards her desk. She was fumbling with her books when I got there.

"Oh, hey Jas-" she dropped all her books and I bent over to help her gather them.

"Are you always clumsy?" I mused.

"Only 99.9% of the time" she giggled "That .1% is when I'm asleep."

She was funny and knew how to joke around. "Do you want to walk to lunch together?"

She looked up at me surprised "Sure."

On our way to the lunchroom, we talked about our favorite music and movies. We seemed to like all the same songs and movies, even though I had to disagree and say that The Dark Knight was better than Iron Man, she put up a very strong argument and I had to hand it to her, she should be a lawyer. When we got to the lunchroom I met the stare of the person I completely forgot about. Edward.

Oh shit this is going to kill him, having her in the house and not being able to say anything to her. This just got very interesting and very bad all at the same time.

"Um Bella, I'll see you later."

"Okay Jasper, bye" and she waved her good-bye.

I walked up to my very surprised family, before I could say one word I got pulled away by a very shocked Edward.

"What's going on Jazz?"

"Okay see, Ms. Wolf assigned us this project to get to know someone else and my partner is Bella."

"Oh, okay. Did she say anything about uh-Saturday night?" he said lowering his head.

"No, sorry bro" he turned to walk back to the table "But I should warn you, she's coming over tomorrow afternoon to work on the project with me" I braced myself for impact.

"Coming over where Jasper?" he hissed.

"Well to our house silly." my small smile quickly faded when I saw his reaction.

"Bella – is – coming – over – to – our – house – tomorrow!"

"Yeah." it was barely a whisper.

And with those last words Edward walked out the lunchroom and straight to the parking lot. I sat down at the table and was stared down by every member of my family.

I took a deep breath and answered their unspoken question "Bella and I have to work on a project together, meaning she has to come to the house tomorrow afternoon and Edward didn't take the news so well."

I looked up to meet their wide eyes. Emmett was the first to speak.

"Well tomorrow's going to be interesting."

**Outfits are on my profile ... Check them out please**

**Comment!!**

**a/n: longest chapter :)**


	8. In Love With My Guitar

**I do not own twilight**

**Chapter 8: In Love With My Guitar**

**JasperPOV**

I couldn't take the silence any longer. First, the remainder of the school day was torture, then the ride home was silent, because Edward still wouldn't talk to me. I didn't understand what I did wrong, it's not like I fell for the girl, I just had to do a project with her.

Edward wouldn't speak to be the rest of the day, there was this awkward silence during dinner.

"Okay thats enough, what is wrong with this family?" Carlisle semi-yelled. We all jumped at the sound of his voice.

"That's what I would like to know," Esme mumbled.

"Someone better explain what's going on, now." Carlisle said looking each one of us in the eye "Emmett?... Jasper?... Rosalie?... Edward?... Alice?..."

I felt Alice's body tense when Carlisle looked at her, he knew if he wanted the truth he could get it out of Ally. I gently squeezed her hand as she spoke up "Well, Ed and Jazz got in a fight," it was barely a whisper "It was more of a disagreement, actually."

"Alice, you have no idea what you are talking about," Edward finally said slamming his fist on the table. "You weren't even there!"

"Edward enough!" I was fuming "This is not her fault, if you have a problem tell me and do not take it out on your sister!" I yelled, I was angry enough and him yelling at Alice wasn't helping.

"Jasper, you are the last person to tell me what to do" Edward stood up and attempted to leave the table, but Emmett beat him to it.

"Edward, sit!" Emmett glared at Edward pointing at the seat. "Now!"

Edward knew better than to disobey Emmett, he was the oldest and therefore each of us had to listen to him, so he had to return to his seat.

"What is going on Edward?" Esme asked concern echoing in each word.

I finally decided to speak since Edward wasn't going to. "I have to do a project with Bella and Edward is blowing the whole thing out of proportion, and she's going to be here tomorrow afternoon by the way."

"So we finally get to meet the famous Bella?" mom cheerfully asked.

"Yes," Edward grumbled. "Ugh! Sorry Jasper, I didn't mean to overreact."

"Its fine, you know you don't have to be here, when she comes."

"I'll just hide in my room," he half heartedly smiled and walked out the room.

**EdwardPOV**

So the love of my life is going to be in my house tomorrow, sure there's nothing royally fucked up about that.

I still haven't worked up enough courage to talk to her at school or practice, now I have to deal with her in my house too. _Great._

I set up my alarm clock and dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

**BellaPOV**

"Dinner was great. Thanks Bells." I turned to see the very happy faces of my dad and Jacob.

"Your welcome," I giggled as I grabbed their plates and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. "Now, go watch the game." My dad chuckled as he walked out the kitchen with Jake.

I returned to washing the dishes and cleaning up the the counter.

"You look beautiful, you know that right?" Jake whispered.

"You're blind," I laughed rolling my eyes.

Jacob mocked my eye rolling and came over to give me a kiss on the top of my head, "You don't see yourself clearly."

I sighed, "Well, I'm done here. I'm going to take a quick shower, please keep my dad company and watch the game with him." I gave him my famous puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, you don't have to tell me twice," He chuckled as I ran up the stairs.

After my quick shower, I tip toed into my room and put on a pink tank top and my 'Key to my heart' shorts. I quickly dried my hair and brushed my teeth, I walked back to my room and sat on my bed, I could hear Jacob and my dad either cheering or booing at the T.V.

I walked over to my closest and pulled out my mom's Gibson Vintage Acoustic Guitar, it was one of the only things she left me when she passed away, and sat down to play a song to drown out the noise downstairs. At first I strummed the guitar not really knowing what I wanted to play, I closed my eyes and saw those beautiful green eyes stare back at me, and I slowly began to sing.

_If I was drowning in the sea  
__Would you dive right in and save me?  
__If I was falling like a star  
__Would you be right there to catch me?  
__If I was dreaming of your kiss  
__Would you look right through me?_

_On the street I'm waiting  
__In my heart it's raining_

_Your eyes are holding up the sky  
__Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
__Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
__I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
__Now I'm dancing on the roof  
__And everybody knows I'm into you_

_If my heart was sadder than a song  
__Would you still listen?  
__If my tears fell on you, one by one  
__Would you see them glisten?_

_On the street I'm waiting  
__In my heart it's raining_

_Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you_

_Every single thing you say makes me want to run away  
__Sometimes love's a rainy day but life goes on_

_Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you  
_

I opened my eyes when I heard someone clapping. "Wow, Bells. That was beautiful, did you just write it?" Jacob smiled taking a seat next to me, while Charlie just stood by the door.

"Um, yeah sudden inspiration I guess," I smiled back. "How was the game?"

"We won Jelly Belly," my dad laughed as I rolled my eyes at the stupid nickname. "Its getting late, you should go to bed. Jake are you spending the night?"

"I don't know, is it okay Bella?"

I couldn't say no to Jacob, when he smiled his big wide smile. "Yeah, it's not like its the first time." I smiled back while I put down my guitar and climbed in bed.

"Remember Jake, keep your hands to your self," My dad said as serious as he could.

"Yes sir," Jake said trying to mimic his seriousness. "Goodnight Charlie."

Sometimes you would think that Jacob lived here, since he almost always spent the night, he even had his own drawer in my dresser with his clothes. I couldn't help but burst out laughing when he attempted a strip tease. In the end he just put on a wife-beater and black basketball shorts.

I felt his arms wrap around me when he climbed in my bed. "Sweet Dreams baby," He breathed and gave me a kiss on the back of my neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I smiled as I turned to face him, wrap my arms around him, and lay my head on his chest.

I truly do love him, and he loves me. I'm an idiot for thinking about someone else when I have someone that's truly perfect with me already. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the rhythmic beating of his heart. A heart that belongs to me.

**EdwardPOV**

"Ally?" I called as I knocked on her door. "Are you up?"

"Yeah, come in." She called back.

I opened the door to see Jasper sitting on the edge of the bed and pointing to Alice's massive closest. "Ally if you're in there can you come out please?"

She walked out holding two different colored tops. "What Edward? If you have come to yell at me some more can you please do it later," She sneered. _Shit I must have really pissed her off._

"Ally I need to talk to you and Jasper," I said as she took her place next to him. "I wanted to apologize to the both of you for last night, I didn't mean to take out my anger on either of you and I'm really sorry." When I turned to walk out the door I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I turned to see my evil pixie sister.

"I forgive you," she smiled up at me and I returned the smile hoping Jazz would forgive me too.

"So do I," Jazz smiled coming to give me a hug too. "Emmett! Dog Pile on Edward!"

Before I knew what hit me, I was on the floor with Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice on top of me. "Can't....Breathe....Lungs....Need....Air...." Was all I managed to choke out.

I lay there as I tried to breathe again.

"Come on bro, time for school" I groaned as Em picked me up and dragged me down the stairs. I really did not want to go to school.

By a stroke of luck school passed rather quickly, and before I knew it I was on my way home with Alice, Emmett, and Rose while Jasper waited for Bella.

**JasperPOV**

"Bye, baby I'll see you at home," I smiled at my angel and gave her one last kiss before I walked back inside the school to find Bella.

I was finally able to spot her in the music room with Jacob.

"Bella, are you ready to go?" I said peaking in the room. "Hi, Jake."

"Hey Jazz, so you're the one taking my girl this afternoon." Jacob laughed.

"Yes, well I guess I am" I smirked as we walked to the parking lot.

"Um, Jasper where's your car?" Bella said looking around the lot for a car she'll never find.

"I don't own a car," I laughed.

"Hey man if you need a ride, I'll be happy to drive you home with Bells" Jake offered pointing the way to his Camaro.

"No, thank you. We're going to take my bike."

"Jasper, I don't think we'll both fit on a bike," Bella nervously laughed. "You can put your bike in Jake's trunk and he can drive us to your place."

"Bella, my bike won't fit in his trunk," I laughed as I pointed towards my motorcycle. "See its rather big."

"Whoa! That's a Ducati ST4!" Jacob exclaimed, looking over my baby.

"Yup, my baby," I laughed as I slid on my leather motorcycle jacket. "Are you ready Bella? You look scared."

She took a huge gulp, "I've never been on a motorcycle before. I don't even have a helmet."

"Ah, Alice thought ahead," I smiled as I dug out a leather motorcycle jacket and a gray helmet out of my bag. "She bought you these."

"Bella, I have to go my shift is starting soon. Be safe and I'll see you later. Bye Jasper." Jacob yelled and ran off to his car.

Bella looked like she was going to pass out, "It'll be okay Bella. I'm an excellent driver." I put on my black helmet and sat on the bike.

She seemed to relax a little as she pulled on her jacket and put on her helmet.

"Alice has excellent taste, you look very nice Miss. Swan," I smiled as I gestured for her to get on the bike.

She climbed on and locked her arms around my waist as I revved up the bike. "You don't look so bad yourself Mr. Hale," She giggled.

"Thank you ma'am, now hold on tight," And with that I took off with the speed of light towards my house.

**BellaPOV**

I tightened my grip around Jasper's waist every time I felt the motorcycle go faster. I didn't realize I closed my eyes until the bike slowed down and eventually came to a stop in front of his house.

He chuckled, "It's alright Bella, you can let go now."

I smiled and climbed off lifting the face guard of my helmet, "Wow Jasper, your house is amazing."

He put his arm over my shoulders, and lifted his mask as he led me up the stairs and opened the door, "Thanks, it helps when your mom is an interior designer and architect."

"Well, of course that would help, with my luck I would fall down the stairs and out a window," I laughed.

Jasper joined my laughter, "Well, I'll make sure to keep you safe and away from the windows. But I should warn you the entire back wall of the house is glass."

We both laughed even harder but stopped when someone cleared their throat. I rushed to take off my helmet, and I saw a very beautiful woman with long brown hair, a heart shaped face and warm milk chocolate eyes.

"Hi, Esme," Jasper said as he kissed her cheek. "This is Isabella Swan. Bella this is my mom, Esme."

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen. You have a very lovely home." I smiled as I held out my hand. I was surprised when she pulled me in for a hug and kissed my cheek.

"Call me Esme, sweetheart," she smiled a very warm smile.

"I'm going to take Bella for a tour of the house and then we'll get started on our work." Jasper said as he led me up the stairs, to the main living room.

"Well you can guess this is the living room, through that hall way is the dining room and past that is the kitchen," he explained as we climbed the main staircase. "The second floor is home to most of the bed rooms, that's Emmett's room," he send pointing to the last door at the end of the hall way. "Right next door is Rose's room and next to hers is Alice's room, and this room right here is mine," he gestured to a huge white door is front of us. As he opened the door I wasn't surprised to see the walls of his room painted the same midnight blue as his bike. I started to feel a pattern.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say blue is your favorite color," I laughed pointing at the walls.

"Nope," Jasper responded popping out the 'p'. "My favorite color is red," he smiled.

"You're kidding me right? Your bike is blue and so is your room."

"Of course, I'm kidding. My favorite color is blue, what's yours?" he asked as I turned to face him.

"Emerald green," I blurted out before I could stop myself. "Um, that's my favorite at the moment but my all time favorite, and don't laugh, is blue."

"Funny, lets go. I still have to show you my favorite room in the house," I followed him curiously up the stairs. "Well this is the third floor, that's my parent's room through there, and this is Edward's room," he smiled pointing at a half open door, as we turned to walk down the hall someone spoke.

"Hey Jazz did you call me?" And there he was a living, breathing Adonis in front of me. "Oh, h-hello B-Bella," he smiled wide when he noticed me.

"Hi, Edward." I returned his smile.

Jasper laughed, "Hey Eddie-boy, I'm just showing Bella around. We're actually heading to _our_ favorite room in the house."

_"Our? _What do you mean our?_" _I asked curiously looking between the two guys.

"I was actually heading there to practice," Edward said as matter-a-fact.

Practice? What did they have a batting cage in their house or something. We approached two very large wooden doors"Okay, I'm going to ask a stupid question, do you have a batting cage in the house?"

"Yeah we do actually so that's not so stupid," Jasper said while they both laughed their heads off as they opened the door and I stood there staring in awe. "But that's outside, this is our music room."

I saw almost every instrument known to mankind lined up on the walls and around the room. I was amazed and I absolutely fell head or heels in love with a Fender Vintage Hot Rod '57 Stratocaster. I walked up to it hanging on the wall and stood there marveling at it. "Its beautiful," I breathed.

"Yes it is," Jasper breathed taking it off the wall. "Can you play?"

"I have a Gibson Acoustic at home, my mom gave it to me," I sadly smiled. "I can play but I'm not that good. Do you play?"

"Yup, I love my guitar" he chuckled strumming a few notes. "I also play a little bass," He said pointing at a Fender American Vintage '62 Precision Base.

"Do you play Edward?" I asked looking back at him. It took him a little while to recover from his daydream I'm guess, since he was standing there just staring at me.

"Bu...uh...sh...i...Huh?" Was all Edward was able to say.

Jasper fell to the floor clutching his sides, "Tongue...Tied...Edward?" He laughed in between breaths. I couldn't help but giggle as he cleared his throat and glared at Jasper, who was still trying to catch his breath.

"Um, yes I play the piano," he pointed at a beautiful grand piano. "And the guitar, bass, the saxophone, and the drums."

I couldn't help but be impressed. "Wow, I love the piano. My grandma used to play before she passed, I would love to hear you play sometime." I smiled looking down at the floor.

"Only, if you let me hear you play." He smiled leaning down to meet me at eye level.

"Let's play now," Jasper said handing me his Fender.

"No, no I can't," I said trying to hand him back his guitar.

"I won't take no for an answer, the assignment is to learn as much as we can about each other, and what better way is to do that then for me to hear you play."

I had a feeling I won't get out of this so I sat down on the bench and strummed a few notes thinking what I could play, I saw Edward sit by his piano and Jasper picked up his base, they where waiting for me. I started to play and sing.

_I've been trying too hard  
I've been spinning around  
Got people chasing me down  
Gotta find a way back to my world somehow, somehow  
Right now I wanna get lost inside of a song  
Where there's no right or wrong  
In my room all alone is where I belong  
My life is mine once I'm behind the door _

I heard Jasper join in with soft base notes in the back ground, trying to catch a feel for the song I was playing. While Edward played a few keys on the piano following along to the notes I was playing on the guitar.

_  
Whenever we're together no one's a star  
I can pour it all out right from the heart  
If it's up to me, we'll never be apart  
I'm in love with my guitar  
_

_I grab a handful of strings  
I've been dying to play  
It carries me far away  
I don't need to explain when I've got nothing to say, oh yeah  
If I break down it's all the sound I make_

Whenever we're together no one's a star  
I can pour it all out right from the heart  
If it's up to me, we'll never be apart  
I'm in love with my guitar, oh yeah

I closed my eyes as I got lost in the music that surrounded us. This guitar played like a dream.

_Keeper of my secrets  
Part of all my dreams  
Somehow we're connected  
From a whisper to a scream_

_Whenever we're together no one's a star  
I can pour it all out right from the heart  
If it's up to me, we'll never be apart  
Cause I'm in love with my guitar_

_Whenever we're together no one's a star  
I can pour it all out right from the heart  
If it's up to me, we'll never be apart  
I'm in love with my guitar, oh yeah  
_

The song was coming to a close and I played softer notes, while Jasper and Edward stopped playing along with me.

_I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love with my guitar  
I'm in love with my guitar_

"WooHoo! Bella that was amazing" I looked up to see the whole Cullen family in the room, and Alice bouncing up and down.

"Bella your voice is beautiful, isn't it Edward?" Esme laughed poking her son's side.

"Yes she is," he said amazed. "I mean i-it is, your voice is very beautiful."

Jasper chuckled and patted his brother on the back and led me out the room and back towards his room. We sat on the floor and I took out my book so I could start taking notes.

"So Jasper, tell me about yourself?" I smiled at him.

"Well, my name is Jasper Whitlock Hale, I am 18 years old and I have a twin sister named Rosalie Lillian Hale. My birthday is November 16th so it just passed three months months ago," he cleared his throat. "I was born in Houston, Texas. I've never met my parents and my sister and I were shipped from foster home to foster home for as long as I could remember," He got really quiet and looked at the floor as he continued. "When I was 10 we lived in New York, Rosalie got really sick and my guardians at the time didn't pay mind so I took her to a hospital, that's where we met Carlisle. He helped her get better and took us to meet his family," he smiled at the memory. "I think that's when Emmett fell in love with my sister. Esme after a few months finalized the adoption and we officially became part of the family, we kept our name though because we are the only two that never knew our parents and I wanted to keep a little part of them alive. What about you, tell me about yourself?"

I tried to gather my thoughts before I began. "My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm 17 years old and a only child. I was born and raised here in Forks, I live with Charlie, who's my dad and the police chief, and last year we lost my mom Renee to breast cancer, so I'm all he has left," he must have noticed how sad I got talking about my mom, he decided to switch the subject.

"What's your interests?"

"Music," I answered simply. "I love playing and writing music. Its my release. Everything that I can't bring myself to say out loud, I say it in a song. All the pain and sadness from loss and from life, I show it through music."

"I love music too. When I first moved with the Cullen family I was very quiet because I expected them to throw Rose and me out after a month or two, so I decided not to get attached. Rose became very attached though, to Emmett and to Alice but I didn't want to so I kept to myself. One day I wandered into the music room we had in our old house and I found Edward sitting at the piano, he barely spoke to anyone who wasn't Alice or Carlisle, but he told me sit and he showed me a few notes. After that we became very close through music, he taught me to play the guitar and even though I was quiet, I expressed myself through the songs I wrote. After awhile I realized they weren't going to kick us out so I decided to open up and talk."

I was amazed that this very outgoing person I came to know could be so quiet and hurt underneath it all, somewhat like me.

He looked at me and smiled, "Ever been in love?"

That question hit me like a sledgehammer, "Yes, I think. I-I mean, I'm 17, do I really know what love is. I have a boyfriend, and I know I love him but to say 'in love' is something totally different. What about Alice, are you in love?"

"Yes," he smirked looking down. "Alice is my world, she broke through the walls it took me years to build. I was used to people always letting me down, but she gave me hope," he smiled as he spoke about Alice and how she opened his eyes. It made me a little jealous of the pure love they shared.

We talked about everything and nothing. I was enjoying getting to know Jasper and the type of man he wanted to become. I didn't realize how much time had passed until there was a knock on the door.

Knock Knock

"Jasper dinner is ready," Rosalie poked her head in and smiled warmly. "Bella, are you staying for dinner?"

I started to gather up my things, "No, that's okay. I don't want to impose."

Rosalie laughed, "Don't be silly, besides there's plenty of food."

I looked at Jasper hoping he would save me, he just nodded. "It's true Bells, Esme cooks way to much for us, besides I have to drive you home, and you wouldn't want me driving on an empty stomach would you? "

Jasper was very slick, "No, of course not," I sighed. "First, where's the bathroom?"

"My bathroom is right there," Jasper pointed at the door in the farthest corner of the room.

Rosalie gasped, "Trust me Bella, you do not want to use his bathroom." She led me out into the hallway and towards the stairs, "Use the guest bathroom, its upstairs, two doors past the music room." I nodded as I made my way up the stairs. "Oh, and tell Edward dinner is ready."

I made it to Edward's room and I knocked on the door, "Edward? Its Bella, Rose told me to tell you dinner's ready," there was no answer so I gently opened the door. He wasn't in his room. I left his room and closed the door behind me. I walked past the music room, when I heard a voice that stopped me dead in my tracks.

I peaked in the half open door and saw Edward with a guitar in his hands, singing with the most beautiful voice I ever heard. I couldn't help myself and opened the door wider to get a better view.

**EdwardPOV**

All I could see was Bella looking very sexy in the leather jacket Alice bought her. She tortured me and she didn't even know she did.

I sat there with my guitar and did the only thing I could do. Sing.

_How long have I been in this storm?  
__So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form  
__Water's getting harder to tread  
__With these waves crashing over my head_

_If I could just see you  
__Everything would be alright  
__If I'd see you  
__This darkness would turn to light_

_And I will walk on water  
__And you will catch me if I fall  
__And I will get lost in your eyes  
__I know everything will be alright  
__I know everything is alright_

_I know you didn't bring me here to drown  
__So why am I ten feet under and upside do-_

I heard the door creak and turned around to see Bella standing there.

"S-Sorry," she stuttered. "It was beautiful, I didn't mean to dis-" I raised my hand to stop her.

She was so beautiful. "It's fine Bella," I grinned as I put my guitar back on its stand. "Didn't I say you could hear me play?"

She nodded and smiled sweetly, "You play so much better than I do, but can I still hear you play the piano?"

"Of course, another time you come over." It seemed to be easier to talk to her then I expected, "Is there anything you needed Bella? Not that I don't enjoy your company, that is."

"Um no," she grinned widely then hit her hand to her forehead. "Wait, Rose wanted me to tell you dinner's ready."

"Will, you be joining us for dinner?" she curtly nodded and walked down the stairs with me on her heels.

We quickly joined my family in the dining room and sat in the only two chairs left, I sat across from Bella, next to Emmett while she sat next to Jasper. She quietly introduced herself to my father, who was sitting at the head of the table. He very discreetly smiled at me, when he thought no one was paying attention.

My mother and father asked her many random questions throughout dinner and I couldn't stop staring at her the entire time. The more I stared, the more little things I would notice. Like whenever someone would compliment her a very beautiful pink blush, would creep up her neck and play across her cheeks, and she would bite the corner of her bottom lip whenever she was nervous or in deep thought. And how her hair had streaks of red when the light hit it a certain way. Or how her warm chocolate eyes had gold flecks in them, that seemed to dance whenever she laughed.

After dinner was over, we stood at the table talking and laughing about school and baseball. When she finally noticed the time, she realized it was late and should be getting home.

"Jasper it's getting late, could you take me home?" she asked sweetly.

Before Jasper could answer I jumped out my seat, "I'll do it."

Jasper looked at me like I grew a second head, "Its okay bro, I can take her."

"Um, I doubt Chief Swan would want his daughter to pull up on the back of a motorcycle so late at night," for a bullshit excuse it was pretty good.

Bella intoxicated me with her laugh, "Actually, Edward's right. My dad hates bikes, he'll kill me if he sees me on one. If you wouldn't mind Edward, could you take me home?"

How could I say no to her, "Of course."

I walked to the door and picked up my keys and Bella's bag.

"It was so nice meeting you Mr. & Mrs. Cullen, thank you for dinner," she smiled giving my mom and dad a hug.

"No problem sweetheart, you'll welcome back anytime," my mom told her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Alice and Rose gave her a hug goodbye and Jasper did the same and told her to keep her motorcycle gear. When it came to Emmett's goodbye I thought he was going to suffocate her, he picked her up in a giant bear hug. "Can't...breathe...Emmett," she managed to choke out. He laughed at how she was trying to steady herself.

The ride to Bella's was quiet, I really had no idea what to say. When we got there I stopped my car on the curb near her driveway.

"You know Bella, that you have my brothers and sisters fighting over who gets to adopt you as the new member of the family?" I asked laughing.

"Really? Tell me when you find out who wins," she giggled.

"Will do." I gave her my crooked smile. "So I'll see you at school, tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess you will," she said softy as she opened the door and turned back to look at me.

I couldn't stop myself as I leaned over the center console and gave her a kiss on her cheek, that sent a spark of electricity through my body. I stood lingering near her ear and I whispered, "Good night Bella."

She stood frozen for a moment before she whispered, "Sweet dreams Edward." With that wonderful goodbye she stepped out my car and closed the door. I watched as she made her way up the front lawn, she opened her door but turned to look at me and smile one last time before she disappeared into her house.

"Sweet dreams my love." I sighed as I started my car and drove home.

**Review please :)**

**Song list on profile**

**questions? ask away...**


	9. Thinking of you

**I do not own twilight**

**Chapter 9: Thinking of you**

**JacobPOV**

After the day Bella spent at the Cullen's she has been becoming very distant and I don't know what to make of it, and now it's Friday and she's going over there tonight.

"Hey Quil, what do you do when your girl is acting different and very distant?" I asked my friend while he was raiding my fridge.

"Maybe she's cheating," he said with his mouth full.

What! "Isabella Swan is not cheating on me! She loves me, she wouldn't do that. Would she?"

Quil and Embry looked shocked at my little outburst. Embry decided to bite the bullet and talk first, "Dude, if this is about Bella, I highly doubt she's cheating on you. She wouldn't do that. She probably has a lot on her mind. Talk to her, that might be the only way to figure out what's wrong with her."

I sat there and thought about what he said. It made sense,we have always been able to talk to each other. Maybe we just need to talk.

I got up and grabbed my keys.

"Um, Jake where are you going?" Quil asked worried.

"To talk to Bells," I sighed looking at my two best friends. "I'll be back, don't burn down my house!"

I hopped in my car and took off towards Bella's house, hopefully she hasn't left to the Cullen's yet.

**BellaPOV**

I, Isabella Marie Swan hate shopping, but shopping with Rose and Alice I can get used to.

We just got back from the mall and I decided to stop by at home first and leave dinner for Charlie. I promised them I wouldn't skip out of tonight, I just wanted to make sure my dad was taken cared of. I was making him lasagna and while I was watching it bake I decided to sit down with my guitar.

After awhile of playing bits and pieces of random songs I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in! Its open!" I shouted and a southern gentlemen walked in.

"You know its dangerous to leave your door unlocked, someone could come in and kill you," he mused.

"Jasper, this is Forks not New York," I smiled giving him a small hug. "Did, they send you here to check on me?"

He was looking around the kitchen, "Nope, I thought it'll be the best time for to see La Casa Swan."

I couldn't help laughing, "Do you want a tour?"

"Yes ma'am," he bowed taking my hand. "Then you can show me what you were playing."

"It wasn't that good," I grumbled. "Well this is the kitchen, where I do most of the work." I led him to the living room, "I think you can see thins is the living room." He followed me up the stairs, "That's Charlie's room, the bathroom and my room."

He opened the door and walked into my very messy room, "Its messy, I know but I just never have time to clean."

"Um, Bells do you dress like a guy a don't tell us?" Jasper questioningly asked holding a pair a jeans and raising an eyebrow at me.

"No, moron. Those belong to Jacob," I grabbed them out his hands and stuffed them into Jacob's drawer.

"Does, he live here?"

"Somewhat. He spends the night most of the time."

"Your dad doesn't mind," Jasper smirked.

I tried picking up some of the mess, "Nothing happens, so he has no reason to worry."

Jasper wiggled his eyebrows, "Right."

We walked back into the kitchen and Jasper insisted I played what I was playing when he got there.

_Cause when I'm with him  
__I am thinking of you  
__Thinking of you  
__What you would do if  
__You were the one  
__Who was spending the night  
__Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes._

"Who's that about?" Jasper said smiling.

"Huh?" he knocked me out my day dream.

He dragged his chair towards mine and I leaned on his shoulder, "Who's it about Jingle Bells? You know you can tell me."

I muffled my response in his shoulder, "yourbrotheredward."

"I didn't understand you," he chuckled pulling me off and looking me straight in the eyes.

"Edward," I mumbled looking down. "You can't say anything."

He cleared his throat, "You like my brother?" I nodded. "I promise you I won't tell anyone but what about Jacob?"

I bite my lip and shrugged my shoulders.

"Bella! Are you still here?!" I heard Jacob's booming voice come through my front door.

I looked at Jasper, "Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." I gave him a sad smile and went to go meet Jake in the living room.

**JasperPOV**

I watched Bella go meet Jacob and I stood back hoping everything would go alright.

"Hey, Baby" Jake mumbled giving Bella a kiss. "Can, we talk?"

She nodded her head and sat on the couch.

I felt like going out there and helping but I know she needed to do this on her own.

"Bella, what's wrong? I feel like you're pulling away and I don't want to lose you."

"I'm sorry Jake," she whispered.

"Tell me what's wrong and maybe we can fix it. Bella please talk to me."

I don't think she could stand him begging. "We'll fix it," she sighed. "I just have a lot going on and I don't mean to take it out on you."

The ding of the oven went off and I grabbed the mitt and took out whatever she was cooking, it smelled good too.

"Thank you baby," he told her. "I love you."

I heard the door close, and walked over to see Bella with her head in her hands. I sat next to her and pulled her on my lap, she wrapped her arms around my neck and sobbed on my shirt.

"It'll be okay Jingle Bells," I cooed, rubbing her back softly.

"No it won't. He loves me and I love him, I do but I can't stop thinking about Edward. I don't even know why I keep thinking about him, its not like he feels the same," she sobbed.

"Listen to me," I sighed. "Its sounds dumb but the best thing to do is follow your heart."

She wiped her tears and softly laughed, "I'm sorry Jasper, you shouldn't have to see this."

"You're like my baby sister now," I laughed. "It's my job to protect you."

She stood up and grabbed her bags, "Let's go Jazzy, before Alice sends a search party for me."

She locked her door, and we jumped on my bike, heading to my house.

**songs on profile  
****review please :)**


	10. La Casa CullenHale

**I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 10: Casa Cullen/Hale**

**BellaPOV**

The talk I had with Jacob, killed me inside. I don't like hurting someone that means so much to me. But I was glad Jasper was there to help me, ever since we got assigned this project I started feeling very close to Jasper. He's like the big brother I never had but always wanted.

"Bella, thank God you're here now," Alice squealed pulling me into the house. "First, Bella Barbie, then movies and junk food and something Emmett has planned."

"Big brother save me!!" I yelled in mock horror.

"Oh shush!" and I got pushed into Alice's massive closest.

She handed me a bag and pushed me into a dressing room. "Alice, how do you have a dressing room in your closest?"

"You're acting like that's stupid," she said very seriously.

"I swear I would love to know what goes on in that head of yours," I smiled.

"Oh its pretty easy, the world's largest mall and a few bunnies," she giggled and I laughed walking out the dressing room to show Alice and Rose the finished product.

"Dude, she's hot!" Rose yelled, "Come hair and make-up time."

I stood sitting in the chair while Rose curled my hair and Alice did my make-up. When they were finished, they ran off to get ready and left me in front of the full-length mirror in awe.

I didn't even recognize myself. I had very light make-up and my hair was in big loose curls that cascaded down my shoulders. I had on blue Victoria Secret sweatpants on and a blue lace cami. I turned to see if Rose and Alice were done and they looked like models in sweats. Rosalie had the same outfit as me just in pink with her hair half pulled back and the rest hanging straight down her shoulders. Alice had it in purple with her hair in its regular spikes.

Knock Knock

"I've come to see if Bella is still alive," Jasper said walking into the closest.

"Hey cowboy," I laughed, looking at Jasper's Dallas Cowboy pajama pants and t-shirt.

"Hey you girls match," he mused looking us over. "Let's go, Emmett is getting bored."

"Baby, you look so sexy," Emmett growled picking up Rose.

"Ahh! My eyes! It burns!" Edward yelled coming into the room and taking a seat next to me on the couch. He looked so cute in the green Spartans sweatshirt and green and blue plaid pajama pants.

"I like your outfit," Edward whispered in my ear.

I swear I felt my heart beat started racing and my face turn a shade of red "Thanks, school spirit huh?" I smiled pulling his sweatshirt.

"Yes, I guess so," he laughed. "Go Spartans!"

"Okay guys, game time!" Emmett boomed.

"What are we playing?" I asked him and he suddenly got a very mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Truth or Dare: Cullen Style!" Emmett winked. "Rules are, you have to answer truthfully and you can't back out of a dare or you get one three times worse."

We took, our place around the living room, Alice on Jasper's lap, Rose next to Emmett on the love seat and me on the couch with Edward.

"I'll go first, Truth or Dare..." Emmett looked around. "Bella."

"Truth?" it came out more like a question than a statement.

"What is something about you most people don't know?"

"Oh, I'm very flexible," I smiled.

"Prove it!" everyone yelled in unison.

I got up and walked to the middle of the room. I started to bend backwards to form the bridge, I heard someone whistle and I though I'll give them a show. I slowly began to lift my left leg in the air and once I knew I had good grip on the floor, I picked up my right leg to do a handstand. I lowered the bottom half of my body into a split and I picked up my top half to meet my bottom. "Tada!" I smiled.

I looked around to see a very wide eyed Edward, Jasper, and Emmett.

"Jingle Bells that was awesome," Jasper laughed.

"Jingle Bells?" everyone besides me questioned.

"Yes, Bella is my Jingle Bells," he smiled proudly. "But only I get to call her that."

"My turn," I smiled. "Truth or Dare Rose?"

She shrugged, "Dare."

"I dare you to call Mike Newton and say that your greatest fantasy involves him and whipped cream."

"Give me the phone," she grumbled. "Hey Mike, its Rosalie Hale. I just wanted to call and tell you that my greatest fantasy involves you and whipped cream....No I don't want to fulfill it....If you try it Emmett will kill you....Eww no!....God goodbye Mike. " And she threw my phone at me, "That was disturbing. Jasper Truth or Dare."

"Dare, Rosie."

"I dare you to go into Alice's closest and pull out a dress and put it on until we go to sleep."

Jasper mumbled all the way up the stairs. About 20 minutes later he came down in a floral spring dress. "Rose Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Emmett a lap dance."

We all burst out laughing, after Rose turned on the music and gave him a lap dance in front of us. When she finished she took a bow and sat back down on the couch next to a very happy Emmett. "Truth or Dare, Emmett?"

"Truth, I don't trust you baby."

"If I was a food, what type would I be, and how would you eat me?"

He took a long time to answer. "An ice cream cone," he grinned. "Because I'll be doing a lot of licking." We each threw a pillow at him. "Edward truth or dare."

Edward shrugged, "Dare bro"

"I dare you to switch underwear with Bella"

"That's sick Emmett" He turned to me, biting his lip, "May I wear your underwear?

I covered by face as I climbed off the couch and followed him into the bathroom, "Edward, do we have to do this?"

"Sorry love, its a dare," he chuckled as I climbed in the shower and closed the curtains. "Drop'em let me see what you got."

Oh my God! I bit my lip and handed him my blue lace Victoria secret boy shorts.

"Nice, Thank God its not a thong," he smirked handing me his boxers. "Are you ready?"

"Um, yeah I think," I said adjusting my sweats.

"Lets go then," he smiled grabbing my hand and leading me back to the living room.

As we made it back to the room, Emmett stood up, "Okay, lets see it!" We both showed him the underwear and I thought Emmett was going to die from heart failure from laughing too hard. "Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Edward laughed, "I dare you to shave you right leg."

Alice ran off to grab the electric razor, he began to shave his leg, "This is so going to suck." We giggled as he removed all the hair, then we compared the two.

"It looks so much skinner without hair!" Alice teased.

"Shut up tinker bell, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she challenged her brother.

"I dare you to wear Jasper's clothes on Monday to school."

She groaned and nodded her head. Emmett finally agreed after a lot of begging to let me and Edward exchange underwear again.

When we walked back into the living room, it was still Alice's turn, "Okay, last one of the night. Bella?"

"Dare," I answered simply.

"I dare you to make out with Edward."

I saw Jasper tense up rather quickly. First we share underwear, now we have to make out. I turned and faced him, "Edward, would you kiss me?"

**EdwardPOV**

Did she just ask me to kiss her?

"Sure," I smiled.

She leaned up to me and crushed her lips to mine, _this was way better than any dream._ Her tongue ran across my bottom lip asking for access which I happily gave. She leaned up more to deepen the kiss and I could hear cat calls coming from my sisters. After our tongues fought for control, the kiss turned sweet and slowed down. I slowly pulled away and placed a chaste kiss on her lips as I watched her eyelashes flutter.

She slowly blinked her eyes open and blushed.

"That was amazing," I whispered down towards her.

"Yeah, it was."

The evil pixie always has to interrupt, "Movie time!"

Jasper, Alice, Bella and I were gathered on the couch as the movie began, while Rose and Em were still on the love seat.

I wasn't even paying attention to the movie, all I could think about was how utterly amazing that kiss was.

When the movie ended and the credits started rolling, I looked around to see who was still awake. And to my amazement everyone was knocked the fuck out, including Bella who had fallen asleep curled up on my chest.

I looked down to see her eyelashes fluttering, she must be dreaming. I tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and she stirred in her sleep, gripping on to my sweatshirt.

"Edward.." she spoke so clearly I could have sworn she woken up. "Edward...I love you...don't leave..."

_She just said she loved me, I did not imagine that._

"I love you too angel," I smiled placing a kiss on her head.

"hmmm," was all she mumbled and gripped tighter on my sweatshirt.

I leaned down and closed my eyes, falling asleep with a shit eating grin on my face.

**Outfits on Profile  
Review :)**


	11. The Truth

**Do not own Twilight!**

**Chapter 11: The Truth**

**  
BellaPOV**

I woke up early in the morning, to find us in the same position we were last night. I had to blink a few times to get the haziness out my eyes, when I was finally able to see, I noticed Edward's arms wrapped around my waist, holding me tightly.

For a moment I actually felt like I belonged in his arms but then I thought about the talk Jacob and I had last night and I knew I couldn't do this, at least not while I was still with him, and especially not knowing the way Edward felt about me.

He stirred for a moment and I felt his grip on my waist falter, I used it to my advantage and pulled out out of his grasp.

I walked around him and straight into the kitchen, to make breakfast for everyone as a thank you.

The kitchen was amazing, I decided on making eggs, pancake, bacon, sausage, and toast with my mom's famous ice tea. I found all the ingredients and cooking supplies and got to work quickly. I piled a mountain of pancakes on a plate and put the scrambled eggs in a bowl, a plate separate for the bacon and sausage, then a plate piled high with toast.

When I finished setting the table, I heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

"Well good morning my dear," a motherly voice called from behind me.

"Good morning Esme," I smiled motioning towards the table. "I hope you don't mind, that I used your kitchen."

"Of course not, sweetheart," Esme wrapped me in a warm hug. "I'm just so happy you feel so at home."

I blushed and lowered my head, I haven't felt close to a mother figure since my mom passed, but Esme, she makes me feel like I have a mom again, "I just wanted to show how thankful I am, because you all have made me feel like apart of a family again."

"Aww Bella, you're a Cullen now," she smiled widely. "Let me get the kids."

I nodded and took a seat at the table to wait for the others, Esme quickly joined me at the table, sitting beside me.

"Wow mom, you really pulled out all the best for Bella's first breakfast here huh?" I could here Jasper chuckle as he took his seat next to me.

"Really mom! Bella loves you already, this is way too much," Edward said sitting across from me and next to his mom.

"It smells delicious mom," Alice bounced into her seat next to Jasper.

Emmett came running into the room, yelling "FOOD!" and took his spot next to Edward.

Rose sat down next to Emmett and shook her head smiling, "God Emmie! What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me," he simply stated swiping a piece of bacon.

We all laughed as Carlisle walked in, "Good morning everyone, everything looks so good." He eyed the food on the table and looked at me, "Its nice to see you again Bella."

I blushed and gave him a silent thank you, while he took his place at the head of the table across his wife.

"Well, I didn't make any of this," Esme giggled. "Bella did."

"You can cook?!" Emmett and Alice asked shocked.

I blushed, "Yes I can cook, not very well though."

"Are you kidding me Jingle Bells, this food is delicious," Jasper said stuffing his face while Emmett nodded in agreement because his mouth was too full to speak.

Edward looked at me a gave me his crooked smile, "You are an excellent chef Bella."

"Thank you," I sheepishly smiled.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked while Carlisle and Esme cleared the plates.

"I was thinking, we go to the movies, then come back here, change and head out to Port Angeles to that teen club we went to before," Alice giggled bouncing out her seat.

"I'm cool with that if you guys are."

"Sure," everyone smiled in unison.

When everyone was finished, I followed Rose and Alice to Alice's closest slash/mall to get dressed.

Well scratch that, Alice and Rose wanted to play 'Bella Barbie' again.

But for once I think she took my sense of style into account.

I walked into the dressing room to find a 'Too Sweet To Eat' t-shirt that was gray, baby blue, pink, and had hearts and a large cupcake on the side. _Cute Alice, _with a pair of pink ripped skinny jeans and plain gray converses. I walked out to see myself in the mirror

I couldn't thank Alice enough for not putting me in heals or a skirt.

I sat and waited for Rose and Alice to make their grand entrance. After about 20 minutes, they finally graced me with their presence, and what I saw shocked me and made my jaw hit the ground.

"Is there something wrong?" Rose innocently asked.

I gaped, staring at them in front of me, "What are you wearing?"

"Jeans..." Ally answered a little quietly, looking herself over.

In front of me, the normally high fashion super models that I came to consider my best friends, weren't wearing heals.

Rose was in a pink t-shirt with a black cross and the word infamous across her chest, dark skinny jeans and a pair of black converses.

Alice was in a white Abercrombie Fitch t-shirt, blue extreme skinny jeans, and white sequined converses.

"I've never seen you guys, dressed like that," I mused looking them over. "You look great."

"Geez Bella, you act like we don't know how to dress comfortable," Ally laughed grabbing my hand and dragging me down the stairs.

When I got to the bottom I saw the boys in all their glory. _It should be illegal for them to look that good._

Jasper was in light blue skinny jeans, a white and gray t-shirt, and white and gray DC sneakers.

Emmett was in dark blue boot cut jeans, a black and white t-shirt, and black construction timberland boots.

But the most beautiful of them all, had to be Edward. Seeing him made my heart stop. He was in a gray, black, and white t-shirt, dark blue slim jeans, and gray converses.

They looked up and smiled at us as we made our way out the door.

We all packed into Emmett's large jeep, Em driving with Rose in the passenger side, Jasper and Alice in the middle, and Me and Edward in the back. _Awkward._ He hasn't spoken a word to me since breakfast and that was barely a sentence or two.

Everyone was in their own conversations when a very familiar song came on over the radio, I couldn't remember where I heard it but it was very catchy, and for some reason, I knew all the words.

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

I heard Edward start to sing along with me. I looked over at him and he grinned still mouthing the words.

_Where have I heard this song before?_

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, this is the song we danced to at the club. How could I forget that was one of the most amazing nights I ever had.

He smiled down at me and grabbed my right hand and gave it a tight squeeze. I felt the heat under my cheeks so I lowered my head, Edward got closer to my face and began whispering in my ear.

"I hope you remember this song," he breathed. He smelled so good.

Looking up to meet his gaze, I smiled, "I do. I actually love this song."

He smirked at me, "So do I."

We got to the movie theater in record time. As we filed out the car and into the lobby to buy tickets, Edward never let go of my hand.

"6 please," Emmett said pulling out his credit card.

"What are we watching?" I asked Ally, a little confused.

"Friday the 13th," she giggled.

"No, I don't do horror movies!" I quietly shouted. "They freak me out. I'm scared of almost anything."

Edward gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and I instantly felt better.

After the woman handed him the tickets we went inside to get popcorn and find good seats. I was about to follow the girls, when Edward called my name, "Bella, can you help my buy the popcorn?"

I nodded and started walking towards the concession stand. "Hey you ever wonder why they sell popcorn at the movies? I mean you're supposed to be quiet and the pick the nosiest foods, like popcorn, and nachos..."

Before I could finish my observation, my body was yanked into a dark cramped space. The act of it alone shocked me. The first thing I noticed was Edward's hand on the small of my back, pulling me closer. His piercing green eyes found mine, and I couldn't break the hold he had of them. I stood completely still, afraid to move but on the other had, I didn't want to move. He leaned down, slowly grazing his nose lightly by the skin of my jaw, and down to my neck. I bit my lip as my breathing hitched when he pressed his warm soft lips into my neck. He paused for a moment and I could hear the wheels in his mind turning, he was thinking.

"Did you mean it?" I felt him say against my skin.

"M-Mean Wh-What?" I stuttered, trying to control my pulse, which began to race.

"Last night," he looked into my eyes. "What you said last night, did you mean it?"

"Edward, if you heard me sleep talk, I'm sorry, I say whatever I'm dreaming about," I let out a nervous chuckle.

"So, you didn't mean it," his face dropped.

"Tell me what I said and I'll let you know. Promise."

"You told me not to leave you," he took a slight pause. "And you said you loved me."

_Oh shit!_

I got really nervous, do I tell him the truth? Or do I lie?

I can't lie to him, I promised him to tell the truth. I can't tell him the truth, I can't hurt Jacob.

"Um... Yeah I meant it," I sighed. "I do love you Edward, more than I should. I can understand if you don't feel the sa-"

He cut me off mid sentence, when he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. Our lips moved perfectly in sync. We finally pulled apart for air.

"I love you too Bella," he smiled.

I totally lost control of the moment and crushed my lips back to his, wanting more of him. My hands found the way to his neck and pulled him closer towards me, while his snaked around my waist pulling me deeper into his body, and deepening our kiss at the same time.

I pulled away first, with only one thing in my mind, _Jacob_.

"Edward, I shouldn't have done that," he tried to protest, but I continued talking. "Its not fair to you and definitely not fair to Jacob. I'm still with him. I can't do this, I'm sorry." I tried walking away but he held me in place.

"Bells, I'm here when you want me. I'll always be here," he whispered in my ear, letting me go to walk to the now line free concession stand.

After we got popcorn and paid, we made our way into the theater. The movie wasn't as bad as I thought, some parts were kind of funny, but some parts were scary and I pulled on Edward's arm for comfort.

After it was over we walked out in a fit of laughter.

"Dude I can't believe they killed the hottest girl," Jasper frowned, earning a smack in the chest from Alice.

Emmett laughed, "Can you believe that 20 minute intro, I thought that was the movie, I was about to get up and leave."

Edward flung his arm around my shoulders, "I know man, after the movie really began, I was waiting for the third one to start."

**( a/n: actually conversation I had with my friends when we went to see the movie. Props to Di, Ky, && Cisco!! =] )**

We all just laughed as we made it to the cars and sat back in our usual seats.

When we got home we saw it was almost 5, Alice and Rose dragged me up the stairs and said we didn't have enough time to get ready for the club. I thought it would only take us about an hour, boy was I wrong.

After nearly 3 hours of them poking and prodding at me I was finally ready.

I looked in the mirror and I was almost positive that it wasn't me staring back. If it wasn't for the familiar lips and nose, I would have sworn it was the invasion of the body snatchers. But really, this girl could match the beauty of Alice and Rose.

My hair was a mess of curls that framed my face. I had very light make-up that made my dull brown eyes, look almost hazel. I was wearing a purple tight to the skin cocktail dress and matching purple and black pumps. I had only a single piece of jewelry, a black heart hung from my neck on a silver chain.

I was amazed, Alice looked memorizing in a black strapless knot cocktail dress, and black pumps. A gift Emmett gave her hung from her neck, a small Tinker Bell charm on a silver chain.

Rosalie looked drop dead gorgeous in a red silk jersey dress, that clung to all the right places, with silver pumps. Jasper's last Christmas gift, a silver rose pendent, hung on her neck.

Instead of always looking like the odd one out, for once I looked like one of them.

I couldn't wait to see the guys, as we walked down the stairs.

Emmett wore a black stripped short sleeve button down with a white tee underneath, blue slim jeans, and black and white sneakers.

Jasper looked so prep in white shirt rolled up to his elbows and a black and gray sweater vest on top. He had straight legged dark jeans and nice black shoes.

Edward turned to look in my direction as I descended the stairs. He was breath taking in a simple long sleeved black shirt and dark jeans with black shoes.

He held out his hand and I intertwined my fingers in his. Kissing my temple he breathed, "You look amazing, Bells."

I blushed and smiled up at him, as he led me out to his Volvo.

"Are we going alone?" I asked while the others walked to Emmett's jeep.

He chuckled opening my door, "We're taking my car and Em is taking his."

The ride to the club was silent, as I looked out the window and tried to picture Jacob's face, but I couldn't, all I could see was Edward. I just sighed in defeat, it wasn't working.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, switching lanes.

I figured since he knew I loved him, there is no reason lying, "Trying to picture Jacob's face. I can't seem to remember what he looks like."

"Hmm," was all he said, and it was back to the silence.

When we got to the club the always a gentlemen, Edward opened my door for me. I have to admit, he knows what to do to make a girl feel special.

I smiled as he helped me out.

He twirled me in a circle, and stopped with his chest against my back, to whisper in my right ear, "Let's have fun."

After a few songs, I saw Alice and Rose running up to me, "Bella!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Bella," Rose shouted over the music.

"There's an open mic night next Saturday and we signed you up," Alice beamed.

I gulped, "Um, I don't do so well in public."

"Jingle Bells, don't be stupid. I signed up too and I signed you up, Eddie," Jasper said nudging me from behind.

I figured I better face my fears, "Okay, I'll do it."

Alice and Rose squealed in excitement and pulled me out to dance with them. After more songs and a lot of water, I needed a break and sat next to Jasper on the couch.

"Are you okay, Bells?" Jasper asked with a worried expression.

"Not really Jazzy, your brother told me he loves me."

"What did you say?"

"I told him the truth," I said taking a deep breath. "I told him I love him too."

"What about Jake?"

I sighed, knowing this question was coming, "I don't know Jazzy. I just don't know."

He put his arm around me and gave me a side ways hug. Kissing my head, he said "Be careful." When he got up to leave, Edward came back.

"Its a slow one, dance with me?"

I couldn't say no, no matter how much I knew I shouldn't, my mind returned to the night I was here with him and we almost kissed, "Sure."

As we danced I laid my head on his chest and he pulled me closer. I couldn't resist looking up at him. It was the whole moment all over again. Except this time I knew more than just his name. I knew he loves me and I love him too.

He leaned his head down and met my forehead with his. I closed my eyes and listened to the lyrics of the song that was floating around us.

_But hold your breathe_  
_Because tonight will be the night that I fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_You're impossible to find_

We both slowly gave into each other, and tilted our heads. As soon as our lips were about to touch, my world came crashing down.

"What the hell is going on here?" A angry voice called over the music

We quickly pulled apart and turned to look at the source of the voice.

Standing there, with his arms crossed over his chest, was a angry yet very hurt _Jacob_.

**So so so sorry  
School has been so stressful i promise if i get reviews  
I'll update faster**

**Outfits and songs on profile  
Review! Hit the little green button!!**


	12. The Breakdown

**A/N: I do not own twilight!!**

**Chapter 12: The Breakdown**

**JacobPOV**

Quil decided maybe we should go out, but I'm starting to think it was the worst idea in the world.

We got there and it was packed, we made our way to the bar and I did some people scouting.

It was Saturday night and I wasn't surprised that half the school was in the club. Fall for you started to play and I spotted a girl with chestnut brown hair, just like my Bella.

I shrugged my shoulders and continued to listen to the music, but something in the back of my mind told me to watch that girl. She laid her head on some guys chest, I couldn't see who he was but he looked a lot like Cullen. If Cullen was here then Bella should be too.

I started to make my way through the crowd and towards Edward, when I saw her lean up to kiss him, and the closer I got the more I realized who the girl was. I think I felt my heart crack, it was _my Bella_.

**BellaPOV**

The moment I heard his voice, my world started to spin. I didn't know which way was up. I didn't know what just happened. I was pulled out of my daze when he spoke again.

"Bella! Do you have an answer for me?" he yelled over the music.

I didn't answer him, I didn't know what to say. How do I explain to him what he just saw? I almost kissed his friend in front of him for the _third _time today. There is absolutely no reasonable explanation for that.

He swiftly turned and walked away, _fast._ As I watched him disappear out the door, I was finally able to move and ran after him.

"Jacob!" I yelled finally making it to the street. Looking around, I spotted him heading towards the parking lot.

"Jake, please listen," I pleaded taking hold of his arm.

He turned to face me and I truly saw all the pain I caused, "Bella, there is nothing you can say to make this right!"

"But please Jake, let me explain."

"Explain what?! How you nearly kissed Edward? How you basically _cheated_ on me?!"

The venom in his words made me internally flinch, "I know I can't make this up to you and I'm sorry."

"Bella! SIX YEARS!" he yelled. "You just threw away six years!"

"I didn't mean to," I whispered.

I could tell he was breaking, slowly, like I was inside. I could see it in his eyes and it crushed my heart to see what I caused.

"Tell me one thing, was it worth it Bella?"

I didn't know how to answer that question, "I don't know. Jake please, I'm sorry."

"Its pretty simple Bella, its either _me _or _him?_"

I felt my heart start to beat slower, my hands started to shake, and I could feel the tears threatening to spill over.

"I-I can't," I stuttered, not trusting my words.

"You can't what Bella?" he pleaded. "You can't what? I thought we were stronger then this."

"I can't choose."

"I love you Bella, but do you want to be with me?"

"I know I love you," I could barely speak. "But I don't know if that's enough anymore."

I looked up to see his broken face. "I think you just made your choice," his voice broke.

"I didn't want to hurt you," I begged. "I swear, I didn't think it would end this way."

"Bells its fi-"

"No! Its not!" I yelled interrupting him, already crying. "I never wanted it this way."

I felt my knees buckle, I started to fall but two strong arms caught me. He pulled me close to his chest and I realized I didn't belong there anymore.

"I tried Jake, I tried to not feel anything. But I do, and its not easy for me to lose you."

He held me tighter and I knew his body was shaking, "I'm here Bella. I'll always be here."

I couldn't take it and pulled away, "Why?"

He looked at me confused.

"Stop being nice. Yell at me! Tell me I'm horrible! Tell me you hate me!"

He took a deep, shaky breath, and jammed his hands into his jeans pocket. "I can't do that, Bella."

"I need you to be angry!" I yelled, "I need you to tell me you hate me."

"I hate you Bella. You're a horrible person. Every second I look at you, my heart breaks even more."

I sobbed even harder.

He sighed loudly, "I didn't mean any of that, I only said it because you wanted me too."

He grabbed a hold of my chin and made me look at him, "I love you Bella."

I couldn't help shaking my head, "No look at me! I love you! But you don't love me, not anymore."

I shut my eyes as hard as I could, part of my heart broke and he continued, "No matter how much it breaks my heart to say this, I think its time to say good-bye."

I felt his warm hands let go of my chin and he turned to walk away.

"Jake, I'm sorry," I begged. "So sorry."

He didn't even turn to look at me "Don't be," he paused. "By the way you look beautiful."

I watched him walk away. I stepped back until I felt the wall and slide down. I cried harder than I ever have before.

Only a few moments passed before I heard the door open, the music in club was loud enough for me to understand.

_I can't take it any longer  
__Thought that we were stronger  
__All we do is linger  
__Slipping through our fingers  
__I don't want to try now  
__All that's left is good-bye now  
__Find a way that I can tell you  
__I hate this part right here  
__I hate this part right here  
__I just can't take your tears  
__I hate this part right here_

How fitting, Karma really does suck!. Hearing that song just made me cry harder than before.

"Oh my God Bella!" I heard Rose's voice, and many footsteps behind her, running towards me.

"Bella, what did he do?" Jasper hissed pulling me close.

"He s-said good-bye," I mumbled my response.

"Edward give your keys to Rose," Jasper ordered. "Rose... Alice, take Bella to the house."

I felt two pair of arms help me to my feet and lead me towards his car.

I needed to see Edward, I cleared the blurriness out of my eyes and searched for him, but he wasn't there. "Where's Edward?"

Emmett looked around and couldn't find him, "Oh shit."

Emmett grabbed Jasper's arm and took off running.

**JasperPOV**

I could only hope Edward wasn't going after Jacob.

Finally, Edward came into view and so did Jake.

They stared at each other intently. Not moving a muscle. After what seemed like forever, Jake picked up his hand and punched Edward straight in the jaw.

I had to put a restraining hand on Emmett. This wasn't our fight. Even though he was my little brother, this was his battle, not ours.

Edward took the punch, without even the slightest flinch. I was waiting for his swing but it never came.

"I'm sorry Jacob," he spoke through a clenched jaw.

"Sorry?" Jake scoffed. "Sorry, Edward. It took me a lifetime to build a friendship with her! It took my six years to get her to love me like I love her! And in less than a month you took that away from me!"

I don't think Edward knew how to respond to that.

"She was my world. _I _was her sun," Jacob lowered his head. "We were supposed to be friends."

"We are," Edward said finally finding his voice.

"Friends? I think you're confused. Because you see where I come from, your friend doesn't fall for your girl."

"We didn't plan this Jacob. I didn't plan on falling in love with her."

"But you did anyway! Everything I built, you destroyed. I planned on marring her! We were going to have a future! The nice house, with the beautiful kids..." he trailed off.

"I'm sorry Jake."

Jake shook his head, "That's going to fix it. Nothing you can say will fix this!"

"Ja-"

"Go to hell Cullen!"

Jacob turned away and continued down the street.

I walked towards Edward and pulled him back towards the direction the car was.

The ride home was silent. Everything was quiet when we walked into the house.

I was tired and I know Edward wanted to ice his jaw. After returning from the freezer with a bag of frozen peas we retreated to our rooms. I heard shuffling coming from Alice's room and decided to check on the girls.

Bella, Alice, and Rose were out of their dresses and in comfortable sweats. Bella was wrapped in between Rose and Alice, it looked like they had fallen asleep tangled in each other.

I would see if Bella wanted to talk tomorrow. After I closed the door, I walked to my room and threw myself on my bed, falling into a deep sleep.

**BellaPOV**

I woke up in the morning and my face felt puffy. At first I didn't remember last night at all, but then it came back. Edward – Jacob – Fight – Break-up.

I looked around and noticed I was alone, dragging my legs up, and resting my forehead on my knees, I began to cry.

My world changed in the course of twenty minutes.

I lost my best friend.

Edward probably thinks I hate him or worse, _blame him._

I knew one thing I had to do, I had to talk to him. He knows how I feel, I basically told risked everything. I think he really does love me, but I can't be sure. I really have to talk to him.

What about Jake? I can't believe I put him through that. I'm a horrible person, I didn't deserve him. He deserves someone loving and faithful, and right now I just really miss my best friend.

A few minutes into my self-loathing, there was a soft knock on the door. After I didn't answer I heard the door creak open, it was probably Alice or Rose coming to check in on me.

I looked up and through my puffy, watery eyes, I saw beautiful crystal blue ones. "Jasper?"

"Aw, crap Jingle Bells, what's wrong?" he cooed softly, closing the distance between us and pulling me onto his lap.

"J-Jazzy what did I do?" I sobbed, "I ruined everything."

"Shh, no you didn't," he looked me in the eyes. "You told the truth. You were honest. You did what was best for you."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. I knew he was right.

The things I learned by watching this family was that they were an amazing family, contributing and loving.

Carlisle was the most compassionate man.

Esme is probably one of the most amazing women you will ever meet.

Emmett looks mean but he's just a huge teddy bear and he'll protect you no matter what.

Jasper is always right, he never judges and he always knows exactly how you feel.

Rosalie is way more than just plain beautiful, she's smart as hell, loves everything car related, and can beat any mechanic out there.

Edward always knows what's on your mind, he can tell when you're lying, and is completely old fashioned.

Alice has the biggest heart, she never doubts, and she's always there. Also, to never bet against her.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Follow your heart, but be careful. Some people forget to mention that sometimes the heart takes you to places you've never been before. Places that are scary, exciting, alluring, and dangerous. Sometimes your heart doesn't always lead you to your happy ending. But in truth that's not even the hard part, the hard part is when you follow your heart, you leave everything else behind – normality. You go into the unknown and can never turn back. Jingle Bells, do what is right for you, forget everyone else, make yourself happy, and you will see people be happy because you are. Follow your heart but make sure its what you want to do, not what everyone else expects," Jasper leaned in and kissed my forehead and left me alone to think about what he said.

After a few minutes of mulling it over, I figured I'd follow my heart and let it see where it leads me.

**EdwardPOV**

I couldn't sleep last night, not only because of the aching feeling in my jaw but because even though, I was happy she chose me, I couldn't help but feel guilty for contributing to Bella breaking Jacob's heart.

He had a life planned, I don't know what I would do if someone pulled everything I had worked for out from under me.

He had every reason to hate me and especially to hit me, but damn he had a mean right hook.

After staring at the ceiling for another 20 minutes, my bedroom door opened. I turned to see my angel looking at me.

_She probably hates you. She's probably here to tell you this is all your fault and she never wants to see you again. _

She very hesitantly walked over to the empty side of my bed. We didn't say a word to each other, we just looking deeply into each other's eyes. She slowly climbed into the bed and snuggled up to the side of my body. She was resting her head on my bare chest, when I finally decided to speak, "I'm sorry Bella."

"For?" she asked looking yup at me.

"For making you go through all this, I never wanted you getting hurt."

She sighed, "I lost my best friend, but I followed my heart and it led me to you."

I gently kissed her forehead, "We don't have to rush you know? We can take our time to be together."

She nodded her head, "I love you Edward."

Hearing her say those words to me, I couldn't help but smile. I placed a small yet passionate kiss on her lips, "You are my life now, I love you."

We laid like this for the rest of the morning, until early afternoon. Eventually our hunger got the best of us and we had to go get food. Everyone barely spoke, we all exchanged knowing smiles and we let Bella express herself as she saw fit.

We didn't push her to talk, she talked when she wanted too. We spent the whole day in each other's arms. Sometimes she would cry and when she did, I would hold her tighter and let her know I was there.

As twilight approached, I drove her home. She gave everyone a long hug and shared a silent conversation with Jasper.

When we arrived at her house, I gave her a small kiss, not wanting to push her to far, too soon. As she disappeared into her home, I wondered what tomorrow would bring and how she would cope. But I was there if she needed me, I would always be there.

**Again sorry it took so long to update!  
****School's a killer! Plus about half a million other things I have going on.**

**I dedicate this chapter to my best friends!!  
****Jasper is based on a lot of them, I don't know where I would be without you guys.**

**Review please it makes me happy :)  
****Hit that little green button!!**


	13. Breathe

**A/N: I do not own twilight!!**

**Twilight Saga quote in this chapter.  
****MIGHT or MIGHT NOT be said by the original character so...  
****What was it? Who said it? And which book is it in?  
****Answer me in your review**

**Chapter 13: Breathe**

**BellaPOV**

I woke up Monday morning, with a massive headache, and a feeling that all I really wanted to do was stay in bed for the rest of my life.

_How was I going to face everyone?_

I got the strength to sit up and start my morning routine. I did everything in my power to avoid looking at the box in the corner of my room.

_Flashback_

_"Bells what's wrong?" Charlie asked looking up from the TV. _

_"Nothing dad."_

_He got up and handed me a box, "Jake passed by earlier, he said you'd want this back." _

_"It's my stuff," my voice cracked._

_"I don't get it. He came handed me the box and said he'll see me around. He looked pretty bad too," he took a deep breath. "Did you guys have a fight?"_

_"W-We broke up."_

_"Aw Bella. I know you cared about him but maybe its for the best. I know it might hurt right now. The right thing isn't always obvious. Sometimes the right thing for one person is the wrong thing for someone else. But if you think you did the right thing then stick to it."_

_He gave me a awkward smile and I trudged upstairs. I dropped the box by the door and cried myself to sleep._

_End of Flashback_

After I finished getting ready, I heard a honk outside my window.

It was The Cullen's. For the first time, I smiled looking at them leaning on the outside of Emmett's jeep.

I walked outside to meet them.

"Hi love," Edward smiled kissing my forehead.

"Hi," I smiled kissing his cheek in reply. "Good morning everyone."

"Hey, we're going to be late. So we better get a move on," Emmett smiled getting back in his car and we followed suit.

"Why did you guys decide to pick me up?"

"Well, we knew today was going to be hard for you so we decided to help by offering support," Alice said. I finally got a good look at Alice and burst out laughing.

"You're...really...wearing...his...clothes..." I said in between breaths.

Alice groaned and leaned on Jasper. Everyone in the car joined my laughter.

"Its good to see you laugh, because we were worried," Rosalie added.

We arrived to the school and Emmett parked his massive jeep as close to the school as he could.

When I got out, I could feel the stares coming from Jacob and my friends. I clutched Edward's hand for support while he lead me past Jacob's car, that had all my friends leaning against it.

I could hear the faint whispering of _'how evil I was' _and _'how I didn't deserve Jake'_.

I felt the burning of a tear forming at the corner of my right eye. I blinked it away before it could escape. Edward somehow knew I was going to cry because he rushed in the school and took me to my locker.

"Bella, are you going to be alright today?" he asked concern dripping off every word.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I have to be."

The rest of the morning passed by the same. Rude stares and angry whispering. I was about ready to run out and never come back.

I had my class with Jasper before lunch and I couldn't be happier to see his face. He met me outside the class room and escorted me in.

He made sure that he was sitting next to me, we figured that if we would sit in the back no one would stare. The eyes of my fellow students followed me until I was safety in my seat.

Jasper gave the class a murderous look and they quickly looked away.

I banged my head against the top of desk and earned myself a quiet laugh from Jasper in return. I glared at him and counted the minutes until I could see Edward again.

When the bell finally rang, we made our way out the room as quick as possible. I saw Alice, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie standing outside the cafeteria doors.

Alice and Rose exchanged a knowingly look with me, and I weakly smiled in response.

Without speaking Emmett grabbed Rose's hand and led her into the cafeteria.

Jasper squeezed my shoulder and Alice gave me a quick hug, before disappearing after Em and Rose.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked extending his hand to me.

I sighed and took hold of his hand, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Stealing a very sweet kiss from my lips, Edward smiled and led me into my death.

Walking to 'The Cullen's Table' in the far corner was brutal. Everyone stared and that just made Edward hold me closer to him.

I didn't know if they stared because it was no longer Jacob holding my hand or because Edward was no longer the only available Cullen.

Whatever the reason it continued that way for the rest of lunch and the remainder of the day.

**)!#$%^&*(**

The rest of the week continued the same, the stares had died down a bit, but there was still talk about what was the real reason my previous relationship ended.

Everyday either Edward or all the Cullen's would pick me up, I would spend the afternoon with them, and return home just in time to make Charlie dinner.

I was able to spend more time with Edward, since he and Jasper quit the baseball team. The guys kept giving Edward the hint that they didn't want him there, and if Edward wasn't playing, Jasper wouldn't either.

Even though Charlie loved Jacob like a son, he saw my reasons for the break-up and supported my relationship with Edward.

I eventually cleaned my room and packed up all of Jacob's stuff in a box.

Jasper had convinced me to drop it off personally since Jacob and I barely managed eye contact during school.

I decided he was right because the one thing I didn't get to do was say good-bye and have proper closure with the end of our relationship.

That became the reason that I couldn't fully be myself with Edward.

On Friday afternoon I drove out to his house in La Push, when I was sure he was back from practice.

Saturday morning I went with Alice and Rose to the mall, to get an outfit for tonight.

We were back in my bedroom playing 'Bella Barbie' and then it hit me, _what was I going to sing?_ In reality I had no idea what I was going to sing tonight.

I wrote a song last night after I saw Jake but I wasn't sure whether to sing it or not. I didn't want to upset Edward in any way, but I felt that this song my good-bye, since last night didn't go so well.

_Flashback_

_Knock Knock_

_The door opened and I saw Billy in his wheel chair._

_"Hello Billy," I said softly, hoping he wasn't mad._

_"It's great to see you Bella," he smiled. "What can I help you with?"_

_I stuttered at his genuine happiness to see me, "I-I came to return Jacob's stuff."_

_"Oh," he frowned. "He's in his room."_

_I walked past Billy and down the hallway to his small room. I knocked on the door, "Come in."_

_I walked in the see Jacob's room relatively clean for the first time in years, "Um Jake?"_

_He looked up stunned, "B-Bella?" He quickly composed himself, "What are you doing here?"_

_"You gave me my stuff back, so I thought it was only fair to return yours."_

_"I didn't want any of it back."_

_I put down his box on his bed and stepped away, "I'm sorry Jake. I know there's nothing I can say to make everything okay between us again. But I want you to know that I'm hurting too."_

_He glared at me, "You're hurting? Are you kidding Bella? Is it just by chance that you're already flaunting your new relationship with Cullen."_

_"Its not li-"_

_"I don't want to hear it Bella. I said we could be friends and I think I have to take that back."_

_"Pl-"_

_He cut me off again, "Isabella you dropped off my stuff, now just go."_

_I felt defeated. I couldn't say anything even though I had loads to say. I blinked away the few tears I had and retreated out the door, closing it behind me. _

_When I got to the front door, Billy spoke. "Bella, I not mad over what happened with you and Jacob," he sighed. "He'll come around, just give him time."_

_I gave him a small smile and walked out to my car. I was about to pull away, when I noticed Jacob watching me through his window. _

_I couldn't handle his stare. It burned me all over. You could see all the pain written across his features. _

_His face was the last thing I saw before I drove away._

_End of Flashback_

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Alice's voice rang out loud.

Stunned out of my thoughts, "What?"

"You're ready," Rose smiled, pointing to the mirror.

I got up and took a good look. Like always, it's wasn't my exact outfit choice but it was beautiful none-the-less.

Alice kept it simpler than she would have, and for that I was grateful.

My hair was a curly mess, but I loved it. I had a gray, one shoulder top on, and plain black skinny jeans, with black ankle boots.

I looked at my guitar case on my bed and decided on what I was going to play. I walked off to my jewelry box and found my favorite bracelet.

"Who gave you this?" Alice smiled, helping me close the clasp.

I stood quiet for a moment and simply smiled, "A friend."

The ride to the club wasn't long in Rose's M3,and Alice said we would be meeting the guys there.

When we arrived the usually noisy club was a bit calmer then usual. The dance floor had small tables and chairs, and the DJ's booth was now a stage.

We found the guys sitting at a table close to the stage. I took an empty seat next to Edward and he grabbed my hand and kissed my palm.

"You look beautiful love," he whispered so only I could hear.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I smiled lightly kissing his jaw. He had a plain black polo, ripped jeans, and converses.

After a few people were done with their songs. Edward's name was called, he gave me a parting kiss and walked onto the stage.

Edward walked over to the electric guitar on the stage, and then to the microphone, "I know it says that I'm supposed to be singing alone but I thought that if you didn't mind, I'll ask my brothers to join me."

The crowd applauded and Edward called his brothers on stage.

I looked at Alice and Rosalie, and they looked as surprised as I was.

Jasper took the base, while Emmett sat by the drum set.

"So, I know I was supposed to perform later but my brother's and I wrote a song for some special girls in our lives. Here it is," Jasper smiled in our direction.

_**Jasper **Edward Emmett &&_ **_This is all three_**

_**This time, This place  
**__**Misused, Mistakes  
**__**Too long, Too late  
**__**Who was I to make you wait  
**__**Just one chance  
**__**Just one breath  
**__**Just in case there's just one left  
**__**Cause you know, you know, you know**_

Jasper's voice was beautiful and you could tell that when he was singing, he was singing only to Alice.

**_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_**

_On my knees, I'll ask  
__Last chance for one last dance  
__Cause with you, I'd withstand  
__All of hell to hold your hand  
__I'd give it all  
__I'd give for us  
__Give anything but I won't give up  
__Cause you know, you know, you know_

I saw Edward wink at me and I was all teary eyed. It was beautiful and I knew this was meant to be.

**_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_**

_**So far away  
**__So far away  
__Been far away for far too long  
__**So far away  
**__So far away  
__Been far away for far too long  
__But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted  
__I wanted you to stay  
__Cause I needed  
__I need to hear you say_

I know Rosalie was smiling like a crazy at her huge teddy bear.

**_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_**

_**Believe it  
**__**Hold on to me and, never let me go  
**__Keep breathing  
__Hold on to me and, never let me go  
__Keep breathing  
__Hold on to me and, never let me go_

When they finished, Alice, Rose, and I shot up out our seats clapping our heads off. We each hand tears in our eyes. We looked around and the whole club was whistling and clapping at the guys.

When they came to us, we each gave them a huge hug.

"That was beautiful Edward," I smiled giving him a small kiss on his beautiful lips.

"It was for you."

I smiled as we took our seats, to see who was up next.

"Well that was amazing," the announcer said clapping. "Tough act to follow, but get up here Isabella Swan."

I was really nervous taking the stage after the guys. They nearly brought the whole crowd to their feet.

The announcer brought up a bar stool, and I took my acoustic guitar out of its case.

I took my seat and took a deep breath, looking out into the crowd.

That's when I spotted him, Jacob Black. Sitting dead center, he was alone.

I looked at Edward and smiled, hoping he would understand what I was about to do.

"This guitar belonged to my mother," I took another deep breath. "She's not with us anymore, but she always told me to say what I feel and if I couldn't say it then I should sing it."

I looked straight at Jacob, "This is everything I never got to say." I never looked away from Jacob, as I began to play my song.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
__Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
__People are people,  
__And sometimes we change our minds.  
__But it's killing me to see you go after all this time._

_Mmm mmm mmm  
__Mmm mmm mmm mmm  
__Mmm mmm mmm  
__Mmm mmm mmm mmm_

_Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie,  
__Its the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.  
__Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
__Now I don't know what to be without you around._

_And we know it's never simple, never easy.  
__Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
__You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
__And I can't breathe,  
__Without you,  
__But I have to,  
__Breathe,  
__Without you,  
__But I have to._

_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
__Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.  
__But people are people,  
__And sometimes it doesn't workout,  
__Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.  
_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy.  
__Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
__You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
__And I can't breathe,  
__Without you,  
__But I have to,  
__Breathe,  
__Without you,  
__But I have to._

_It's two a.m.  
__Feeling like I just lost a friend.  
__Hope you know it's not easy,  
__Easy for me.  
__It's two a.m.  
__Feeling like I just lost a friend.  
__Hope you know this ain't easy,  
__Easy for me._

_And we know it's never simple, never easy.  
__Never a clean break, no one here to save me._

_Ohhh_

_I can't breathe,  
__Without you,  
__But I have to,  
__Breathe,  
__Without you,  
__But I have to._

_I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry  
__I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry  
I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry__  
__I'm Sorry_

I didn't realize I had closed my eyes, until I heard the loud round of applause. I snapped open my eyes and saw Jacob, he was the loudest out of the applause. His eyes were watery, like he was trying to fight back the tears. Without notice one little one escaped out of the corner of his left eye.

I took a bow, quickly walked off the stage, and straight into Edward's waiting arms.

"Bella that was a perfect way to say good-bye," Edward whispered into my hair.

I pulled away with a smile on my face, "You understand?"

He nodded his head, "I saw him when we went on before."

"So, you're not upset with me?"

"Of course not, you said what you had to and that's it."

I hugged him tighter, feeling like the weight I had before had been lifted. I opened my eyes and Jacob was standing a few feet away, with his hands in his black jeans.

I gave Edward a quick kiss and told him 'I'd be right back'. He simply nodded his head understanding everything I had done and still needed to do.

"Um Bella, that song was just wow," Jacob said looking down.

I just grabbed him and wrapped my arms as tight as I could around his waist, since he was so tall. He wrapped his arms around me, and lowered his head to be able to whisper in my ear. "I'll always be your best friend Bellie, I promise you. I'll be here if you ever need me. Always." I started to cry a little at his words, "And if he breaks your heart, I'll kill him."

I laughed and pulled away looking at his tear stained shirt, "You know, no girl will ever be good enough for you."

"Ah, she's out there somewhere," he smiled grabbing my hand. "Hey, you still wear the bracelet I got you," he chuckled examining my right wrist and the little russet colored wolf.

"Yup! I won't ever take it off again," I vowed.

"Well, I'll see you later Bells," he said kissing my cheek.

"Bye Jakey," I answered back.

"I told you never to call me that," he laughed, walking away.

I felt to arms snake around my waist, "Everything better now, love?"

I leaned into his embrace and tilted my head up to see him, slowly I brought my lips to his for a long passionate kiss, pulling away I saw his bright smile, "It's going to be from now on."

**Another Chapter Updated!**

**Its 2 AM sorry for the sucky ending,  
****I just didn't want to start a new problem in the same chapter.**

**Outfits and Songs on Profile...**

**Twilight Saga quote in this chapter.  
****MIGHT or MIGHT NOT be said by the original character so...  
****What was it? Who said it? And which book is it in?  
****Answer me in your review**

**Please review it makes me happy :)  
****Hit that little green button!!**


	14. Best Friend

**A/N: I do not own twilight!!**

**Chapter 14: Best Friend**

**JasperPOV**

Weeks passed and everything was getting better.

Jacob was slowly accepting Bella back into his life.

Edward and Bella are doing pretty good too. He can't seem to get enough of her or the other way around for that matter.

Bella is always over at our place, either staying with the girls, working on music with me, or permanently attached to Edward's hip.

My parents couldn't be happier that Edward finally found someone after that thing with Tanya burned out.

In reality life was getting good. Bella was apart of our family now, she was the missing piece we didn't know was actually missing until we met her.

She's the balance between Alice and Rosalie.

She's the little clumsy sister, Emmett loves to make fun of.

She's my best friend and my music buddy.

But most important of all, she's Edward's everything.

I was gathering my things for school when Bella bounced into my room, she had spent the night again.

"Good Morning Jazzy," she smiled, sitting on my bed.

"Morning Jingle Bells," I answered back. "Do you ever go home?"

"Mhm, I'm going home tonight. I think Charlie misses me," it was cool she felt so at home here.

Grabbing my bag, I opened the door, "Are you ready for today?"

"Me and public speaking don't mix," she nervously chuckled. "But I'll do my best."

We walked down into the kitchen, to meet the rest of the family. I found my angel sitting at the table, eating lucky charms.

I walked around her and stole a quick spoon full of cereal.

"Hey Jasper! That had the most marshmallows!" Ally whined.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Yeah, like you need more sugar in your system," Rose laughed. "I think you're mental."

"Nope, I'm just magically delicious!" she laughed sticking out her tongue.

"Hey, you guys ready for today?" Emmett asked me and Bells.

We both looked at each other and smiled. "Sort of."

The morning progressed rather quickly, I could barely pay attention, all I kept thinking about was the presentation.

English class started and I made it there before the late bell rang. Bella walked in looking rather nervous.

"Its okay Jingle Bells, we'll do fine," I patted her back as reassurance.

"Jasper Hale, Bella Swan – time for your oral report," the teacher called out.

We made our way towards the front of the room, Bella only slightly tripped on the way there.

I knew Bella was to nervous to begin, so I started. "I have had the pleasure to spend the last month with, Isabella Marie Swan. She's 17 years old. She's also the only child of Charlie and Renee Swan. Her mother passed away last year, after a battle with cancer, she doesn't like to talk about it much. She was born and raised in Forks. What many people don't know is that she loves to play the guitar and she has an amazing voice. Music is her release and her only way to stay close to her mom. She's quiet, shy, and loving. She's also brave, beautiful, and stubborn. I've never known anyone like her. I can honestly say that before this project, I would probably never have spoken to her. But thanks to this class, I found my best friend. I can talk to her about anything and she'll always understand. My family is now complete because of her, and we owe her everything. She's now my Jingle Bells." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she took a deep breath.

"I spent the last month with Jasper Whitlock Hale, he's 18 years old, and he has a twin sister named Rosalie Lillian Hale. He was born in Texas, hence the southern accent," she giggled. "He never met his parents, and he was raised in foster care. When he was 10 years old, Rose got really sick and Dr. Cullen took care of her. A few months later they were adopted by Dr. & Mrs. Cullen. After being let down so much in his life, he remained quiet. It took him time to adjust to the idea of being part of a family. Edward taught him how to play the guitar and that's something we have in common because my mom taught me. He's quiet if you don't get to know him but when you do, you find out he's funny, smart, and very outgoing. I lost my best friend when my mom died, but then I met Jazzy and I found my best friend all over again. If it wasn't for the fact we were paired off in this project, I know we would have never hung out and we wouldn't have known we had so much in common. His family is amazing, in the month I've known them, they already started treating me like family. I feel like I belong again."

The class started to clap. "Good Job. Two people that never thought they would be friends, turned out to be the best of friends," our teacher smiled.

**EdwardPOV**

"_Eddie!!_" Alice whined, while I looked through the microscope.

"What?!" I said looking at her. "Its Prophase by the way not Anaphase."

"_Ugh! _Whatever," she scoffed. "Have you asked her yet?"

"Ally, its only the beginning of April. The dance isn't for we-"

"Two weeks! The Spring Formal is in TWO WEEKS!" she semi-yelled. "Edward Anthony Cullen! So help me God, Rose and I are going dress shopping soon and I want to take Bella."

I repressed a laugh, "Its just a dance Mary Alice Cullen."

"Its the last dance before prom."

"Fine," I sighed in defeat. "I'll ask her."

The bell rang for lunch, and I walked out with Alice to meet Bella and Jasper by the lunchroom.

"Hi sweetheart," I smiled, as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Hi baby."

"How did the presentation go?"

She sighed, leaning into my arms, "It was fine, all I had to do was talk about my best friend."

We were walking to our normal table, when Alice shot me a murderous look. I glared back at her. "Bella, can we talk?"

**BellaPOV**

_"Bella, can we talk?"_

Those aren't the best words that someone wants to hear. Edward looked nervous, and that wasn't making me feel any better.

I'll admit I was a little scared, all I could do was nod my head.

I followed him outside and he cornered me against the wall. Edward's hands were wrapped around my waist. I was suddenly stunned when his scent filled my senses, I loved the way he smelled. His nose lightly traced my jaw, while he placed soft kisses along my skin.

"Uh, is everything okay?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"Yes, my sweet Bella." He smiled against the crook of neck, "Will you go to the spring formal with me?"

"Um, w-what?"

I could feel his soft chuckle by my left ear, "Will you go to the spring formal with me?"

I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. His tender kisses made me lose myself in him, "Okay."

He looked into my eyes, and his emerald green eyes held mine.

"Thank you my Bella."

**Chapter 14!**

**okay explanation time. **

**My dog just lost the use of its rear legs and I have been so busy carrying her around.**

**Making sure she uses the bathroom. **

**It's been a tough week for my family.**

**I know its no excuse but I'll try to update faster **

**Please review it makes me happy :)**

**Hit that little green button!!**


	15. Finally One

**A/N: I do not own twilight!!**

**WARNING: Mild Lemon at the end of this chapter :WARNING**

**Chapter 15: Finally One**

**AlicePOV**

Bella has gotten used to the idea of shopping, and for that I am grateful.

After a few hours of shopping, we each found the perfect dress for the Spring Formal. I couldn't wait for tonight. They never had dances like this is New York, they had school dances, but never one that you can get all dressed up for like Prom.

Of course Bella and Edward couldn't go to Prom this year cause they weren't seniors but I'm getting to go because of Jazz.

Rose and I decided to keep Bella's hair simple, in her beautiful chocolate curls. We helped her pick out a beautiful floor length royal blue dress, silver peep toe heels, and square stud earrings.

"Oh my God," Bella whispered when she saw herself in the mirror. "Thank you guys!"

She truly looked breathtaking. Edward was going to love her in this dress. "No problem Bella, you're our sister now."

She smiled and looked back at the mirror worried. "Bells, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked putting on her gold drop earrings that matched perfectly with her yellow dress and gold heels. Her blonde hair in her natural curls.

"Um, Edward said he has a surprise for me later," she gulped.

I was utterly confused, he never mentioned a surprise and he tells me everything. "I'm sure its nothing to be worried about," I smiled trying to reassure her.

I walked to the mirror to examine myself. I had a light pink, strapless knee length dress, white peep toe heels, and pink drop earrings. My usually spiky hair, lay flat against my face.

_Knock Knock_

Esme poked her head in my room, "Aw girls you all look beautiful."

"Thanks mom," we said in unison. Bella had become accustomed to calling Esme mom, since hers passed away, and Esme loved the idea of being Bella's mother figure.

"Well the boys are waiting so hurry up," She called as she closed the door.

**EdwardPOV**

"Is everything ready for tonight?" I asked while I adjusted my tie.

Its a good thing I let Alice dress me half the time, because if it were up to me, I would go in jeans. But Alice wouldn't have any of that, so here I am in black dress pants, a white shirt with a black skinny tie, black shoes, and a gray suit jacket.

I rolled up my white shirt sleeves to my elbows and put on my jacket for the time being. Meaning once the pictures are done, its coming off, even if Alice kills me.

Considering how Jasper and Emmett look, I appear somewhat normal.

"For the umpteenth time yes!" Emmett groaned, getting tangled with his tie.

Jasper was the only one out of yes three that actually liked to dress up. He had a all black suit on with a white tie, "Em do you want help, before you hang yourself?"

Emmett let go of his tie and crossed his arms over his chest with a pout, while Jasper tried to salvage his tie crisis. We somewhat looked alike he had a black suit with a white shirt and a charcoal tie, that is if he ever gets it on properly.

I couldn't wait for later, I had the most romantic surprise planned for my Bella. Hopefully she would like her gift. I spent hours picking it out.

We walked downstairs into our living room to wait for the girls.

After a few minutes, we heard foot steps coming down the stairs. I looked up and met the eyes of my love.

She was breathtakingly beautiful, it almost hurt but in a good way. I love it when she wears blue, and that dress clung to her small frame so well that my breathing hitched when I looked her up and down.

She must have noticed because a wonderful pink blush started to creep up her neck to fill her cheeks.

"You look beautiful love," I said handing her a single white Calalillie.

She took a quick sniff of the flower and ran her hand down my tie, "You look pretty handsome yourself."

"We better get going," Jasper said grabbing the keys to Rosalie's M3.

"Yeah, we'll follow," I responded never taking my eyes off Bella.

Bella looked up at me with a confused expression, I smirked and led her out to the garage.

"Are we taking the Volvo?" She asked when the others left.

I shook my head and walked over to pull the cover off my special car, "Okay now I love my Volvo, but this is my baby." I pulled the cover off to reveal my Ashton Martin Vanquish. I grinned when I saw Bella's shocked expression.

"Wow," was all she could say.

**BellaPOV**

We arrived at the Grand Villain no time. **(a/n: made it up)**

Edward as always was the perfect gentleman, opened the door and led me to a bench to wait for him while he parked the car. It was surprisingly a very warm day for the town of Forks.

"Hey Bells," a husky voice called.

I turned to see Jacob, looking quite handsome in black pants, a white shirt, and a pin-stripped vest, with no tie and the vest opened. His shirt was rolled up to his elbows and he had a black wrist band on. His hair was styled into a spikes.

"Hey Jakey," I smiled.

He walked up and sat next to me, "Can we talk Bells?"

His expression was very pained yet serious, all at the same time.

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"I'm moving," he said slowly. I was so shocked I couldn't speak. "Rachel and Rebecca got early acceptance to a University in Phoenix. My dad wants us all to go as a family. So we leave in two weeks. I already handed in all my work for the rest of the semester, so technically I'm good to go. I'll complete my senior year in a school down there."

Finally finding my voice, I was able to respond, "You're leaving me?"

"I'll still be here for you if you need me, I promise, always."

"Bella?" Edward's worried voice rang through my head.

I looked up at him with tears pooling my eyes, "I'm fine."

"Bella please don't cry," Jacob grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

I could feel a couple of tears of his fall onto my cheek. "You're leaving me," I sobbed quietly so only he could hear. "You're leaving me just like mom did."

**JacobPOV**

Listening to her cry that I was leaving her just like mom did, broke my heart. I didn't think you could further break a broken heart.

But I learned it was possible, since the broken pieces of my heart, broke even more.

I know I love her and I wish she was mine, and at one point she was. I know I could fight for her even though, I was never the one to patiently pick up the broken fragments and glue them back together again and say that the mending whole was good as new.

What's broken is broken, and I rather remember it as it was at its best, than mend it and see the broken places for as long as I lived. And that's what would happen if I fought, she loves me but never as much as she loves him. We were friends now and she belonged to him.

Eventually this pain will heal on its own, at least that's what I was hoping for.

"No," I said through my tears. "I will never leave you. I promise that if you ever need me I will always be there for you. You're my best friend, I've known you my entire life. No one in this world means more to me than you do."

It was true, I would give my life for hers in a heart beat, without a second thought.

"Our moms, didn't want to leave us but they had no choice," her grip on me tighten. "I don't want to leave you, but I'll only be a phone call away"

My mom died in a car crash, a drunk driver ran a red light hitting my parents, leaving my dad paralyzed from the waist down, and killing my mom instantly. We both took it hard, we were only seven, and our families went way back, she was as much Bella's mom as she was mine. After that Renee took the role of being a mother to me, when she got sick, it crushed us. We were losing another mom all over again.

I held her tightly for a few more seconds before I let go. She stumbled into Edward's arms and he walked her inside, sparing me one final glance back.

**EdwardPOV**

After Bella and Jacob parted ways, I led her into the ballroom, or what Forks thought resembled a ballroom.

The music was relatively good, and I found my brothers and sisters in a table off to the side, most likely waiting on us.

Bella made sure she had calmed down before returning to the party. Walking through the crowds of people to reach our table was getting easier. Bella didn't have many friends these days, a lot of them abandoned her after her relationship with Jake ended. Most of the girls wanted me and a lot of the guys hated me, didn't help us either. So it was just the six of us, sometimes including Angela and Ben, two of Bella's real friends.

I asked Bella to dance and she had warmed up to the thought of dancing since meeting me, so she agreed.

We must have spent what felt like hours on the dance floor, only stopping to get an occasional drink.

When my Bella and I danced, it was like existing in our own world. We may have been dancing among others, but staring into those beautiful brown orbs, I lost myself in them.

I knew this is where I belonged. I was finally able to understand what my siblings felt towards their significant others. That sense of safety, of hope, of pure undying love.

Its always been her and it will always be her, for as long as I live, she will be my soulmate, my one true love.

And as if the gods heard my realization, the last dance of the evening began to play.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, its time for the last dance," the DJ spoke. "This song is for all the lovebirds out here tonight. So guys grab your special girl and show them how much you love them."

The music slowly started, and I watched as Jasper and Emmett led Alice and Rosalie to the dance floor.

I stood up and did a funny type of bow. "May I have this dance, my love?"

She giggled and took hold of my extended hand, as I led her to the center of the dance floor.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_  
_She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and laid her head on my chest.

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

The words spoke volumes to me. I couldn't agree more with the lyrics.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

She slow looked up at me and I leaned down to press my lips to hers. I wanted to make a memory of this moment. Nothing could be more important to me than this woman in my arms. The type of kiss we shared could last a lifetime.

When the song ended, I whispered something into her ear, and quickly dragged her out the door.

**BellaPOV**

"Time for your surprise," Edward whispered into my ear. He quickly pulled me out the door, since I was still a little dizzy from that incredible kiss.

Once my senses returned, I realized we were speeding down the road. "Edward where are we going?" He gently shook his head and continued driving.

After a few minutes of driving with the speed demon named Edward Cullen, we were in the woods.

He abruptly pulled over near some trees and quickly got out the car, I followed a few seconds later when he opened the car door for me.

He held my small hand and led me through the woods, a few feet into the trees, we stopped.

"This isn't where you kill me, is it?" I asked while he covered my eyes and continued to walk a few more feet.

He chuckled softly into my ear, "No sorry to disappoint love, I wouldn't want to dirty all of this."

He side stepped away from me and I slowly looked around.

"Oh my..." I brought my hand up to my mouth. We were in a meadow, there were flowers everywhere, and white lights in the surrounding trees. In the center was a radio and a bed of blankets.

Edward walked around me to stand in the center, his arms outstretched, calling me towards him.

I couldn't move, and I could fell tears start to well up in my eyes. This kind of stuff only happened in movies. Without another thought, I reached my hand out to grab his and he pulled me close to his chest.

"Edward how did you do this?" I whispered.

He put his fingers to my lips, "I just want you to dance with me again."

He turned the radio on and the sweetest melody played.

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is gone  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I want is to hold you  
So close_

I closed my eyes and nuzzled into his neck.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this one's not pretend  
Now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close_

_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this one's not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming though we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far_

When the song ended, he lifted my chin with his finger and placed an amazingly gentle kiss on my lips.

He led me to the blankets and took a seat, with me following.

"God Bella, I love you." He whispered into my ear, "I wanted you the second I laid eyes on you. I loved you the moment I saw you asleep on my chest. You complete everything about me, you have been the missing piece in my life I didn't know existed. You even pulled my family together in so many ways."

He fished around in his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box, "This belonged to my biological grandmother, my parents left it to me before they died."

He placed on my left ring finger, a beautiful silver Claddagh ring, with eight small diamond facets filling the heart in the center, "The hands represent friendship, the crown is loyalty, and the heart means love. If you wear to with the heart facing you it means your heart in taken. I hope that you will wear it and give your heart to me as I gave you mine."

"Edward, I love you and this ring is beautiful. I am so happy and its because of you Edward. You make me feel more alive than I have in a long time. I feel so at home with you and your family. I feel like I belong again. I want to be yours. Always and forever."

He brought his hand up to caress my face.

"You're it for me Isabella Marie Swan. Always and forever." He put his arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

We lay back on the blanket and I draped my arms across his chest. He rotated from placing kisses on my forehead, on my hand, or on my cheek. I was so incredibly happy in this moment, nothing could make it better.

I gained some unknown courage and decided this was it. This was the most romantic moment. I wanted to give him all of me. I tugged on his tie, loosening it up. I started unbuttoning his shirt, before his hand stopped me.

"Bella?" he questioned. "We don't have to that if you don't want to. I want it to be right. I want it to be perfect."

I crawled on top of him, straddling his waist which was hard in my dress, "It is."

I started kissing his jaw line and down over his chest, slowly unbuttoning every button as I went along. Once I got to the bottom hem, I started to pull it off slowly, looking back up at him. He nodded and sat halfway up, reaching with his arms to shrug it off without a word.

He gently pulled down the straps of my dress, keeping his eyes on mine the entire time. Placing warm kisses on my neck down to my shoulders, he reached for the zipper of my dress, letting the top of my dress fall to my hips.

He rolled me over so he was positioned above me. I picked up my body, enabling him to pull off my dress, slowly kissing every inch of my skin, before the dress was on the ground besides him.

I reached for the belt buckle of his pants, and undid them as he hovered above me. His pants soon joined the pile of clothes. The only thing keeping us from each other was his black boxers and my blue underwear set.

"I love you Edward," I closed my eyes as he kissed my neck and down the middle of my chest, unclasping my strapless blue bra in the process, and adding it to the growing pile. He continued stopping right below my belly button.

He looked up at me from under his long eyelashes. His eyes were so beautiful, tender, and loving, but so full of lust and desire all at the same time. It ignited a fire deep inside me, I didn't know existed, "As I love you, always and forever."

I grabbed his hair and gently pulled his face up to mine. I held his face there with one hand while the other slid down my body, taking off the last bit of clothing left on me. After he realized what I was doing, he did the same, his eyes never leaving mine.

Nothing was between us now as he nestled into the spot between my legs, pulling a blanket on top of us at the same time, "Its going to hurt Bella."

I nodded unable to speak but smiled encouragingly for him to continue. He leaned over me placing his head into the crook of my neck while his elbows supported his weight on either side of my body.

I shut my eyes tight when I felt him enter me, a bunch of emotions flowed through me. A lot of it being pain but that was slowly taken over by love as our bodies became one.

We were finally together in every way possible, as we spent the night together in pure bliss.

**Chapter 15!**

**Hopefully I did it justice**

**Songs & Outfits on Profile **

**Please review it makes me happy :)**

**Hit that little green button!!**

**Please comment it makes me update faster, at least 5 comments please! **


	16. Crash and Burn

**A/N: I do not own twilight!!**

**Chapter 16: Crash and Burn**

**BellaPOV**

Today I said good-bye to my best friend. The one that has known me my entire life. The one that promised would always be there.

I didn't think I would be able to say it, let alone drive him to the airport and see him off myself.

_Flashback_

_I gripped the steering wheel, so hard it could have broke in two. Which Edward wouldn't appreciate, granted he let me borrow his Volvo._

_"Bells calm down," Jacob chuckled. "You're going to hurt yourself."_

_The whole morning I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye, I couldn't look into his deep brown eyes and know that I won't see him for who knows how long._

_We arrived at the airport in an hour and parked the car. We sat in silence, looking straight ahead._

_"Bella, don't do this please." Jacob begged, "I can't take it."_

_I took an unsteady breath, "Its just hard."_

_"Trust me I know."_

_"What am I supposed to do without you?" I asked._

_"I should be asking you the same thing," I could feel his gaze on me. "But you have Edward and Jasper, you'll be fine without me."_

_That got me angry, "How can you say that?! You know me better than anyone, better than I know myself. How can you honestly say 'I'll be fine without you'?"_

_I turned to look him straight in the eyes, "I say that because I know you. You're strong Isabella. You don't show it to the world, but I see it. You're so much stronger than you give yourself credit for."_

_I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, "Okay, but I don't know how to say good-bye."_

_"I don't think anybody does Bells," he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. "Just say what's in your heart. And for the thousandth and one time everything will be okay. I may be leaving Forks Bella, but I'll never leave you. As long as you keep me there," he pointed to my temple, "and there," he pointed to my heart, "I'll never be to far away."_

_I looked down at my hands and I realized I was absentmindedly playing with the wolf charm on my bracelet, "Edward may be my soulmate or true love, whatever you would like to call it, but there's something special that you have, that no one can ever have." _

_I looked up to meet his waiting eyes, "You're my first love Jake. You taught me how to love and be loved in return. No one and I mean no one, will ever take your place in my heart. I grew up with you, you've helped me through things no one else could. After mom died, I was a shell and through all that, all I ever heard was your voice, calling for me and protecting me. I never got to say Thank you."_

_"Thank you Jacob, for being the only one I could truly count on. Thank you for loving me when I was broken, and thank you for loving me after I broke you. I don't think I could ever truly say good bye to you because you'll always be here, but I can say thank you. I don't know where I would be without you, but I know that I am who I am because of you. I love you Jake, I always have and I always will."_

_I could see the tears forming in the corner of his eyes, while it was too late for mine because they already started to fall._

_"I love you Bella. I think I have since the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me. But fate has a funny way of messing with us. Its always been you, you're the one, I'm just not yours," I felt his tears drop on my cheek._

_"But that's okay, I know I made mistakes but do you know why I gave you this bracelet?" I shook my head. "I gave it to you because my tribe sees the wolf as our protector, and that's what I wanted to do for you, I wanted to protect you. You have always helped me and I thought it was my turn to help you." _

_"I've grown up along side you and I've been there for every happy moment and every downfall. I've seen the best of you, you're kindness and you're strength. I've also seen the worst of you, you're stubbornness and you're emptiness. But through all that, I know who you are and you're one hell of a person. You're amazing in so many ways, you don't see it. You're beautiful, brave, intelligent, funny, creative, kind, complicated, and about a million other things. That is why I love you, I love what you are."_

_After the tears were shed and we finally stepped out the car and into the airport. We met his father and mine sitting by the terminal._

_"I'll miss you Billy," I said while embracing him in a hug. "You were like my second dad."_

_"Izzy, you have been a daughter to me since the day you were born, I will miss you as if you were my own," he smiled, using the nickname only he is allowed to call me. "You remind me so much of your mother, take care of your dad and know that if you ever need us, our home is your home."_

_"Flight 67 to Phoenix, Arizona now boarding in Gate 3," the voice called over the loud speaker._

_"That's us," Billy said, while Jake unlocked his brakes. "I'll be seeing you Chief Swan."_

_My dad walked over to his best friend and shook his hand, "I'll be seeing you."_

_I walked up to Jacob, who was standing behind his father's wheelchair, and pulled him into a vice grip hug. It was as if I was holding on for dear life._

_"You're my best friend," I whispered in his ear._

_"As you are mine," he smiled into my hair._

_I watched as Jake wheeled Billy into the gate and then finally disappear behind the doors. I faintly heard Charlie say he had to be back at work and kiss me on my head._

_I didn't move from my spot at the gate, for a couple of minutes. As soon as my feet were able to move again I rushed back to the parking lot and sat on the hood of the car watching the planes on the strip getting ready to take off._

_As soon as Jake's plane, was getting ready, I stood up on the hood. I knew Edward would kill me for this but I would explain later._

_When his plane finally took off, I followed it with my eyes until it disappeared behind the clouds._

_And like that my best friend, my Jacob, was gone._

_End of Flashback_

I drove to the Cullen house after leaving the airport. I didn't start crying until I was in the safety of Edward's arms. He constantly whispered reassurances in my ear while he held me close and refused to let go.

Hours after crying, I walked into Edward's music room and picked up his acoustic guitar. I sat down and began writing a song for my best friend.

When I was finished I called Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmett into the room.

"Edward can you call Jacob for me?" I smiled as he took a seat next to me.

He nodded his head, took out his phone, and called Jacob.

_"Hello?" _Jacob's voice rung clearly through the phone.

"Jacob, its Edward. I think Bella what's to tell you something," Edward's velvet voice spoke, while putting him on speaker.

_"Sure. What's up Bells?"_

"How was your flight?" I asked.

_"Good, its so hot over here. Nothing like Forks. I actually saw the sun for more than 10 minutes."_

We all laughed at his explanation of Phoenix, "Well I wrote something for you and I wanted to play it for you."

_"Wow Bells really? What's it about?" _He asked very excited.

I smiled, imagining the wide smile on his face, "Its basically saying everything you've done for me, I'll do in return. Here it goes..."

_When you feel all alone,  
__And the world has turned its back on you,  
__Give me a moment please,  
__To Tame your wild wild heart,  
__I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you,  
__It's hard to find relief,  
__And people can be so cold,  
__When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore,_

_Let me be the one you call,  
__If you jump I'll break your fall,  
__Lift you up and fly away with you into the night.  
__If you need to fall apart,  
__I can mend a broken heart,  
__If you need to crash then crash and burn,  
__You're not alone._

_When you feel all alone,  
__And a loyal friend is hard to find,  
__You're caught in a one-way street,  
__With the monsters in your head.  
__Whe hopes and dreams are far away,  
__And you feel like you can't face the day._

_Let me be the one you call,  
__If you jump I'll break your fall,  
__Lift you up and fly away with you into the night.  
__If you need to fall apart,  
__I can mend a broken heart,  
__If you need to crash then crash and burn,  
__You're not alone._

_Because there has always been heartache and pain,  
__And when its over you'll breathe again.  
__You'll breathe again._

_When you feel all alone,  
__And the world has turned it back on you,  
__Give me a moment please,  
__To tame your wild wild heart._

_Let me be the one you call,  
__If you jump I'll break your fall,  
__Lift you up and fly away with you into the night.  
__If you need to fall apart,  
__I can mend a broken heart,  
__If you need to crash then crash and burn,  
__You're not alone._

I sung the last note very quietly, as everyone in the room smiled and clapped. I turned to look at Edward and he had a beautiful smile on his face.

_"Bells that was amazing, thanks. I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to go Billy needs me."_

"Okay Jake, talk to you soon?"

_"Of course, bye."_

"Bye," everyone said in unison, as Edward shut the phone.

After a same music session with the guys, we realized it was getting late. I called my dad and asked to stay over and he said I could since he was going fishing in the morning.

"Edward?" I said, coming out his bathroom in one of his t-shirts.

"Mmm?" he wasn't really paying attention.

"Where do you think we'll be in 10 years?"

"Well out of college for one," he chuckled softy. "I don't know love, I'll probably be a doctor, you'll probably be a journalist or a singer."

"Singer?" I asked surprised.

"Your voice is amazing Bella, I have no doubt that you couldn't be a singer. But I do know that we'll be together, possibly married."

"I would love to marry you one day Edward Cullen," I smiled as he finally looked up at me.

"Then its set, in 10 years we have to already be married." He grinned pulling me close to his chest, "Have I told you, I love it when you wear my shirts?"

"Possibly," I seductively said.

"Maybe I should show you then." With that all conversations stopped while spent the night in totally happiness and in each other's arms.

**Chapter 16!  
****Song on Profile **

**Please review it makes me happy :)  
****Hit that little green button!!**


	17. You Belong With Me

**A/N: I do not own twilight!!**

**Chapter 1****7: You Belong With Me**

**BellaPOV**

I groaned as I rolled over onto my stomach and brought my face out from under my pillow, "Edward?"

"Mmm," his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Edward," I poked his sleeping form a little. "Its time to wake up."

"Morning my love," he smiled as he pulled his face to mine.

"Sleep well?"

"Of course, you were here."

I smiled, "You know Charlie is going to start wondering why I never go home."

"Tonight we'll stay at your place."

After a few minutes of silence, I asked something I have been meaning to ask for awhile, well since Alice said she would be visiting earlier this month, who knew the middle of May would come so fast.

"Edward who's Tanya?"

His eyes widened drastically, "She was my girlfriend back home."

"Did you love her?"

"I thought I did," he took a deep breath. "She was my friend first. We started to date after we got to know each other, I liked her a lot and I thought she felt the same. She cheated on me with one of the guys on the baseball team, I found out after he was bragging in the locker room about it."

"I'm sorry Edward," I sighed.

"Its okay, yeah it hurt but its nothing now. I confronted her about it, she said she was sorry and we decided to stay friends."

I smiled when I saw how forgiving Edward could be and it amazed me.

"Wait," I said alarmed. "Did you ever do this with her?"

"This what?"

"You know what I mean," I groaned pulling the sheets over my face. "Spend the night together."

He shook his head rapidly, "No, you're my first in every way. I think that's why she cheated, I didn't want to do that unless it was special."

I smiled, feeling very secure with his answer.

Just then the door burst open, sending Edward flying off the bed and onto the ground, and me gripping the sheets making sure I was covered.

"Why does this only happen to me?" Edward groaned, tripping on the tangled sheets.

Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing at the sight of Edward and his losing battle. I had to admit I laughed along with them it was funny.

"Bells, I hope you have some clothes on under there," Emmett smiled pointing at the sheets.

"Of course she does idiot," Edward said. "Do you think I would have left the door unlocked if she didn't. Will someone help me!"

I broke out into another round of giggles.

"Well, we just came to let you know..." Jasper was interrupted mid-sentence by a voice that sounded like bells.

"Hi Edward," smiled a gorgeous, model looking blonde.

"Tanya's here," Jasper finished before he and Emmett ran out the room, leaving us three alone.

Tanya still hadn't noticed me sitting on his bed as she walked over to Edward and pulled him to his feet. She wrapped her arms around him and he awkwardly returned the hug, since he was bare chested and only in boxers.

Her back was to me and I could tell that she was my complete opposite, if this was the type of girl Edward was into in New York, then I had no idea what he was doing with me, she looked like she belonged on the cover of a fashion magazine.

Her shoulder length blonde hair was in curls around her face. She had a mini jean skirt, a lose grayish top, and knee high suede black boots. Absolutely nothing like me.

She was ranting on and on, barely acknowledging the fact that Edward was looking over her shoulder at me.

I had to end this before I ended up hitting her. I mean I was never really a jealous person, but _my Edward_ was standing in his boxers in front of _his ex-girlfriend_ while his _current girlfriend _was in his bed.

"Hello?" I said, interrupting her in mid-rant. Edward flashed me a grateful smile, while she turned to see who spoke.

I swear her eyes almost bulged out of her sockets when she saw me. Internally I smiled, "I'm Bella."

She seemed caught off guard for a moment but quickly composed herself, "Hi, I'm Tanya."

"I know," I smiled confidently, surprising myself.

"If you girls will excuse me, I'm going to put on clothes." Edward rushed to his closest and pulled out random clothes and ran to the bathroom.

"Sure Eddie," Tanya smiled, looking back at him.

He grimaced at the nickname and I giggled, "Just hurry babe."

"So..." Tanya started. "Are you Edward's girlfriend?"

I smirked and got up and walked to the closest pulling out a shirt and jeans, I've become accustomed to leaving clothes at Edward's house, that and Alice shopped for me leaving no more room in my closest at home, "Something like that."

"Do you live here with the Cullen's?"

"No," I smiled. "At least not permanently, I spend the night a lot."

Her mouth formed a perfect little 'o', "How long have you and Edward been dating?"

"About 4 months," I smiled as Rosalie barged in the room.

"Finally its quiet in here!" she laughed. "Do you know we can hear you two from the second floor!"

I blushed a deep red when Rosalie noticed Tanya was in the room.

"Oh, hey Tanya," she smirked. Rosalie had already told me that she never really trusted Tanya.

"Hey Rose," she frowned walking out the room.

"Can you really hear us downstairs?" I asked concerned, once Tanya left.

"Nope," Rose said popping out the 'p'. "I just wanted to piss her off." I laughed as she walked out the room and I finished getting dressed.

I walked down the stairs and met the Cullen clan in the kitchen plus Tanya. "So what are we doing today?" I asked getting a bowl of cereal for me and Edward.

"I was thinking open mic," Alice giggled.

"I see Alice still plans the days," Tanya smirked.

"Well she was planning to take over the world," Edward chuckled.

"And what happened?" Tanya questioned.

Alice shrugged her shoulders and pouted, "I got distracted by something shiny."

We all burst out laughing as Jasper just smiled, "This is why I love her."

**)!#$%^&*(**

I smiled as I walked into the Volvo and climbed in the passenger seat. Everyone left already, leaving me, Edward, and Tanya behind because she insisted she wanted to go with us.

The morning passed rather quickly, just mainly everyone catching up about the people they left behind. I found out from Rose that Tanya's visit was an attempt to reconcile with Edward, and that wasn't happening so she tried flaunting herself all day. It didn't make things better when I caught her corner him in the music room, explaining why it didn't make sense to her that he was with me.

So tonight at the open mic night, Rose and I came up with an idea to show Tanya that Edward belongs with me. One part of our plan that got me very happy was the fact I was able to dress myself just this once, much to Alice's dismay.

**EdwardPOV**

_Flashback_

_"What do you want Tanya?" I asked as she walked into the music room._

_"You," she smiled smugly._

_"We broke up a long time ago."_

_She sighed, "Edward I made a mistake. I miss you."_

_"Tanya, I'm with Bella," I looked at her. "You know this, you saw her in my bed this morning."_

_"Come'on Eddie, I know I can do it better than her," God I hated that stupid nickname. "I don't even get why you're with her. She's not like us Edward."_

_Now she was starting to piss me off, "Us? What's 'like us' Tanya?"_

_"You know, beautiful and rich," she smiled seductively. I seriously don't know what I saw in her. "Not like me."_

_"You're right Tanya," I sighed as her face lit up. "She's not like you."_

_"I'm glad you see it my way Eddie, so I was thinking..."  
_

_"Bella," I cut her off. "Is beyond beautiful, there is no word to describe how beautiful she truly is. She's my world, my everything. I love her with every inch of me, that's something you never had or will ever have, at least not from me."_

_With that I walked out the music room and to my room to get ready to go out._

_End of Flashback_

I pulled my car into the parking lot, next to the empty spot by Emmett's jeep. I walked around the car, opening Bella's door for her and planting a small kiss on the side of her head. I left Tanya to open her own door, which she did in a huff.

"What are you singing tonight love?" I asked as we took our seats.

She softly blushed, "Its a surprise. Are you singing tonight?"

"Yup, just for you."

As we took our seats, my Bella walked up onto the stage, she had become a regular crowd favorite on every open mic that we've attended. She was joined by Rosalie, to my and Emmett's surprise. He looked over at me with a puzzled look and all I did was return it.

The music started really upbeat and both girls slowly started to sing.

**RosaliePOV**

Bella and I devised the perfect plan to get back at Tanya for her little conversation with Edward earlier. We made sure that Bella was herself tonight, she dressed herself in ripped jeans, converses, and a mickey mouse t-shirt.

Just as the music begun, Bella started to sing with me in the background.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
__She's upset. She's going off about something that you said  
__'Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do...  
__I'm in the room It's a typical Tuesday night  
__I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
__And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts  
__I wear T-shirts  
__She's cheer captain  
__And I'm in the bleachers  
__Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
__And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
__Been here all along so why can't you see,  
__You belong with me  
__You belong with me_

Tanya's face throughout the song was priceless, she was struck dumb. I knew she knew the song was about her it was kind of hard not to figure it out.

I never had anything against her when we met, she was fun to shop with and Edward liked her, so she was okay in my book. But when Edward came home that night with that depressed look on his face after he found out what she had done, I couldn't take it.

Yeah I'm only a year older but he's my younger brother and I lost all respect I had for her when he told me what she had done with that guy.

_She wears high heels  
__I wear sneakers  
__She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
__Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
__That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
__Been here all along so why can't you see  
__You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
__All this time how could you not know  
__Baby You belong with me_

I knew what they had wouldn't last but I never wanted my brother to get hurt. He has always wanted something like what I had with Emmett or even Alice with Jasper, so when he found her I was happy for him. He finally had a chance at that but she went and ruined it.

When we moved and he found Bella, none of us could be happier. She was his missing piece and after everything with Jacob and that love triangle, we were all happy when they finally got together. They truly deserved each other, she's his other half and if he loses her that'll be the end of him, we all know it.

_You belong with me  
__Have you ever thought just maybe  
__You belong with me  
__You belong with me..._

Finally the song ended and we bowed and walked off the stage, I ran straight into Emmett's arms and he kept whispering how wonderful and beautiful it was.

I looked lovingly into his eyes and I knew this is where my future was. I belonged with Emmett and if Edward and Bella looked into each other's eyes the way we did, then they belonged together too. I had no doubt in my mind about that.

**TanyaPOV**

I watched as Edward held Bella close to his chest and I thought back to a time when I was in her place.

I shook my head of the memories and the pain they brought with them.

Edward gently kissed Bella softly on the lips and walked on stage and towards the piano and took a seat, "I told you I'll let you hear me play."

He rolled his fingers over the ivory keys and began to sing along to a very soft melody.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth_

_Tell me that we belong together  
__Dress it up with the trappings of love  
__I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
__Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
__I'll be love suicide  
__I'll be better when I'm older  
__I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

After Edward left, I realized the mistake I made and I realized how much I truly cared about Edward, but it was too late, he was gone.

I finally knew it was stupid to sleep with that other guy. I was just so angry that Edward didn't want to share that part of himself with me that I made a bad choice, and chose someone that did.

I know I hurt him when he found out and I know what I did was wrong and that's why I apologized to him. I decided to come up to visit him to see if he would be willing to give us another chance. Alice told me Bella existed but she never told me how serious their relationship was. I guess because it wasn't her relationship to discuss, all she said was that Edward met someone.

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
__As we lie awake in my bed  
__You're my survival, you're my living proof  
__My love is alive not dead_

_Tell me that we belong together  
__Dress it up with the trappings of love  
__I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
__Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above_

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
__I'll be love suicide  
__I'll be better when I'm older  
__I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
__  
I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
__Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said_

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
__I'll be love suicide  
__I'll be better when I'm older  
__I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

I know Rosalie never truly accepted me and I was able to deal with that, she only did while I was with Edward.

After his song finished, I realized that I had some unshed tears in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away, when I realized I wasn't the only one crying. Bella had tears in her eyes too but for completely different reasons then I did.

Bella excused herself to the bathroom to wash her face and I followed her not long after. As I walked through the door, she turned to look at me and her smile faded.

"What now Tanya?" she sneered.

Internally I winced at the way she said my name, "I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?" she scoffed. "For what? For trying to steal Edward or for trying to tell him I wasn't good enough?"

"Everything," I sighed. "I realize now that Edward truly loves you and I can't change that. I'm sorry I tried, I realized I made a mistake when I cheated before and I wanted to fix it. I know now its too late."

She just stared at me, I think a little unsure what to say. I turned to walk out the bathroom.

"You're a very lucky girl Bella," I smiled looking over my shoulder. I could see her blush and lower her head, "You have a great guy, take care of him, and don't let him go."

As I was heading out the door, I heard her speak.

"I won't. Thank you Tanya," she said sincerely.

I offered her a small smile and walked back to the table.

**Chapter 17!  
I just thought we needed a little Tanya drama.  
****But I didn't want her to be overly horrible like she always is,  
****I just wanted her to know when to give up.**

**So happy news time, I have a niece! My sister gave birth Monday morning.  
To a really beautiful baby girl named Kelsie Lyla.**

**Songs & Outfits on Profile **

**Please review it makes me happy :)  
****Hit that little green button!!**


	18. Stupid Stupid Stupid

**A/N: I do not own twilight!!**

**Chapter 18: Stupid Stupid Stupid**

**BellaPOV**

_Flashback_

_"Jasper!" I screamed into the phone._

_"What? Bella what?" he asked equally panicked._

_"I need you NOW!"_

_"I'm on my way," with that he hung up the phone and I threw mine across the room. _

_It's was June 17th, three days before Edward's 18th birthday. The day my life changed. _

_I was pacing around my room. _

_Where the hell was Jasper?! _

_"Seriously, I think you should lock your door," Jasper's half asleep voice filled my room and I jumped. _

_I turned and looked at the clock on my desk. It was almost midnight._

_"I'm sorry," I whispered, looking down._

_"Bells," he yawned laying down on my bed. "What's wrong? Edward has been trying to get in contact with you all day, he said you weren't picking up his calls. Then I get a call from you at 11:30pm. What's going on?"_

_Jasper yawned again and closed his eyes. He looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to disturb him. _

_"I'm pregnant," I whispered._

_"Hmm?"_

_"I'm pregnant," I said louder._

_"So?" he questioned, turning on his stomach. _

_3... 2... 1..._

_"WHAT?!" he yelled jumping up._

_"I'm pregnant?" I stated, well it came out like a question._

_"With emotion?" he asked._

_"With a baby."_

_"Like with a real baby?" he asked again dumbfounded._

_"No, a whale." I answered sarcastically. "Jasper what am I going to do?"_

_"Okay Moody. I honestly don't know," he gave me a hug. "First thing first, you have to see a doctor and make sure your pregnant."_

_"Um Jasper," I interrupted him by pulling out a plastic bag that held 6 used pregnancy tests. "I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant. I'm going to be sick."_

_"Okay so after the doctor's, you'll tell Edward," Jasper stood thinking for a moment. "I know Emmett didn't have the talk with him but I would have thought he knew what a condom was."_

_While Jasper was rambling, a single thought stood stuck in my mind. Edward. _

_Edward was going to be a dad. Crap. _

_I can't let Edward be a dad. It'll ruin his dreams. He wants to be a doctor, how is he going to be a doctor with a child._

_"No," I whispered._

_"No what Jingle Bells?"_

_"I'm not telling Edward," I could feel the tears coming._

_Jasper looked surprised, "How are you not going to tell him. I think he'll notice."_

_I shook my head, "I'll leave."_

_"Leave where?"_

_"I don't know. I can't do this right now."_

_I felt my legs give out under me but Jasper caught me and held me to his chest._

_"Okay, we'll take this one step at a time."_

_End of Flashback_

And that's how I found myself here, with Jasper, in the doctor's office.

"Isabella Swan?" I heard the nurse's voice.

"Yes," I answered.

"The doctor will see you now."

I walked down the hall and knocked on the door, "Come in."

I walked into the examine room and sat on the table.

"Okay Isabella," Dr. Taylor began.

"Bella," I corrected.

"Well Bella, how can I help you today?"

"I took a home pregnancy test and it said I was pregnant so here I am," I softly said, while Jasper's hand tightened around mine.

"When was your last period?"

"April 3rd."

The doctor began taking notes, "It seems like your two months late. How about we give you a standard exam just to be sure."

She passed me a gown and then they cleared the room so I could change. As soon as I was done, the doctor and Jasper came back in. After a blood test and a physical, it was time for my first ultrasound.

"This is going to be cold," Dr. Taylor warned.

I numbly nodded my head and reached for Jasper's hand. As she started the ultrasound, I was hardly paying attention. This was the moment I would find out if I was truly pregnant or not.

_God what would Charlie say?_

**JasperPOV**

"Congratulations, you're pregnant," the doctor said to Bella.

"H-How far?" I asked quietly.

"About 8 or 9 weeks I would say," she paused and I looked at the black and white image. "Congratulations Dad."

"Oh, I'm not the dad," I said quickly. "I'm the uncle."

She smiled politely and looked at Bella. I don't think she was actually paying attention, "Jingle Bells?"

"Hmm," she mumbled, looking up at me.

"You okay?"

She nodded her head.

"Wow," Dr. Taylor suddenly said.

"Is something wrong?" I asked concerned, trying to understand the image in the screen.

"Its seems," she pointed at the screen. "That you're having multiples."

"Multiples?" Bella spoke for the first time.

"Its seems to be either twins or even triplets."

"Twins or triplets?"

"Yes look," she pointed. "That's one amniotic sac, there's another, and it seems that there's the last one. Triplets and fraternal at that."

"Triplets!" I said shocked.

**Chapter 18!**

**A few chapters left.**

**Please don't kill me.**

**Please review it makes me happy :)**

**Hit that little green button!!**


	19. Decisions

**A/N: I do not own twilight!!**

**Chapter 19: Decisions**

**JasperPOV**

On getting back from the doctor's, Bella and I walked back into her room.

"I think you need some time to think about things," I broke the awkward silence. "Are you still coming over tonight?"

She looked at me questioningly.

"You know," I began. "With school out for the summer and Edward's birthday on Saturday, Alice wants your help party planning. She said she needed you ASAP with his birthday only two days away. And you know if you don't help she'll try to take over the whole thing with her evil race of vampire bunnies."

For the first time in the last two days, she burst out laughing and not in tears.

"I'll be there around 7," she sighed. "I have to talk to Charlie."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"He's my dad," Bella said seriously. "He'll notice eventually."

"But you're not showing yet," I smiled.

"But I'm starting to gain weight," She motioned towards her stomach, where after hours of staring at it myself, I noticed a small but defined baby bump. "I'm have triplets Jazzy. That's not going to be easy to hide."

"Okay, well then I'll see you later."

Bella walked me to the front door and let me out, "Can you tell Edward I'll see him later and that I'm sorry for yesterday."

I nodded my head and disappeared out the door. After she tackles Charlie, the only people left to tell is my family.

_Oh, _and the father. My stupid, idiot little brother.

**CharliePOV**

"Bells, I'm home," I yelled as I took off my coat and walked through the door.

"Hey Dad," she called from the living room. "Can you come here please?"

I walked into the living room to see her quietly sitting on the sofa, she had a piece of paper in her hands, "What's wrong Bells?"

"Dad please sit," I sat at the other end of the sofa, as she turned to face me. "Something happened dad."

Panic took over every thought in my mind. Have you ever had a moment when you knew what your daughter was going to say and you're just hoping she says something different? Well this was one of those moments and I wanted so badly to escape.

"What is it Bells?" I said calmly, surprising myself.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, handing me an upside down paper. "On Wednesday I took a pregnancy test and I just went to the doctors earlier today."

I carefully turned over the paper and it revealed an ultrasound. It had almost been 18 years since I last saw one of these.

I carefully studied the picture, after a minute or two I realized I had no idea what this said, "How far along are you?"

"At first she said 9 weeks because their so small but after some more testing she put me at 11 weeks. I start my 12th week Saturday."

Something clicked in my mind, "Their?"

"Dad, there's three," she whispered, pointing at three separate spots on the picture. "I'm having triplets."

"Triplets?" My baby girl was having not one baby, not two babies, but three babies.

"I'm due on January 7th. But because its triplets, the doctor said that they'll be ready to come by the end of November to possibly the middle of December."

I was waiting for the camera crew to pop out and yell surprise but it never happened. I was waiting for Bella to start laughing and scream 'Gotcha!', but that didn't happen either. Instead I was sitting on the sofa with my 17 year old daughter and she was showing me a picture of the three little ones growing inside her.

I couldn't be upset, her mother had her when she was 19 and I was 20. I knew what it was like to be a young parent, but damn it, I didn't want that for my daughter. I didn't want her to have to put her dreams on hold and take care of another.

She only just completed her junior year in high school. She would be 18 and a senior in the fall, that alone was hard enough on a teenage girl. Why add to it and make herself 18 and a mother of three. And now not only was she putting her dreams on hold but the father of these children would have to do the same.

_Father? _Who's the father? It could only be two possibilities.

"Who's the dad Bella?" I asked setting the picture down.

"What?"

"Who's the father?" I asked again.

"Dad its Edward," she said looking me straight in the eye. "I've only ever been with Edward."

So Edward Cullen got my little girl pregnant. In the minutes of silence she left me to think things through, I must have thought of 20 different ways to kill that boy.

"Dad," she spoke softly. "I have to go."

"Where you going?"

"The Cullen's," she answered slowly. "I'll be home later tonight. I promise."

I nodded my head and continued to look down at the coffee table, "We'll talk about your plans tomorrow, I have the morning off."

A sad smile crossed her face, "I'm sorry dad."

Again I just nodded my head, allowing all the information to sink in, "I love you angel."

"I love you too daddy," I heard the slow click of the front door and my head fell into my hands.

**EdwardPOV**

"Dude! Please stop pacing!" Emmett yelled.

Rose giggled, "You're going to burn through the carpet soon."

I groaned in frustration and threw myself on the couch.

"She'll be here soon," Alice said softly as I put my head on her lap.

"Did you record your part?" I asked looking up at my baby sister.

She nodded her head, "Rose too."

"Cool," I smiled as she continued to play with my hair.

_Ding Ding Ding _

"The doorbell!" I yelled jumping to my feet.

"Nope!" my mom called from the kitchen. "The cookies are done."

We all walked into the kitchen and before I could grab a cookie, Emmett already stuffed three in his mouth.

"Okay so who's the one that always bugs me about not locking my front door?" a small voice chuckled.

We all turned to see who it was and there stood my angel.

"Bells and Whistles!" Emmett boomed.

I slowly made my way over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, "Hello love."

"Hi baby," she smiled kissing my cheek. "I heard something about cookies."

"Yeah here Jingle Bells," Jasper said passing her a cookie. "Eat it before the garbage disposal does."

She ate the cookie quickly and joined us around the counter, as soon as my father joined us from the study, I decided to make my announcement.

"Everyone," I began and everyone looked at me. "I was just informed that I was guaranteed early acceptance to Columbia University after senior year."

Everyone stood quiet for a second before the cheers erupted. I was hugged by every member of my family. My mother shed a few tears and my father was more proud then I ever hoped. Bella was standing in the far corner, nervously bitting her lip, when she saw me she smiled.

I pulled myself threw the crowd and walked over to her, "Are you okay love?"

She nodded very enthusiastically, "Of course I am. I'm so proud of you."

I smiled as I wrapped her in a hug. My father interrupted, to pull me aside for a 'talk'. Bella tip toed and plated a small kiss on my cheek.

"I'm very proud of you son," my dad began.

"Thanks dad," I smiled proudly. "All I ever wanted to do was make you proud."

"What about Bella?"

"We talked about it before actually. She said she would follow me and go to Hunter College"

As my father continued to talk, I noticed from behind him that Jasper pulled Bella very rapidly out the room.

"Thanks Dad," I said after his talk was nearing its end.

As he walked towards my mother, I rounded the corner looking for Bella. I finally spotted her talking to Jasper off to the side.

"No Jasper, I can't ruin it," she whispered angrily. "He has worked to hard for this."

"But you can't just not tell anyone," he whispered back just as angry.

"Tell who what?" I asked as I got their attention.

Bella froze and Jasper looked at me calmly.

"Nothing baby brother," Jasper smiled patting my back. "Good job with the early acceptance. At least with the Bells in Hunter, Em, Rose, and I in NYU, and you in Columbia, we'll all be close."

"When do you guys leave?" Bells asked.

"August," he huffed. "We have to get the townhouse ready."

Bella looked confused, "Townhouse?"

"My parents kept our old house," I explained. "With them going up there this fall, they'll set it up and we'll join them next fall."

"What about Alice?"

"She'll come when she graduates," Jasper explained. "The Fashion Institute of Technology can't wait for her to apply after she interned there her freshman year."

"_EDDIE!_" squealed my pixie sister.

"What Mary?" I smirked.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," she bounced. "Rose and I need Bella."

"But she's mine," I growled. I wrapped my hands around her as she leaned her back against my chest.

Bella turned in my arms and gave me a sweet kiss, "I'll be back baby."

Ally stuck her tongue out at me and pulled my love away.

"Come'on man," Jasper's voice interrupted my thoughts. "We have to finish the CD."

I nodded my head, while he led the way towards the computer in his room.

**AlicePOV**

Rosalie was already waiting in my room. All I needed was Bella.

"Bells, I want to show you your dress for the party," I informed.

"Party?" she asked confused. "I thought it was only us."

"It is," Rosalie chimed, not looking up from her magazine. "But Ally-Cat got carried away, as always."

I choose to ignore the comment and waltzed straight into my massive closest. Pulling out the champagne corset cocktail dress, I walked back over towards Bella.

"Do you like it?" I bounced.

She looked amazed, "Its beautiful."

I grinned, "Try it on."

She walked into the dressing room and I passed the dress over the door.

"I still don't see the point for a dressing room in your closest," she mumbled.

"Shut up before I get my bunnies," I pouted, while Rose and Bella burst into full blown laughter.

After 10 minutes Bella still hadn't come out.

"I'm coming in!" I yelled pulling open the door.

Bella walked out with the dress half closed, "It won't close." I spun her, so her back faced me and called Rose.

"Um Bells," Rose huffed defeated. "It won't close."

"Have you gained weight?" I asked, examining the zipper.

"I think so," she mumbled.

She climbed out the dress and put back on her old faded blue jeans and black flannel shirt "I'm sorry guys."

"No biggie," I insisted. "We'll just go shopping tomorrow. We need to get decorations anyway."

"I should go," Bella spoke up.

We said our goodbyes and Bella went off to find Edward.

**BellaPOV**

"Edward?" I called, opening Jasper's door.

"Yeah," he responded looking up at me with that perfect crooked smile.

I was momentarily dazed and forgot what I had to say. "I have to go home," I blushed, finally remembering.

"Okay I'll walk you out."

I felt Edward's warm hand encase mine. I loved the feeling of security I have with him. I've never felt so safe in my life.

In two days my life changed drastically. I went from being a teenager to being a soon-to-be mom of three. I'm not angry with myself, nor do I regret it but I just feel bad about what this means to Edward. He probably doesn't want to be a dad, at least not yet. He wants to be a doctor. Not only that, but he's guaranteed a spot at an Ivy League school.

Its his dream and all this could possibly ruin it. I wouldn't forgive myself if I did that to him. And I don't think Esme or Carlisle would forgive me either. This is his future and I might be the reason it might screw up in the end.

"Thanks," I smiled as he opened the driver's door of my old Chevy truck.

"No problem my love," he grinned back.

A quick peck on the lips and seconds later I was zooming past the trees, on my way home.

I made it back in 20 minutes and I walked in to see the lights off. My dad must have gone to sleep already. I trudged up to my room and changed my clothes as quick as I could.

I had to figure out a way to fix this, make it better.

Minutes passed before a solid idea passed through my mind. The hardest thing about growing up is having to do what is right, even if it means breaking someone's heart. Including your own.

I picked up my cell phone and called the only number I knew.

_"Hello," _came a husky voice over the phone.

"Hey its me," I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I need your help."

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews...  
They make me continue writing.**

**Please review it makes me happy :)  
Hit that little green button!!**


	20. Happy Birthday

**A/N: I do not own twilight!!**

**Chapter 20: Happy Birthday**

**BellaPOV**

"Bells are you sure this is what you want?" Charlie asked me again for the 20th time this morning.

"I have to do this dad," I sighed heavily. "They already said it was okay, that it'll be okay."

"But everything could work itself out if you let it."

"Dad, everything is already planned and we'll be okay," I said rubbing my small baby bump under my large shirt.

"What about Edward?" My dad asked.

I looked down from my place at the sofa, my hands still absentmindedly rubbing small circles on my growing babies, "I love him and this is what's best for him daddy."

My dad sighed, "What about whats best for you? What about them?"

"This is what's best for all of us."

The door bell rung at the perfect moment, signaling the end of this conversation. I climbed of the sofa and made my way to the door. It was Alice and Rose, of course.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Alice whined as I let her in.

"Clothes Ally," I responded grabbing my bag.

"Hi Charlie," they both sung in unison.

I walked towards Alice's Porsche, while they exchanged pleasantries with my dad.

"You look like a bag lady," Alice retorted opening the car door. "Why have you been wearing baggy clothes the last few days?"

"Just not feeling well."

Forty-five minutes later and we were in Seattle. With the way the Cullen's drive it was a miracle I managed to keep down my breakfast.

Store after store and dress after dress, we still couldn't find on the fit me right. How they didn't notice the bump in between my hips is beyond me.

Finally after hours of searching we found the perfect strapless knee-length ruched black dress. And after another few minutes of fighting I convinced them to let me wear flats.

I arrived home a little bit after 7 and my dad wasn't home yet. I found it as the perfect opportunity to make myself a little dinner.

I grilled some chicken and put some pasta to boil while I made an oil and garlic sauce. When it was finished I nearly ate two plates full of it and put the leftovers in the microwave for my dad.

I slowly walked up the stairs, careful not to be my clumsy self and fall. I couldn't afford a clumsy moment anymore. As soon as I made it to my room, I started what I had been putting off for the last few hours – packing.

My father said he would send whatever I left behind in a week but I wanted to take what I could now. It was almost midnight when I finished packing everything. Almost all my suitcases were filled and I packed three boxes to be sent on later.

I was just missing some stuff that I would pick up later.

I peaked at my clock and really noticed the time, I reached for my cell phone and dialed his number.

_"Hello," _my heart seemed to deflate at the sound of his voice.

"Hi baby."

_"Hey love," _he chuckled. _"Had fun today?"_

"Yes, but I missed you."

_"Ah, just as I've missed you. But you'll see me later."_

"That's why I called actually," I looked at the clock and saw it strike 12. "Happy Birthday baby."

_"What?"_ he questioned.

"Look at the time," I giggled.

_"Oh, I just noticed. Thank you love for being the first one to say it."_

"No prob-" my sentence was cut short when I heard a loud bang come through the phone line.

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD!"_ yelled what I imagined was his whole family.

His musical laugh filled the ear piece. _"Love, can I talk to you later?"_

I imagined his whole family probably crowding his bed, "No problem. Happy birthday and good night."

_"Good night and I love you,"_ he sighed contently.

"I love you too." I hung up the phone and tossed it aside.

I heard my front door open and my father stumble in. I quickly shut off the lights and crawled under the covers. My bedroom door opened after a few minutes.

"Bells?" my dad whispered.

I choose not to answer and let him think I was asleep.

"God, you're all packed already," he wondered aloud. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you here."

He walked towards my bed and placed a small kiss on my forehead. My father wasn't good with emotions, only my mother ever really knew how he felt all the time. But for the first time I could truly see he was sad. And anything that caused him pain, caused me pain too.

After a moment, he silently left my room and entered his own. I opened my eyes and sat up on my bed.

My room was clean for the first time ever. My walls were bare, all the pictures gone, my laptop was packed, as was my guitar, and all that was left on my desk were the clothes for tomorrow and his gift. My suitcases were by the door and the boxes were near the wall.

I was actually leaving. I choked back the tears and fell back down into my bed as my sleep sucked me into darkness.

_Saturday – June 20th _

_Holy Shit! _I groaned rolling over and running to the bathroom. After puking my guts out for the last 20 minutes, I leaned my head against the coolness of the bathtub.

I rubbed my small bump and positioned myself better. This was the first time I ever really threw up. I know being pregnant means morning sickness, but I thought I was one the few lucky ones. I heard some chuckle from the door and my eyes shot open.

"Your mother hated this part," he sighed. "But she said it was only a small price to pay to bring you to her."

I smiled and let out a small grunt. My dad helped me up and brought me down to the kitchen. He sat me in a chair and placed crackers and water in front of me. I looked at him questioningly, wondering how he knew.

"Your mother made me buy crackers in bulk when she was pregnant," he laughed, rummaging through the fridge.

I laughed to myself at my father's attempts at cooking breakfast. After five minutes I felt bad and helped.

"Did you know you're mom always knew you'd be a girl?" he said, in between bites. I shook my head and continued eating. "The day you were born, she said you looked exactly how she dreamed. She picked out your name the minute the doctor told us."

"What if I was a boy?"

"She knew," he sighed. "We were young and had just gotten married. It was hard but she loved you already. As did I, you were our gift."

I smiled at my father as I gathered our dishes to be washed.

"I want a girl," I said randomly. "I know there's three but I want at least want one girl."

"Do you think you have a little girl in there?"

I nodded my head and placed the last dish on the rack, "My baby girl is in here somewhere." I laughed rubbing my stomach, "Protected by her brothers."

I spent much of the morning and afternoon, around my house. I double checked everything and made sure all was as it should be. I thought about my babies mostly. About how I was supposed to be a single mother or if I even could raise 3 children on my own.

Most of the day was passing quickly before I realized it was 6 and I had to be there at 8. I ran into the shower and washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. After the water started to turn cold, I jumped out and wrapped myself in a towel.

I carefully got dressed and did my hair. I put on very light make-up and studied myself in the mirror. The style of the dress covered the bump wonderfully. I gathered my large black purse and stuffed the duffel bag inside, praying that it wasn't noticeable.

My old Chevy truck doesn't go over 50 so it got me there in 30 minutes. I parked my car behind his house, near the small lake and walked back towards the front door.

_Knock Knock_

"Hi Bells!" Alice chirped, opening my the front door. "Come in, your just in time for the cake."

I walked into the dining room to see a huge cake that read 'Happy Birthday Edward' and a number 18 candle.

**EdwardPOV**

"Hello love," I smiled, taking her attention off the cake.

She ran into my arms and I picked her up off the floor, she was getting heavier, "Happy Birthday Edward."

I placed a small kiss on her lips and smiled thinking about how good my life has been since she's been here.

"Come'on guys," Esme called, lighting the candle. "Time to sing Happy Birthday."

I listened to my family sing all around me and I tightened my hold around Bella's hand. I couldn't remember a time where I was happier, than right now.

"Make a wish baby," Bella whispered into my ear, breaking my thoughts.

I looked at her and smiled, I already had everything I wanted. She was exactly what I wished for.

_I want to be with her forever, _I thought silently, bringing her knuckles to my lips. I looked back down at the candle and I knew my wish so I blew.

"Present Time!" the evil little pixie cried.

"This is from me and Jasper," she giggled handing me a small box.

I carefully opened the small blue box and saw two small guitar pick. They were both black and engraved across it was _'Gibson Pure'._

"Thanks guys," I smiled, examining the picks.

"Our turn," Emmett yelled, handing me a hardshell Gibson guitar case.

I opened it and found it – empty. "Um, thanks," I mumbled, very confused. "I needed a new case."

I really actually didn't but it was the polite thing to say. I smiled at Rose and Em and put the case to the side.

"Now Edward," my father began. "I know you're other gifts are a little confusing but I hope this will clear things up."

Then my mother waked in, with an exact replica of Billy Gibson's 'Pearly Gate' Les Paul. Aged exactly like his and signed by Billy Gibson himself.

"Woah," I whispered, taking the guitar in my hands. "You know there's only 50 of these in the entire world."

"We know," my mom laughed, leaning into my father's arms. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" I exclaimed, hugging my mother and father. I set the guitar in the case and the picks with it and set it on the coffee table.

"Bella, its your turn," Jasper said softly.

She timidly got up and sat next to me on the couch.

"Remember," she began. "The day it snowed and we stayed outside on the porch that night just watching the snowflakes come down?"

I nodded my head and waited for her to continue, "That was the day I knew I would love you forever. We were just so content sitting there, watching the grass turn white. I was truly at peace that day, like nothing could hurt me."

She handed me a box and I slowly opened the lid. It revealed a matching set of silver dog tags. Both had the words _'Eternal Love'_ written in script above a cut out piece of the dog tag. There also hung a small snow flake on the top and when you connected both tags the cut out pieces formed a snow flake.

She pulled out the right one that had two small engraved stars in the bottom corner and put it around her neck. Then she took out the remaining one and put it around my neck.

"I want this to show you how much I love you," she whispered, kissing my cheek. "No matter what may happen, I will always love you."

The night continued much of the same and when it came time to turn in Bella told me she had another present for me. We said good night to my family, Bella hugging each person like her life depended on it. Like she wasn't going to see them ever again.

She led me into the back yard and pulled me towards her old truck.

"Why did you park back here?" I asked confused. "Did it break down again?"

She scowled and turned on a radio in her opened flatbed, "No, I parked back here because I want to dance with you."

"You want to dance?"

She nodded her head and walked towards me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest. I gathered her in my arms as the song began.

_Dancin' in the dark, middle of the night  
Takin' your heart, and holdin' it tight  
Emotional touch, touchin' my skin_

_And asking you to do what you've been doin' all over again_

_Oh it's a beautiful thing, don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know, what it is that won't let me go_

"Country music?" I asked, as we moved to the song.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked up at me from under her eyelashes, "Its Tim McGraw. I love this song, its my favorite."

_It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love_

_Better than I was, more than I am  
And all of this happened by taking your hand  
And who I am now is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together,  
I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free_

I smiled as I listened to the lyrics. It was actually a pretty nice night, the sky was so clear you could see the stars and the moon was casting a light on the lake, that made it look like a spot light.

I could have spent the rest of my life in the spot, just hugging her as we rocked back and forth.

_Oh it's a beautiful thing,  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
If you asked me why I've changed,  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name_

_It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh, it's your love_

"You know I like this little black dress," I smiled, playing with the back of the fabric.

"I like my jeans better," she grumbled, looking up at me.

I stared into her eyes and I swear my parents were right. They once told me, that you know you're in love when you see her eyes everywhere in the world and the world in her eyes. Her warm milk chocolate eyes were beautiful, "No star in the sky compares to your eyes right now."

She giggled, burying her face in my chest, "Cute line Eddie."

"Its not a line," I smiled back. "Its the truth."

_Baby, Oh oh oh, _

_Oh it's a beautiful thing,  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go_

_It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under,  
Oh it's your love  
It's your love, it's your love, it's your love_

"I wish I could dance with you all night long," she mumbled.

I laughed and tightened my hold on her, "Me too love. But I have a gift for you."

"Edward its your birthday not mine."

I chuckled turning off her radio and closing the flatbed, "Come'on."

"Okay," she mumbled, pulling out a large black purse from the back of her truck.

We quickly tip-toed up the stairs to the third floor, carefully not to wake anyone. I sat her on the bed and she started to take off her shoes.

"I made this for you," I softly said, turning on my CD player.

I sat quickly next to her as she listened intently to the music coming out the speakers.

"That's Alice and Rose," I explained as the violins and cello started to play.

"Is that you?" she asked, tears filling her eyes as the piano started.

I nodded my head, "Its your lullaby – Bella's Lullaby."

She silently crawled onto my lap and nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck. "Thank you," she whispered in between tears.

"Hey, why are you crying?"

"Its just so beautiful and I just love you so much."

"I love you to-"

"No Edward," she interrupted. "You don't understand, I love you so much. You have helped me so much, without you I don't know what I would have done. You mean the world to me and please no matter what happens now don't forget that. Don't let anything that happens make you doubt that I ever loved you, because that's all I do, I live to love you."

She was crying by the end of her speech. I laid us down on my bed and pulled her towards my body.

"I love you," I said clearly. "You mean the world to me, simply as that. I will always love you."

She numbly nodded her head and steadied her breathing. Watching her sleep had been something I always loved to do. I stared at her beautiful face for a few minutes before the darkness pulled me under.

**JasperPOV**

"Jazzy?" a small voice called from my doorway.

I turned over to see Alice in her shorts and tank top with her short hair piled on top of her head, "What's wrong?"

She ran and jumped into my bed and crawled into my side, "Something bad is going to happen."

"Okay what's the bad thing?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "But something bad will happen – soon."

"And how do you know this?" I asked and she merely tapped her index finger on her temple.

"Just go to sleep Ally and I promise everything will be okay," I kissed the top of her head as she drifted back asleep in my arms.

As I watched her sleep, I couldn't shake the awful feeling that something bad was about to happen just like she said. I just couldn't pin point what it was. It was like that eerie calm before the storm.

The sound of footsteps pulled me out of my thoughts. I turned to look at my clock and it read 3:47 am. _Who the hell would be walking around at this time?_

I slowly shifted Alice and got up from my bed. I walked out my room and down the stairs just in time to see my front door close. I ran to catch whoever was leaving but no one was there. I walked around to the side of my house and into my backyard and I saw Bella's truck, with someone putting a huge duffel bag into the back.

"Hey!" I called, catching their attention.

The person slowly turned around, "Jasper?"

"Bella?" I asked, stepping closer to her. "Its nearly 4am, what the hell are you doing up?"

"I have to go," she replied hastily. "I'm so sorry Jazz."

"I don't get it. What's going on? Why are you sorry?"

"My flight leaves at 7am, I have to be at the airport by 6."

"What?" I asked confused. "Why an airport? Where are you going?"

She nervously bit her lip, "I can't tell you."

"What do you mean you can't tell me? I'm your best friend Isabella," I yelled. All of a sudden everything made sense. "You're leaving him, aren't you?"

She slowly nodded her head as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"WHY?!" I yelled and she flinched. "Why are you leaving us? You brought my family to life – you brought Edward to life. You can't do this to us."

"Because he can't know," she explained placing her hands on her stomach. "He has dreams and this can ruin them. He wants to be a doctor and he can't do that with three kids at home. He's going to do the right thing and focus more on us than his studies and he'll screw up his senior year and lose his placement at Columbia. I can't do that to him."

"And what about you? Are you ready to do this alone?"

"I have to," she cried. "I love Edward with my whole heart but he's not ready for this and I'm not going to be the one to hold him back. I'm sorry Jasper."

"But its fate," I begged. "You and my brother are meant to be, its fate."

She ran to me and wrapped her small arms around my waist, "Sometimes life sends us a twist of fate."

"Where are you going?" I asked once she pulled away. "Please at least tell me that."

"Phoenix," she mumbled pulling open the door. "Please don't tell Edward, as my best friend promise me you won't tell him."

"I promise," I answered numbly.

"Bye Jasper. I'll call you soon, I promise."

"Bye," I mumbled, not sure if she heard it above the deafening sound of her old engine roaring to life.

As she drove away I stood there planted, unable to think. I knew this would break him. Just like it was going to break all of us. The glue that held my family together, disappeared.

**BellaPOV**

"I'll come visit for christmas," my dad promised. "By then my grandchildren should be out right?"

"Yup," I nodded, gathering my carry on items.

I was boarding my plane soon, in a few minutes I would be on a plane heading for Phoenix.

"I'll miss you Bells," my dad whispered hugging me one last time. "Love you angel."

"Love you too dad," I said with as much force as I could, letting him go was hard since I was all he had left.

I let go of my father and looked at him one more time before I disappeared behind the gates.

Airplane seats were never welcoming to me, always strange thinking about who sat here last. Were they on vacation, visiting family, out on business or running away, like me.

_"Good Morning, this is you captain speaking. We should have partly clear sky's all the way to Arizona. So please remain seated and buckle your seat belts because we will be taking off in just a few moments."_

This was it, I was leaving my home. I was leaving my family and friends. But most importantly I was leaving Edward.

**Please don't hate me. I'm so sorry I haven't updated.  
I hope the length of this makes up for it.**

**I love all you guys thanks for all the reviews.  
Only a 1 chapter and an epilogue left to complete this story.**

**I have a new story beginning soon, The Perfect Bond.  
If you like this I hope you'll check it out along with  
Pearl Harbor At Twilight.**

**Please review it makes me happy :)  
Hit that little green button!!**


	21. The End

**Chapter 21: The End**

**EdwardPOV**

I rolled over and stuck my hand out, feeling the coolness of the sheets next to me.

_I could have sworn Bella was there._

I sat up in my bed a little groggy and dizzy. She was no where to be found. I looked at the pillow on my side and the smell of strawberries lingered off it.

Climbing out my bed, I walked into the shower. As the hot water pelted my body, I couldn't shake the sinking feeling that something was horribly wrong.

Drying myself off, I slipped on my light blue slim jeans, a black, gray, and white stripped sweater, and my black chucks.

I also made sure I had on the gift Bella gave me, around my neck.

Walking down the steps, the only thing on my mind was what my mother was making for breakfast.

"Good Morning everyone," I called out, as I passed the table.

But no one responded.

I backed up a little and turned to face them, "Is everything okay?"

I looked at my families grim faces, it looked like someone died. But everyone was here except – Bella.

"What's wrong?" I asked louder, my throat seeming to close. "Where's Bella?"

"She's gone Edward," my father mumbled.

"What do you mean gone?" The only scenarios going on, were ones I never wanted to revisit in my mind.

"She left Edward," my mom stated, her voice shaking. "This morning, she left without telling us."

My mind started to clear, "I know she did. I didn't find her in the bed, I figured she went home."

"Edward she left this," Jasper stood up and handed me a paper.

I leaned back against the wall and flipped open the folded piece of paper.

_My Family,_

_Words can not express how grateful I am for all that you have given me in the past months that I have known you all. You guys gave me a home and a family when mine was falling apart. You guys saved me and I can't thank you enough. Carlisle and Esme, you both have been like my very own parents. _

_Thank you Carlisle for always helping me when I fell. And Esme thank you for being my mom, when I lost my own. Emmett you're like the big brother I always wanted but never got to have. Rosalie, you are so beautiful and so strong. I wish I had half the strength and courage you have. Alice, you're my sister. You made me love everything about shopping, and you always knew how to make me feel better. Jasper, I don't know what to say, you're my best friend, my brother, my protector. _

_Please understand I did not do this because I wanted to, understand that what I am doing is what is best in the end. I do have one favor to ask, please take care of Edward for me. I love him so truly, so deeply that I can't see anything happen to him. Tell him to be safe and watch him from time to time. Know that I love you all and will never forget any of you. Thank you again for everything and I hope we'll meet again. _

_Love Always, Isabella Marie Swan_

By the time I had finished the letter I didn't realize I had sank down towards the floor. My chest heaved, I couldn't catch my breath. It felt like a panic attack. Bella, my Bella had left. And for the reasons unknown, all I knew was because it was for the best.

I stared wide eyed at my family from my spot rooted on the dining room floor. I slowly stood straight and bolted for the front door. Ignoring my families questions.

I hopped in the driver's seat of my Volvo and sped off to the only place I knew I could find out the truth. I zoomed past the trees, not paying attention to the road as I fiddled on my cell phone.

_"Hey you reached Bella, leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." _

I clicked my phone shut and shoved it in my pocket, this wasn't helping.

I pulled into the driveway and I saw the cruiser and Bella's Chevy pick up. That means she still had to be here, she wouldn't leave without her car. _Right?_

I jumped out my car and ran up the front porch steps. I looked to my right and saw the exact spot where Bella and I watched the snow fall.

I banged against the door and waited for an answer.

"Coming," it was muffled behind the door.

I banged and knocked harder. Desperate to find out the truth.

The door swung open and I was met by Charlie.

"Sir, where's Bella?" I asked losing my patience.

"Ugh Edward," he said, stepping aside to let me in. "She's not here anymore."

"Well where did she go?"

But he didn't answer, he just looked down. I was losing my nerves and dashed up the stairs towards Bella's bedroom. He didn't even try to stop me.

When I made it up there and threw open the door, the horror and reality of the whole thing hit me like 10 tons of bricks.

It was clean. But not like I just cleaned up my mess clean but an empty clean. The walls were bare. The pictures that hung by her bed were gone. Her bed was made and there wasn't one single thing out of place. Her vanity was clean too, her make-up and hair products were gone.

I walked over to her closest and opened the doors, hoping for clothes to be found but it was useless. Nothing hung from the racks. I slammed open the drawers in her dresser but that was a lost cause too, cause nothing was left behind.

"I'm sorry Edward," Charlie's voice, broke through my thoughts. "She had to."

"Why did she leave me?" I moaned, falling against her bed.

"I'm just so sorry." With that he left the room and me alone to my misery.

I felt my heart clench and my breathing become labored, I couldn't swallow the huge lump in my throat. My world was sucking me up alive.

It felt like I was being flipped in every direction without any amount of warning. It was like someone was pulling my limbs till the point I was going to break. Everything I was feeling right now was nothing compared to the pain stabbing and twisting in my heart. It was drowning me and then slamming me into walls, burying me in 50 feet of solid concrete.

All these feeling were tumbling around inside me, until I just felt numb. To the point where I couldn't feel anything. Because everything just hurt that bad, that I lost complete feeling.

I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe.

I finally pulled myself together enough to get up off her bed and walk back to my car.

I slowly descended the stairs in hopes of memorizing every detail of this house, every memory it held inside.

Once I reached the door, Charlie's voice broke through again.

"She loved you, you know." He sighed. "No matter how much it seems like she didn't, she did. More than anything."

I couldn't speak, I nodded my head and continued to walk back to my car.

With one swift slam of my car door, I was on the road again, heading home.

My house was quiet, deathly quiet. So quiet you could hear the heartbeats of my family.

Strangely, without thinking, I made it up to my room. I gained momentum when I got there. And I went towards the CD player and it was empty. I went searching through my dresser, for anything that belonged to her but I turned up with nothing. She had cleaned out my closest before she left.

I kept trying to grasp the concept of her disappearance. Was she not happy with me? Did she want more? Perhaps something I couldn't give her? Did she even ever love me like I did her?

"_Don't let anything that happens make you doubt that I ever loved you, because that's all I do, I live to love you."_Her voice rang through my ears.

She knew she was leaving last night, and that's why she cried so much. Everything the gift, the dance. It was her good bye.

_"__You mean the world to me and please no matter what happens now don't forget that.__" _

I tried to shut my eyes and breathe through my nose. It wasn't helping to hear her voice in my head.

I pulled open the last dresser drawer that belonged to her and there it was, the only thing she left behind.

I picked up the pair of blue jeans and analyzed the detailing. They were old and worn. Kinda faded, with several rips. They also had writing on the thigh. I traced over the words with the tip of my index finger.

_Flashback_

_Bella and I were just lying on her bed. Her legs across my lap._

_"Love, how old are these jeans?" I asked, staring at the tattered material._

_She chuckled, not looking up from her book, "A few years, they're my favorite."_

_I laughed and picked up the black sharpie marker from my notebook. I found the perfect spot on the center of her thigh and began writing._

_"Edward, What are you doing?!" she asked, startled._

_"Writing," I responded continuing my work. "Do you like it?"_

_She looked down at her leg and read the words I wrote in my 'sort of okay' handwriting. _

_"E + B = TLA," she whispered smiling. "TLA?"_

_"True Love Always," I stated, answering her question. "That's what we have."_

_"I love you Edward," she smiled. "Always."_

_I leaned over her body and planted a small kiss on her waiting lips, "I love you too."_

_End of Flashback_

Shaking out the jeans, something white came flying out. I reached for the folded piece of paper and brought it over to my bed. Slowly opening it, I looked at the messy handwriting that could only belong to one person.

_My Dearest Edward,_

_Words can not express how sorry I am for any pain this might have caused you. If you're reading this then you already know that I am gone and that no one really knows where I went. What I can tell you is that I am safe and I'm okay. I'm so sorry for leaving you without a proper good bye or even a reason why I left. _

_Just please know that everything I am doing, I'm doing to ensure your future. I want the best for you and no matter how much I wished, I just couldn't be that for you. Follow your dreams Edward, please for me. I'm doing this to make sure you have the opportunity to become a doctor and I want that for you more than anything else._

_You and I were different, but in many ways we were the same. You were the one who taught me the value of love. You showed me what it meant to care for another and I am a better person because of it. I don't want you to ever forget that. I know what we had was real, and I am happy we were able to come together, even if it was for a short amount of time. _

_You are my best friend as well as my soulmate, and I don't know which side I love more. I do however treasure each side, just as I treasured each moment shared. You're the best person I've ever known. We have had a lifetime together in such a short period of time and most couples will never experience the love we shared. _

_And if you save my old blue jeans and this letter to read again, that'll be great but if you don't and you just read it once, know that wherever you are and whatever you're doing, I love you now as I write this and I love you now as you read it. And please remember that I will always love you. You are, and have always been my dream come true. Always and Forever._

_With Love, Bella_

I didn't realize until the letter was over, why I couldn't see the end of it clearly. Somewhere in the midst of reading the last words she left, I had begun to cry.

My Bella was truly gone and she wasn't coming back. I reached for my cell phone and dialed the same number again, for one last time. It rang a few times before I heard her voice again.

_"Hey you reached Bella, leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." _

**BellaPOV**

"Well home sweet home Bellie," Jake smiled, as he led me inside with my suitcases.

"Izzy," Billy appeared behind the doorway. "How was your flight?"

"Fine," I mumbled out, swallowing back the sob that threatened to come. "Thank you Billy for letting me stay with you."

"I told you. You're like my daughter, anything you need we're here to help. So how far along are you?"

"12 weeks," I answered, automatically.

"And with three?"

"Yup, Billy once I get settled and get a job. I'll move, don't worry."

"What? Why?" Jake asked shocked.

"Because," I explained. "I can't expect your dad to put up with not only me but three babies too. That's way to much."

"Nonsense Izzy," Billy laughed, rolling down the hallway. "Come with me."

Compared to the house they had in La Push, this place was huge. Following them down the hallway, we stopped in front of a wooden door.

"Go on," he encouraged.

I opened the door to reveal a room that was painted a gray and royal blue. There was a huge queen sized bed with millions of pillows on it. A small couch was on the east wall, and it was arranged so I could add my own personal touches. One the west wall there was a single door.

"What's through here?" I asked, gesturing towards the door.

"Go in and check it out Bellie."

I opened the door and walked into a fully decorated nursery. There were three mahogany cribs and a changing table not to far off to the side. A rocking chair was sitting in the corner and there were three car seats by the wall. Also three movable bassinets. The room itself was painted a light blue with white puffy clouds on the ceiling.

"Wow," I breathed, taking in the sight.

"Yeah, Rachael and Rebecca went a little overboard when they found out you were having triplets," Jake grinned, scratching the back of his head.

I completely forgot about Billy until he spoke, "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" I asked astonished. "I love it. It's amazing."

"Good now Isabella, you stay as long as you want." I turned to watch Jake roll Billy out of the nursery and then out my room. Leaving me some time to adjust to my new surroundings.

_Brrrrrrrr Brrrrrrrr_

I was looking over the dresser and closest set that they had partially filled with baby necessities, when my phone started to vibrate.

_Brrrrrrrr Brrrrrrrr_

I saw the small LCD screen light up and reveal the name of the only other person I wished I could share this with – Edward.

_Brrrrrrrr Brrrrrrrr_

I felt my heart clench and my throat tighten, as it continued to buzz in my hand.

I shut my eyes and pressed the phone to my chest. He wasn't making anything easier.

My phone finally stopped buzzing as the voice mail picked up. I wondered if he would leave a message.

My legs shook and my breathing cut short as the little ding signaled I had a new message. I felt the tears roll down my face as I flipped it open and held down the 1 key to open my mailbox.

Inside my head there was a raging war going on, it would make it much harder to let it all go if I heard his voice.

_"Hey... its me. I kind figured you wouldn't pick up your phone, I just thought I'd try... When I woke up this morning and found my bed empty I knew something was wrong... it just didn't occur to me what. I realize now that you wanted yesterday so special because it was your unofficial good bye... I found your letter and I promise I'll keep it along with your jeans... I honestly don't know where to go from here but I will promise you that I will set out to do the things I wanted. I'll be a doctor._

_...Bella, I don't know how to say good bye to you. And I figured maybe that's why you truly never said it for real. I wish you would tell me why you left, because maybe like that I would understand... I miss you, I hope you miss me too. My chest it closes a little more, every minute that you're not here. I want you to be happy Bella, if I couldn't be the one to make you happy, I want someone to – someday. I don't wanna forget you, or pretend that you didn't exist. I want to remember you always. I carry you in my heart Bella, wherever you are and whatever you're doing, know that I love you and I always will. _

_...Good bye Bella."_

By the time the voice mail ended, I was curled up on the rocking chair. Every word he said, tore me apart inside. I tried to steady my breathing and tell myself I was okay but I couldn't. I wasn't.

The only thing that helped, was thinking about the three little babies I had to take care of. Edward sounded so broken, so raw, I'd never heard him cry before. I wanted to call him back and tell him everything and how sorry I was, but I couldn't, I wouldn't let myself.

It was supposed to be a clean break, but it was like being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

_Its whats best. _I kept repeating in my head. Now I only had to believe it.

**I'm updating fast even though I only got 1 review.**

**Almost complete with this story.**

**Hit the little green button  
It makes me happy. **


	22. Epilogue

**A/N: I do not own twilight!!**

**Epilogue**

**BellaPOV**

_December 12th – 35 weeks and 1 day_

"Jacob, if you don't get that camera out of my face I will kill you," I growled.

"Come on Bellie," he laughed. "You're going to have the babies today, I need to film this."

"If I didn't love you Jake, I would shoot you."

"We're here," said the voice of an angel, my Jasper.

I was as big as a house, best part of being pregnant with triplets, they tell me when I'm going to give birth none of this waiting around. We had to induce today or we'll risk the babies running out of room. Because even though there's three, they're each bigger than normal.

Helping me out of the car, was another mission entirely. Thank God Jasper was here, he made some weird excuse to Rose and Em saying he was visiting Forks early but made a detour here to watch the birth of his nephews.

That's right three boys. I was so hoping for my little girl.

"Ugh," I groaned as I plopped down in the wheelchair Jasper brought to me.

All the way to the front desk, Jacob wouldn't stop filming. He's been filming the whole day, since I woke up till now. Something about documenting the whole experience.

"Isabella Swan," Jasper said to the nurse. "She's here to induce her triplets."

"Oh, Dr. Aaron has been expecting you," she said grabbing a chart. "Right this way."

After I was rolled into my room, Jacob finally turned off the camera for two seconds to help me into the hospital gown, while Jasper waited outside.

"So, who's ready to have their babies?" Dr. Aaron, shouted from the door.

"Us," I mumbled, as Jacob went back to filming.

"Okay so this is going to pop your bag and we will give you some medicine to speed things up. You want an epidural right?"

I nodded my head with enthusiasm.

After about 10 minutes, I felt a strange wet, gooey liquid spread down my leg. Followed by a sharp pain to my stomach.

I clenched my teeth as I reached for Jasper's hand. He pressed the call button for the nurse and a few seconds later Dr. Aaron and the nurses returned.

"Okay Bella, you're 6 centimeters dilated. You're moving along pretty quickly. I'll be back in a couple of minutes to give you the epidural."

I nodded my head and fell back against the bed.

After he gave me the spinal block, the pains were a little easier to handle.

An hour later I was dilated to 10, and I was ready to push.

Jacob and Jasper put on the required scrubs and stayed with me while I gave birth. Jacob planted himself behind the doctor so he could get a good shot of everything, while Jasper stayed by my side and held my hand.

"Okay Bella I want you to breathe in through your nose and out of your mouth," the doctor ordered. "I want you to also push and keep pushing until Jasper counts till 10. Can you do that?"

"Uh huh," I said through clenched teeth. "I should have gone for the C-section. Whoever said natural birth was beautiful was on crack."

"Okay push."

Jasper supported my shoulders, as I clamped down on the side rails of the bed and screamed. I could hear Jasper counting and when he reached 10 I stopped.

"Good Bella, you're crowning. Okay Push."

I pushed harder as I was coached by Jasper and the doctor.

"God this is weird," I heard Jacob mumble, when I stopped to catch my breath.

"Well, why don't you come and fucking pop three kids out of you!" I screamed as I pushed again and the cry of my first born filled the room.

"It's a boy. Born at 4:27 pm."

I wanted to see him but then I felt the pressure in my stomach again. I started to push and three pushes later another cry filled the room, this one very different from the first.

"Its another boy. Born at 4:34 pm."

I wasn't allowed time to breathe before another contraction hit me.

I bit down on my lip and pushed for a really long time. I finally let go of the breath I held when a third cry entered the room.

"Bella," the doctor said surprised. "It's a girl. Born 4:42 pm."

"My baby girl?," I laughed, as my body fell back onto the bed.

"Bella, you did it!" Jasper smiled.

I did it. I was so tired after I delivered the placentas. I fell asleep in 10 seconds flat.

Slowly my eyes started to open, revealing the bright light streaming through the open window. I will never get used to Phoenix, sun all the time.

"Well good morning Isabella," a bright and cheery nurse greeted. "How are you?"

"Sore," I grumbled, sitting up. "It feels like I've been riding a horse for a whole month."

"Would you like to meet your children?"

I nodded my head as the nurse silently excused herself and walked out the room. I looked around and saw Jasper hunched over on a chair, with his head on the bed, asleep. Jacob was on the other side leaning in a chair, asleep.

"Jazz," I whispered, shaking his shoulder. "Wake up."

"mmm," his muffled voice hummed into the sheets. Opening his eyes and sitting straight in his seat he started to wake up, "Hey Jingle Bells, how do you feel?"

"I'm never having kids again," I grumbled, trying to move around. "Wake up Jacob please."

"Jake, food!" he shouted.

Jacob shot out of his chair, "Where?"

I laughed until it started to hurt my stomach.

"HaHa," he sarcastically said, rubbing the sleep out his eyes and dragging his chair towards my bed.

The door creaked open and three nurses rolled in three small baskets to the side of my bed.

Slowly the guys each stood up and picked up a baby wrapped in a blue blanket, while a nurse handed me a little one wrapped in a pink one.

"You know, they don't have names yet," a nurse smiled, taking a picture with the camera Jacob handed her.

"That's right you told me, but I don't know whose name goes where," Jasper lightly chuckled, to caught up in his nephews attention.

Jacob placed the small boy in my right arm and ran straight for his video camera, "I have to film the moment you name them."

I nodded my head and looked at the camera, "Who's older?"

"The boy you're holding, then the one Jasper is, and then the little girl."

I studied the little boy in my right arm, he fluttered his eyes enough for me to see my milk chocolate brown ones, he looked like a mix between me and my dad. He also had our brown curly hair too.

"This everyone, is Alexander Dale Swan," I cooed to the small baby.

"Like me?" Jacob asked from behind the camera. "Alexander is my middle name."

"Yes I stole your name," I giggled as his eyes lit up.

Jacob looked confused for a moment, "Who's Dale? Are you naming him after Chip & Dale too, because if so I resent that. I am not a chipmunk!"

"Emmett," Jasper said, smiling. "Dale is Emmett's middle name."

"Oh, next," Jacob bounced, looking a lot like Alice.

Jasper adjusted the baby in his arms so that I could see his face, and I was met by a startling pair of green eyes and a small mess of bronze hair.

"Edward," I whispered, staring into the little boys eyes. I tried to hold back tears as I spoke, but this little boy looked exactly like Edward. "His name is Anthony Whitlock Swan."

"Anthony Whitlock?" Jacob asked.

I was about to speak before Jasper beat me to it, "Anthony for his father and Whitlock is my middle name."

"Yup, and he seems to have taken a liking to you," I laughed.

"And the girl?" Jasper pressed.

"Well I can't name her Andrew, after my dad now," My baby girl's eyes we're wide open and very alert. She had small little curly puffs of brownish red hair on her head. Her cheeks held a subtle pink tint and her eyes we're hazel, a light green with swirls of brown towards the center. She was beautiful. "Lillian Alice Swan, you are not what was expected but you are no less dear to me."

"Your sister and girlfriend, right?" Jacob asked Jasper sarcastically, not expecting an answer.

We stayed in the hospital for a week to make sure that the babies were okay and soon after I was discharged, Jasper returned back to Forks and I went home with Jacob and the babies. It was hard in the beginning but my babies were good, they slept through the night and only really cried when they were hungry or needed a diaper change. Watching Jacob change a diaper was probably the funniest thing in the world. Alexander ended up shooting pee in Jake's face, because he wasn't quick enough to put a new diaper on.

Its hard being a grown up, when I'm only 18 years old. And even though sometimes I wish I could have done something different, I don't regret anything. This is my life now and I have to make the best of the decisions made.

**Well that's The End of A Twist of Fate.**

**The sequel Not The One should be up soon,  
so keep an eye out for that.**

**I wanted to say thank you to all my reviewers and alerters.  
I love you guys, you're the best and I hope you don't hate me for ending it this way.**

**I agree with so many of you that Bella is being an idiot, but again she is a hormonal teenager. But if I make Bella go back to Edward, I lose the sequel and the chance to make her learn from her mistakes. Its a chance for her & him to grow, and make sure that what they want is each other and they're ready for what that comes with.**

**P.S. Please don't blame Jasper, he's just doing what he's told to. He's only respecting her wishes and trying to keep that trust.**

**But all your reviews rock and I am so grateful for them.**

**This Story is dedicated to my little sister, Kyra.**

**I have a new story beginning, The Perfect Bond.  
If you like this I hope you'll check it out along with  
Pearl Harbor At Twilight.**

**Thanks For Everything; Love you guys; --Leah**


	23. Bonus Chapter & Important AN

**IMPORTANT A/N ON THE BOTTOM OF THIS BONUS CHAPTER!!!**

3 Years Later

**LexiPOV**

_Asshole! Asshole! Asshole!_

I hate fighting with Speed, he always starts it. You know after seven years knowing each other, four of those years dating, and three being married, you'd think he'd learn a thing or two. Like how not to piss off your wife.

"Alex!" whined a small little voice.

I instantly spun around and came face to face with a small boy. He couldn't have been more than three years old. And he was probably one of the cutest kids I've ever seen.

He looked lost, he was searching the area of the large park we were in.

I bent down to eye level and spoke as softly as I could, "Hey sweetie, are you okay?"

"Can't find Alex or Lily or my mama," he pouted, tears almost pooling out of his sparkling green eyes.

The little boy was lost, "Okay, what's your name? My name is Alex too but you can call me Lexi."

"Alex is a boy's name and you a girl," he said, throughly confused.

"My whole name is Alexandra," I frowned, giggling. "But I like Alex or Lexi better."

"My name Anthony, but you can call me Tony. Only mama calls me Anthony," he whispered, drying his eyes. "But only if I been bad, then she calls me Tony too."

I held out my arms and he let me pick him up, "Okay so what's your mama look like?"

He pondered hard for a second, "She's pweety and smart. She's got brown hair and brown eyes like my brother."

"What's her name?"

"I don't know. I call her mama," he shrugged his shoulders. "But Jakey calls her Bella."

We walked around the park for several minutes, looking for anyone that remotely resembled the small description he gave me.

While passing a small jungle gym play set, Tony yelled, "Alex!"

I stopped to look at him, "Yes?"

"No not you Lexi," he laughed, a charming laugh. "There," he pointed to a small boy, climbing the steps to the slide. "That's Alex my brother."

Close to where his brother was, there was also a small girl. Must be Lily.

I scanned the playground, looking for any sign of a parent looking for their child. That's when I caught sight of her. She was running around like a chicken with it's head cut off.

She had brown hair, I knew that for sure but I couldn't tell what color eyes.

I slowly walked up to her, afraid to startle her, "Bella?"

"Yes?" she spun so fast, I almost fell down out of surprise. "Oh my God! Tony there you are," I handed over her son and took a seat on the bench right next to her. "Anthony where did you run off too? You had me worried sick. I could have lost you forever and just please never scare me like that again."

"Yes mama," he nodded his small head. "Lexi found me and help me find you."

"Oh my God, thank you." She sighed in relief. Letting him go to join his brother and sister. "I don't know how to repay you," she smiled sincerely. "Their my life."

"It's no problem," I mumbled taking a good look at Bella. She looked worn and tired, the funny part was she looked like she was twenty-one. My age, way to young to have three kids already, "Are they triplets?"

"Yeah," she smiled, looking over at them. "My little miracles."

"I'm Alex or Lexi, whichever." I rolled my eyes and held out my hand.

She smiled and shook it, "Bella."

We stayed quiet for what seemed like hours. I was just watching the three of them play with each other. They stayed together in their circle, perfectly content on playing with one another. Not needing other kids.

I always wanted children, at least one. I think I'll be a good mom. Hopefully it'll come out with Speed's hair and my eyes. Speed's sense of humor but not my temper.

That's what this stupid fight was about – kids. I want to be a mom, not tomorrow but soon.

But the business is doing good, we're making money - at least now we are because before we weren't.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked quietly.

"No," I mumbled, strangely finding myself being able to be honest with someone other than Speed and the guys. "I think I want to be a mom but my husband says we're not ready."

"Oh, well I got pregnant at 17 and had those angels at 18," she sighed. "Now I'm 21 and I can't go to college because I have to take care of them and work. I wanted to stay as far as I could from Washington, but I moved back to Seattle last year. At least, it's not Forks."

"And their father?"

Her soft pretty eyes lost all color, "He had dreams and they couldn't be ruined."

"He left?" I asked, suddenly very sad for the kids.

"I did."

"Oh," I never really had a female friend. It was always Speed, he was my best friend. I was always one of the guys.

It's not that I didn't like girls, I just didn't get along with them. I skateboarded, and played sports. I'm small and petite but I have four brothers and my mom left my dad when I was six. Therefore I was on my own in the female department. I was raised by a mechanic and four wrestling troublemakers. Basically I was raised by wolves.

Bella looked lonely. Like she was dragging her weight around in baggage. Her eyes were dull and unfocused, she was a small girl too. Maybe a few inches taller than me. She was sad and lost.

"Mommy, we're hungry." Lily came up to her mother, and for a second her eyes lit up. She looked content and loving. Her children really were her life.

"Let's go than," she laughed. "Alex, Tony we're leaving."

The little boys ran towards their mother and collected their belongings.

This was my cue to go back home, I slowly stood and began to walk back in the direction of my apartment.

"Lexi?" Bella shouted, as I turned. "Come to lunch with us."

I nodded my head, thankful. I didn't want to go home to Speed just yet.

I caught up to them and Tony held my hand while Bella strapped Lily and Alex into the three child stroller.

"Can I walk with Lexi?" Tony asked his mom.

She looked at me as if to ask if it was okay and I nodded my head.

We walked quietly for a few blocks before Bella spoke again, "It's always nice to have a girl to talk to."

It seemed as if she knew I didn't do this much. But for the first time ever it was pretty cool to talk to someone other than a guy, "Yeah it is."

**Okay that was a little sneak preview to the sequel "Not The One."**

**I hope you enjoyed, I wanted to show you all love for all your awesome support. I seriously love you guys.**

**The sequel will be posted on August 10th. I have the first few chapters and I just need to work out some plot details before I post it for all you wonderful people.**

**So please stay tuned for that. love you guys!!**


	24. Sequel Notice

**Just a quick post.**

**Not The One has been posted so please check it out and tell me what you guys think**

**Summary: Sequel to ATOF. You get 3 great loves in your life. Your first young love.  
Your true love & then the one that helps you cope with the lost of your true love.  
What would you do if you got a second chance with your true love?**

**6 years later Bella and Edward meet again and the truth is revealed on why she left.  
How will Edward take the news?  
Who's changed?  
Can Edward and Bella be together?  
or  
Will the time apart be too much to handle?**

**Peace & Love - Leah**


End file.
